My Precious Rose
by InsanelyFangirlism
Summary: Hermione's life spirals out of control one night because of what Draco did to her. Having her innocence and reputation tarnished, will she let this destroy her, or will she allow it to change for the better? NOT DRAMIONE. Warnings: Rape, Violence, and etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me be clear about this: This story will NOT end in Dramione. As much as I love this pairing, I find it disgusting how stories fantasize rape. Therefore, for the purpose of this story, it will not end with the rapist and the victim together.**

 **Set takes place in AU where Dumbledore hasn't been killed, and Harry and the gang are in their 7th year.**

 **I uploaded the same story as seen on Wattpad, because I also own the story there. Therefore, this is alright with me.**

 **I'm actually open to suggestions, so do comment.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I by all means do not own J.K Rowling's story. I do, however, own the OC's.**

* * *

''Just one more round and then I am finished for tonight.' said Hermione in her head, as she paced around the dungeons. As Head Girl, it was no surprise for the whole student population that she was picked for this position. She had demonstrated fantastic academic abilities throughout her time at Hogwarts, so it was logical to pick The-Brightest-Girl-of-Her-Age as Head Girl.

With her wand in hand, she only had to turn over a corner until she was finished. However, fate had other plans for the young wizard. She felt her wand suddenly fly out of her reach behind her. Hermione turned around to try to pick up her wand and defend herself from the threat, when she felt a strong pair of hands pull her away. Her wand was slowly disappearing from her view as she was being dragged away.

"Ambition." said a cold, familiar voice. The Slytherin common room door opened. Hermione was pushed inside the room and fell down on the floor. She looked up to see who her perpetrator was; it was Draco Malfoy.

"You think you can strut the hallways and act like you're better than everyone else? No, you can't, you filthy little mudblood! You aren't worthy of studying magic, yet alone be Head Girl!" yelled Draco. He then kneeled down to her level and slapped her across the face. "I've been waiting for this day to happen. It's time you know your place, whore."

Hermione tried to get up and run for the door, but Draco pushed her down again. She kept hitting him, and punched him in the face like in 3rd year. Draco winced at first, but he quickly recollected himself. He then grabbed onto her arm and slammed her back to the ground.

Draco forced himself on top of her and violently kissed her. She tried to scream, hoping someone would hear her muffled pleas. Draco pulled away and laughed. "Good luck, Granger. No one can hear or see you. I put a Disillusionment Charm around us so save your energy from your pathetic pleas."

Draco pulled her top off, exposing her bare upper body, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He impatiently yanked her skirt down her quivering legs, ripping her knickers off at the same time. Draco hastily takes his pants off while remaining on top of her. Hermione eyes widened at the sight of his erect penis; terrifying in its thick, wide glory. Without hesitation, he thrust his full length into her. Hermione screamed in agony; the pain was unbearable, especially since her bottom was dry. Being a virgin until not too long ago, his dick felt like a sharp sword ripping her apart.

Draco kept his pace, mercilessly pumping himself inside of her like a battering ram. He could feel her walls ripping from inside her. He smirked. Hermione tightly gripped his back, her nails clawing marks into his flesh. Draco then pushed her legs to the side, which only caused more pain for Hermione. Tears were flooding her eyes, clouding her vision. She can still see the haunting look of wrath and lust in Draco's eyes. She closed her eyes, trying to isolate herself from this situation. Unfortunately, that itself proved to be a hard task as Draco began to thrust himself even harder.

Draco was now huffing like a crazy beast; sweat glistening across his face. He squeezed Hermione's breasts harshly while biting and sucking onto her neck. He made sure to leave marks around her body, claiming his dominance.

Moments later, he reached the peak of his orgasm, planting his seed into Hermione. He stopped to regain his breath. Hermione used this as an opportunity to fight back. Standing up, she grabbed a magical lamp nearby, and hit him on the head with it. Draco's head started to bleed, and he was enraged. Thinking Hermione didn't suffer enough, he stood himself up while grabbing a clump of her hair and threw her face first to the ground. She screamed in agony as he shoved her head down with one arm, holding her hips up with the other. Getting behind her, he fiercely rammed his dick into her again, moving even faster than before. She tried to crawl away, but Draco hardened his grip on her.

"You actually think you can get away that easily? I thought the Head Girl would be smarter than that." mocked Draco. He grabbed her neck and choked her. "Let me just remind you that you are a worthless little mudblood scum. Whereas I am your pureblood superior. You're lucky a pureblood like me would even look at you."

Hermione was numb at this point; she couldn't believe what was happening. She never thought she would find herself stuck in this situation. Her plan was to save herself for Ron, but now she refused to have any man near her. She had been completely humiliated and traumatized to the point of no longer being able to see a man the same way.

Draco could see the pain in Hermione's eyes. He felt delighted seeing her like this, and wanted more. He grabbed his wand and set the Cruciatus Curse on her. Hermione's lips were quivering as she struggled helplessly under Draco's control.

Footsteps were heard from nearby. Both Hermione and Draco looked up to see the source of the sound. It was a black-haired little boy, presumably a first-year, walking into the common room. Hermione was hoping he would come in their direction so that he could see the atrocity being held. Unfortunately, he picked up a book from a table nearby and walked back to the dorms. Finally, he orgasmed inside of her once more and they both fell to the ground. For a few minutes, he laid on top of her before getting up.

He pulled Hermione's hair back towards him. "Hurts, doesn't it? You're just a filthy mudblood, and this is only a glimpse of what you truly deserve."

Hermione did nothing. Malfoy then casted a special charm on her so that she could not speak of the events of that night. He wanted her to remember and suffer quietly. To him, she was nothing but a filthy whore who deserved to stay helpless. Finally getting off of her, he cleaned himself up and collected her clothes strewn on the floor. He dragged Hermione outside the dorm, shoving the garments in her hands. Draco looked her in the eye and gave her one final look of victory before he slammed the door in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hooray! I'm actually getting views on this story!**

 **Disclaimer: read the first chapter**

* * *

Hermione strongly gripped her robes as she ran through the hallways. After being thrown out of the Slytherin common room, and picking her wand up, she made it her mission to get back to her dorm. Luckily for her, it was late at night, so no one was awake.

Hermione finally reached her dorm. She quietly walked into the hallway to go to the bathroom, making sure not to wake the Head Boy up. She locked the stall door behind her, and sank down to her knees. Tears fell down her cheers like waterfalls; she was in a big moment of despair.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, ashamed of the person staring back at her. Draco violated her in a way that will leave traumatic scars. She knew she could have done more during the situation. Maybe if she tried to fight a little more could she have escaped? Hermione was frustrated at her complete defenselessness without her wand. Her pathetic excuses for attacks on Draco had no effect on him. What happened to the strong-willed, assertive Gryffindor that she once was? Could she even call herself that at this point?

Hermione felt senseless. Her mind wasn't the only thing that was left unscathed- her body was hurting everywhere. She unravelled her robes and looked at the mirror to see her reflection. She was wearing a torn up blouse and skirt. She knew her knickers in her robe pocket were ripped apart. She took off her shirt and saw the hickies, scratches, and bruises on her neck and breasts.

She felt an odd wet liquid falling down her legs. Her gaze shifted from the mirror down to her trembling legs to see blood and white ooze dripping from her womanhood. More tears were falling down her face. This wasn't supposed to happen to her! It was only the first month of her final year at Hogwarts for Merlin's sake! She had planned everything out! After graduation, she, Harry and Ron were supposed to go hunting for Horcruxes to finally bring Voldemort down. Then she would have get started with her career in the Ministry of Magic and get married with Ron. But now, she was left unsure of what is to happen.

Hermione noticed a strange pungent odor around her. Her body reeked of Draco's scent; his hair, and his strong cologne. Hermione flinched. She immediately stripped herself of her clothing, turned on the tub's tap, and sank into the bathtub. The water slowly risen up to half the height of her sitting. She turned off the tap, and vigorously scrubbed her body to try to get rid of the smell. She didn't care that the harsh scrubbing caused her skin to go red. Deciding it was enough, she drained the water. She got out of the tub and applied lotion to her body. Hermione then got her wand and chanted the repairing charm to fix her clothing and a said a glamour charm to conceal her new, hideous body scars. Finally, she put on her clothes and exited the bathroom.

She quietly entered her room, and sank down on her bed. Crookshanks leaped onto her bed, and Hermione put her hand over Crookshanks.

' Just pretend this NEVER happened' she said to herself in her thoughts. She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

She never knew how impossible that task would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate**

 **Disclaimer: Read the last chapter**

* * *

 _3 Months Later…_

Hermione tried to act as though nothing happened that horrible night, but it was proving to be a difficult task. Her peers thought she was fine, but those close to her knew better. She handed in her assignments and fulfilled her duties on time; however, there was something off. For one, she hated it when boys got too comfortable with her. It was evident that she could no longer tolerate close proximity with men. Harry tried to give her a hug last Halloween, she got shivers as he drew closer. She couldn't even hug Ron anymore out of fear, and he was her boyfriend! Aside from this, she also had trouble expressing herself and became closed off from those around her. While she did still talk to people, she would ignore what they said or walk away from the scene whenever things got too personal.

It wasn't that Hermione hadn't tried to solve these issues; she did, but it had been very challenging. She had tried several to explain the events of the horrible night but couldn't bring herself to do so every time!

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _A Few Days Later_

 _Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room. She hadn't stepped inside since she had been assigned Head Girl, and thought that it was a great time to revisit. She had trouble coping with the memory of that night, and found herself in need of someone to talk to._

 _After staying and looking for someone in the room, she found Ginny._

' _Perfect.' she thought. She tapped on her shoulder and asked if they could talk in a more secluded area, to which Ginny agreed._

 _Walking up the stairs, they entered Ginny's dorm. Luckily, it was just the two of them._

" _Ginny, I have something to say to you." Hermione began. Ginny nodded. "These past few days have been stressful for me. There was something horrible that happened while I was patrolling the halls one night."_

" _And that was?" Ginny asked._

" _I've been-" something was preventing Hermione from saying it. Was that fear? Maybe it was. "I had been treated in suc-" There it was again. Hermione kept trying to say it, but she couldn't. It felt like someone stuffed a cotton ball in her throat every time she tried to mention her rape._

 _Ginny had been standing there dumbfounded. She couldn't understand why her friend was bumbling like an idiot._

 _Hermione kept trying to say those damned words to explain her situation. It wasn't working. Each time she tried to mention it, the prevention got stronger. It felt like she had a cotton ball in her mouth to someone choking her neck. Hard._

" _Maybe try writing it." Ginny offered. She gave a pencil and a piece of paper to Hermione, who gladly took it and tried to write. Despite her best efforts, it was still difficult. She tried to write the word, "rape", but ended up scribbling on the paper. She did not intend to do so, but it felt as if she had been possessed._

 _Hermione sighed. She tried to reword it, explaining the whole situation, but was stopped by a sudden head-splitting headache. She had enough and wanted to scream. What was stopping her from trying say her wretched problem?_

" _Maybe we can do this another day." said Ginny._

' _ **No!'**_ _Hermione wasn't going to wait for another day. She had been keeping this far too long to quit now._

 _Hermione tried yelling this time. " I WAS R-"_

 _Suddenly, her surroundings faded away. Hermione fell to the ground. She blanked out._

 _Hermione woke up and found herself lying on a hospital bed. She looked around. She was in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey and Ginny beside her bed._

" _What happened?" she asked._

" _I could ask you the same thing, Ms. Granger. Ginny dragged you all the way down here and asked for a diagnosis. There appears to be no issue, so I assume it's the stress from your duties. I advise you to take some rest." replied Madam Pomfrey. Ginny and her left the room to give Hermione some space._

 _Hermione couldn't believe it. She couldn't get the support she needed to help battle her dilemma, and she thinks she knows why:_

 _Draco's spell is interfering with her abilities to explain._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Hermione was truly alone. She had no support system to help her get through her troubling experience.

However, there was a darker problem that worried Hermione. She had missed her period for three months and was frightened. She had been feeling tired frequently and her breasts constantly felt sore. Every morning, she had to run to the toilet to vomit the contents of her stomach. Hermione was trembling at the sudden realization of her darkest fear: there was a possible chance that she might be with child.

Hermione pushed this thought away. She couldn't accept or believe it. She refused to! There was NO way that she could have gotten pregnant from just that ONE night. She decided to prove to herself that these signs were purely coincidental by finding a pregnancy detection spell today. After all, it wouldn't be a problem since there were no classes on Saturday.

Hermione picked up a white hoodie, black tights, and a pair of brown combat boots as her outfit for the day. Quickly fixing her hair in a messy hairbun, she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She sat down between Harry and Ron, who was happily devouring two big pieces of roasted turkey legs. Hermione slapped Ron's shoulders. "Will you ever stop being such a pig so early in the morning, Ronald!" barked Hermione.

"Good morning to you too, Hermione." replied Ron, in a nonchalant tone. He sheepishly smiled at her, and continued to eat, making Hermione's heart flutter. Despite how angry she got with Ron, she always melted in his charm and forgave him.

It was times like this that she craved. It reminded her of her carefree days as an innocent school girl.

Hermione finished eating and got up. She bid the boys a good day and was off. Right after she left the Great Hall, someone pushed her to the side of a wall. Hermione tried to get off, but she couldn't budge. She looked up.

It was Draco. He was wearing his black blazer and dress pants. Pushing himself against her, Hermione really couldn't a move. He was breathing down her neck.

"I missed you, Granger. Your body is so intoxicating that I keep having dreams about it. I can't resist myself. I need to be inside you more. I need you to feel my wrath, you mudblood whore." He whispered into her ear. He tried to kiss her lips. Hermione turned her head to the side, but Draco grabbed her face and implanted his lips against hers. Hermione felt disgusted; for herself and at him. He forcefully made out with her and groped her butt roughly, feeling the erection forming in his pants pressing against her. The hardness of his dick pressed on her abdomen made her extremely uncomfortable. He kept doing this, until they heard footsteps coming. Draco quickly pulled away from her.

"I'll see you soon, mudblood." whispered Draco. He smirked at her then walked away.

Hermione tried to recompose herself. She gasped for air and massaged her boobs. Having Draco against her made feel extremely sore. She finally fixed her composure, and was off to the library.

Hermione reach the library. She quickly went down the aisle, scanning the titles of books in hopes of finding what she needed. Eventually, she got what she wanted. She flipped through the pages.

"This one is for sore feet. This one is for morning sickness, and tender boobs. I'll keep this for future needs… I got it!" The pregnancy Detection Spell - Used for unsure women experiencing many pregnancy symptoms. "Here is the incantation and wand movement. " _If stomach flashes red once, it means the woman is not pregnant. Otherwise, if the stomach flashes red twice, the woman is with child."_ She took notes on the spells she needed, shoved the paper back into her pockets, and put the book back in its place. She didn't want anyone finding out about her dilemma. If word gets out, she could get expelled. All the studying and getting into trouble with Harry would mean nothing! Her dreams of working in the Ministry of Magic would be flushed down along with all her current successes.

Hermione ran all the way to the Heads' dorm and opened it. She locked herself in her room and took off her hoodie, leaving her with just a tank top on. She grabbed the piece of paper from the hood pocket, took her wand out and lifted a bit of her top off to reveal her stomach. Then, she began the spell and drew three circles on her belly.

" _Ostendo Gravido_." she muttered.

Hermione's heart dropped. Her belly glowed in a red light twice. TWICE. She was pregnant- with Draco Malfoy's child.

Hermione jumped onto her bed and let the tears fall down her face. Crookshanks leaped on her bed, and tilted his head against Hermione.

Hermione appreciated this small gesture, and embraced him, letting her tears continue to fall. Thank goodness her room was sound proof, or and an else Terry might have came in.

She was a 17 year-old teenage rape victim and now an expectant mother She felt as if she were still a child herself, and now there is a little child developing in her womb. This child would be her flesh and blood. It would be half hers AND Draco's.

Hermione cried even harder. Having a child fathered by her rapist means that Hermione was now directly linked with Draco. This baby could have his evil atrocities, his looks and his blood coursing through it. She would forever be tormented by its existence.

She felt lost now. Should she abort the baby? Although she was completely against ending her baby's life, she felt that this may be the greatest solution. First of all, she was in no condition to care for a child. More importantly, she does not want to be reminded of that incident. Of course, inside, she still felt that abortion wasn't the solution so maybe she could put the baby up for adoption. It would have the same benefits as the first option, except for the murder. However, there was a lingering feeling in her heart that for some reason, convinced Hermione she had another choice: keeping the child.

She really didn't know what to do, so she sobbed herself to sleep.

It was a sunny scenery where Hermione. She looked around to see that she was in the old neighborhood park close to her home. She saw children playing in the park; kids were playing on the jungle gym, while little toddlers were being pushed in the baby swings by their mothers. Outside of the playing area, there were mothers feeding their children.

Hermione felt a little tug on her leg.

"Mummy! Let's go to play!" said a white child-like figure. She assumed this would be her child, minus the white. The whiteness, and lack of physical features must be due to the currently unknown gender. Despite this, Hermione felt inclined to do what the child asked of her. She let the kid take her hand and bring her to the play area. Right when she stepped onto the sand, the child screamed. Hermione looked down. The white figure was covered in red blood.

"Mummy! How could you?" whimpered the child. Hermione couldn't understand what happened. Suddenly, the scenery changed.

She found herself lying down, strapped a metal table. Mediwitches with blacked-out faces surrounded her.

"Relax." said a distorted voice. A mediwitch pointed her wand on Hermione's exposed womb and performed a spell that Hermione couldn't make out.

A bloodcurdling cry echoed around the room. It hurt Hermione's ears, yet the mediwitches seemed ignorant of the sound.

She then felt something being pulled out of her from below. The mediwitch that did this put the object on a small tray located on a table beside her.

Hermione turned to the side and couldn't believe what she saw. On that table was a dead baby- _her baby_. It was all bloody and disassembled; the head, body, arms and legs were torn apart from each other.

Tears were falling down her face.

Hermione sat up and found herself screaming from the dream. There were beads of sweat beads forming on her forehead. Slowly, she placed a hand on her belly.

Was she really up to motherhood? The thought scared her, yet it was intriguing.

'No… It isn't realistic.' she thought to herself. Maybe adoption? At least a couple who wanted a child can raise one and treat the child with utmost respect. Of course, that wouldn't fill the void in her heart.

Maybe she was meant to be a mother.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUH! BOOM! Hermione is pregnant!**

 **Yeah, I've been building up for this moment. Was this too soon? Probably...**

 **So Hermione is feeling conflicted at this moment between adopting and keeping. I felt as though she would, because not many people would JUMP at the thought of keeping a rape-conceived child. Children are supposed to be made out of mutual affection/attraction from the parents. Hermione's was made out of an act of violence that has left scars on her.**

 **I'm trying to portray that it ISN'T easy for rape victims. Rape isn't something that one could easily shrug off; it leaves deep scars. In Hermione's case, on top of her pregnancy dilemma, she can't seek the help and support she needs right now. As a result, she is supposed to feel lost at the moment.**

 **Don't worry though. This story WILL end on a happier side. I was thinking of ending it with Hermione and Ron together, but then I thought to myself, "Naw. Let's finish this with her being triumphant on her own." Therefore, it won't end with her and Ron. She will ultimately become the victor at the end of the story.**

 **Please do review, favourite, etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back and I do apologize for the delay. A lot of things have been happening that has taken my time to write. I hope that you guys are satisfied.**

 **Disclaimer: I honestly don't own the HP franchise.**

* * *

Hermione knew Harry and the others were very concerned with her. Their many attempts at trying to get to her were evident. But despite their gestures, she still felt undeserving of the affection. She would avoid them whenever they got into her line of sight.

Meals weren't even an exception. She had personally gone down to the Hogwarts kitchen and asked Dobby to bring her meals into her dorm.

Hermione shook her head.

She was letting her thoughts consume her when she should really focus on finding her solution to break Draco's spell. That was the reason why she chose to come to the library so early on a Saturday.

She sighed. Putting her tenth book away, she decided to resign. Normally, she wouldn't, especially on a task like this, but she needed to finish her Christmas shopping.

Hermione organized her things into her bag and headed out for the exit. Unfortunately, she was stopped midway by a female student. The student looked up to her.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can look up a book on magical creatures? It's my first time here, and I am afraid to ask the librarian," said the student. Hermione studied her. The little girl was a first-year Gryffindor. She had black pin-straight hair, and brown eyes. She can tell that the student was afraid of her, but her determination to get this book gave her courage to ask.

 _'She reminds me of me'_ thought Hermione.

"It's around that shelf," replied Hermione, while pointing to the left. The girl nodded and thanked her. She walked away to her destination, getting further away from Hermione. She couldn't help but feel a strange feeling if guilt. She couldn't believe she was letting away a monster like Draco hurt an innocent, bright young girl like that student.

 _'Just like me'_ she thought bitterly. She felt awful on her way to the carriages.

She found a carriage and sat inside. Unfortunately for her, Draco was in there by himself.

Draco swiftly placed himself on top of Hermione.

"Lucky finding you here, Granger," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione froze. Having Draco above her reminded her of that night. When Draco unzipped her jacket, she began hyperventilating under his touch. He put his hands under her shirt to feel her breasts, squeezing them so hard it made Hermione flinch. He tried to plant a hickey on her neck while he moved his hands away from her boobs and placed them onto her stomach. He was feeling her belly.

 _'The baby!'_

Hermione feeling of apprehensiveness changed into anger. How dare he let his slimy hands touch her and her baby! With that, she gathered all her strength to punch Draco. He flinched. She then pushed him off of her and quickly whipped her wand at him.

"Do. Not. Ever. Touch. Me!" She growled, still pointing her wand at him. With that, Draco just sat still. It remained eerily quiet on the rest of the ride. Eventually, they reached their destination. Draco was the first to get off. He was checking the carriages to catch up with his Slytherin friends.

Hermione got off next. She wore her hat over her head so that no one would recognize her and entered a bookshop inside Hogsmeade. She scurried through the aisles, and picked up many pregnancy books. Though still unsure about keeping her child, Hermione thought that adoption was the most realistic choice.

She brought them to the counter. The cashier narrowed her eyes towards Hermione. "That would be 3 Galleons and 2 Sickles," she said. Hermione gave the coins. "Stupid teenagers these days! What with condoms and all they wouldn't be in this situation, yet it still happens," muttered the old lady.

Hermione was shocked at what she heard. This old cashier lady had no idea of the hell that she has been put through!

Hermione left, shoved the books into her bag, and went inside Dervish and Banges beside the bookshop. She bought two Rememberalls for her parents. Then, she entered Honeydukes to buy some candy for her friends. Normally, she got her parent's dentists friendly treats, but she felt bad for being neglectful towards her friends.

Hermione was on her way back to the carriages, until something caught her eye. She turned her head to the right and saw a maternity store. Entering inside, she was fascinated with the things around her. There were baby strollers, carriages, diapers, and many more baby things. Hermione felt like she should buy some diapers to be prepared, but frowned.

She remembered that she chose adoption for her baby. But why was she in the store then?

Hermione was definitely confused about her feelings toward the fetus. She thought that adoption was the right path, but something was gnawing inside her to reconsider. Sure, she bought those books to prepare for the next six months, but that should be it. Yet... Why did she feel the need to buy something just for the baby?

Hermione wasn't sure, but now she decided to buy something from the store.

She walked down further and saw baby blankets in shelves. She examined the blankets. The blankets were short to cover an adult, but seemed to be perfect for babies. Each blanket had a thick silk square border around the edges. Inside the border was an animal design on top of cotton material. The other side of the blanket was made out of warm wool. Hermione couldn't decide between a pink themed blanket, and a blue themed one because she didn't know what the gender was. She gave up and chose a silk brown bordered blanket, with a cute monkey on top of white cotton material.

Hermione picked up the blanket and shakily handed the blanket over to the cashier. The cashier noticed her shaking hands and stared in Hermione in the eyes. Unlike the last cashier from the bookstore, this woman was younger and had a kind atmosphere around her.

" You must be a new mother," she replied with a smile. Hermione nodded. "Don't be afraid. I won't judge you based on your age. Regardless of the situation, a baby should be celebrated, not condemned. That would be 2 Galleons please."

Hermione gave her the money and a small smile. The cashier spoke up again, " Might I interest you in a book called "The Tales of Beedle The Bard"? It is a great book consisting of fairy tales. A lot of mothers read it to their children."

'No thank you'

Hermione nodded. "How much?" She didn't know what was going on with her mind now.

"For you, on the house."

Hermione was surprised. This lady was giving her a free copy of the book?

She studied her closely. This woman looked like she had no hidden intentions. Hermione was grateful for her genuine hospitality, and excitedly put the book plus blanket in her bag.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Hermione.

With that, Hermione left the store. She picked an empty carriage and slept inside until it reached Hogwarts.

Tomorrow she was going to join her parents for Christmas break.

* * *

 **Hermione is still hesitant on the baby, but luckily, she has abandoned the thought of abortion. She still is terrified of Draco because of everything that has happened, but she is slowly getting over it (As seen when she got him off of her). I'll gradually build this up.**

 **Do review and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up. The train finally stopped its tedious journey and arrived at the London platform. She put her hat on and grabbed her small knapsack, which was enchanted at school so that she can carry everything she needed, and Crookshanks. She got off the train, ran into the portal, and luckily found her dad standing there.

"How is my Hermione?" Mr. Granger asked after he kissed his beloved daughter on the cheek. Hermione smiled. She didn't feel afraid of her parents because she knew they wouldn't do anything to harm her and believed in that faith.

"Great! I have been studying my hardest, and been taking my role as Head Girl very seriously." Hermione replied. She and her father talked all the way to the car and ride home. They talked about what was going on since they last departed. Except, Hermione left the fact that she was pregnant and anything that was closely related to that topic. When they got home, Hermione was greeted by her mother's big embrace. She was in time for dinner.

The family of three had a wonderful meal and were now chatting.

" I had an awful day today! There was this knocked-up teenage patient I had today. It made my blood boil just seeing her!" said Mrs. Granger. Hermione saw where her mother was going at, but it made her feel unhappy that her mother didn't take know the poor girl's situation.

"The baby might have been forced upon her... Would that have changed your mind?" Hermione curiously asked

Her mother shook her head.

"If that were the case, then it was her fault for provoking the man in the first place," her father replied. Her mom agreed.

Hermione felt very queasy at this point. She stood up and excused herself from the room. Her parents seemed oblivious to the tension in the room.

She then got to her room and sat down on her bed. How was she going to explain her pregnancy? Her parents had the right to know that they're going to be biological grandparents, but they would hound her. There was no POSSIBLE way her parents will accept this! Especially considering how she cannot explain the cause that got her into this dilemma. Her parents will definitely - dare she say it - a slut! Whose legs were freely open to a hormone-raged male!

Hermione decided to shut her eyes close and sleep. She really didn't want to think of how she was going to break the news to her parents. The Gryffindor in her was fighting to be brave and face her parents; however, she just couldn't find the strength to do it. With that, Hermione decided to stop thinking and officially sleep.

 _~Break~_

It had been five days since she came back home. Today was Christmas, and Hermione was happily enjoying her time opening gifts with her parents. She had opened all of her presents except an envelope given by her parents. All of her friends sent her delightful gifts with a note asking how well she was doing. Of course, Hermione felt awful leaving her friend in the dark since she couldn't give any information about her dilemma.

"Your father and I have been thinking, and we have decided that you are finally responsible enough to receive this blessing." said her mother.

Curious, Hermione slowly opened the mysterious envelope. She looked at the letter, and her eyes widened. She then looked back at her parents, both holding a sense of pride in their eyes.

"We feel that it is time to receive your inheritance money. We have been saving a lot of money just for you all these years. There are two accounts: one in the muggle world, and the other in the magic world. Both are all yours in your name." explained Mr. Granger.

Hermione didn't know what to feel. Her parents have been very loving towards her all her life. Sure, they maybe strict and conservative with her; however, they knew how to treat her well. They learned to accept her for who she was. It was especially such a big transition for them when they found out that she was a witch.

~Flashback~

 _There was a strange lady at the door, who claimed that she was a witch teacher at some magic school. She then claimed that she, Hermione, indeed was a witch. Her parents were initially fumed with the news._

 _She was currently hiding at the top of the stairs and eavesdropping to the conversation in the living room._

 _"Our daughter? A witch! That is completely unheard of. She is a perfect angel! There is no way this "witch-madness" will deter her! " yelled her mother._

 _"I will not accept this abnormality! I refuse to send her to this school! She's used to being praised, but now she will be ostracized for being a freak! She can just stay here and hide this disease of hers" Continued her father._

 _The teacher spoke up. "Rather than think of her magic as a plague, think of it as a blessing. Your daughter possess a special gift than not many children at her school hold. This ability has elevated her to become an even special individual. Don't you think that is beneficial than detrimental."_

 _Her parents said nothing. It was quiet for a while. Then her mother spoke up. "Are there careers in this so-called magic world?"_

 _"Definitely. There are many career choices in the magic world. Our world is very similar to your own. There's even a government. I am sure your daughter will do well in school to succeed." explained the teacher._

~End of flashback~

If it wasn't for Professor McGonagall, Hermione wouldn't have been able to venture into the magic world. Her parents gave in the teacher and were eventually fond of the magic world. Currently, her parents were enjoying their magical gifts received by Hermione.

Her parents will always be by her side.

 _~Break~_

Later that day, her parents took Hermione with them to attend a friend's Christmas party. Right now, she was sitting at a table filled with adults with her being the only child with her parents.

"It's been far too long since my son graduated from secondary school. Now I hear gits knocking up slags in school today. It is comforting to know your daughter isn't one of them, Jane. Hermione is definitely an accomplished young lady who will in no time have a perfect husband."

"We are definitely fortunate to find Hermione does not have a baby in her arms every time she gets home," said her father. Hermione just sat in her chair uncomfortably. Here were her parents praising her for being pure along with the adults. Yet, here she was letting her guilt consume her because she knew the truth.

She just sat there numb, ignoring their conversations. How was she to face her parents when they will find out? Her parents becoming biological grandparents for the baby was inevitable. How dare she even call herself a Gryffindor! She is supposed to belong with people who are courageous and bold, yet here she is cowering against how her parents may react.

Hermione looked at her parents who sat beside her on both sides. To her right was her mom and to her left was her dad. They both had a sense of pride in their eyes that glistened. One can tell that they were extremely proud parents of the young witch. Hermione really didn't know how to break it to them, so she just sat there waiting for the party to be over.

 _~Break~_

Hermione was sitting at the back of her parents' car while her dad was driving to get home. They were currently eight blocks away and she still had not told them of her dilemma during the one hour drive.

"We just want you to know how proud we are of you, dear," said her mother. Her father nodded.

"It's not like every daughter is as bright and pure as you" insisted her father.

Hermione bit her lip. There it was again, the strong sense of guilt ramming at her. She couldn't just let her parents idly use the word "pure" to describe her at all. How could you even use that word to explain someone tainted and deflowered by force? What is worse is how there is a child conceived from that wretched event, which seriously proved her impureness.

"Mother. Father. I have something quite serious to tell you." whispered Hermione.

"Dear, tell us anything but please raise your voice." replied her mother.

"A few months ago, this boy assau-" there it was again. Draco's spell trying to shut her down. She had to say it without revealing the truth directly. "I mean, there has been this issue that has changed my life."

"Oh? And what would that be dear?" asked her mother.

'Here goes nothing' Hermione thought. "On the last week of September, there was this traumatic incident that has left me in a predicament. You see, I am pregnant."

Her mother and father turned around at the back of the car. They were expressing a strange mix of shock, anger and misery on their faces.

"Get out."

"But it wasn't **my** choice!" Hermione insisted.

"What? Are you saying that you were forced upon?" her father asked sarcastically.

Hermione nodded her head.

"She can't even say it! How in bloody hell are we supposed to believe her!" yelled her father.

Hermione blinked. Her parents normally didn't swear.

"I am saying the damn truth! I can't really say anything because it is too painful!" (Which wasn't completely a whole lie, considering it does hurt thanks to Draco's spell)

"Get out. Pack your things and leave this household," said Ms. Granger.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her parents did abandon her. Her parents - whom she looked up to with pride and faith - have cast her aside.

"I said **GET OUT!** I don't want you sullying our good name!" Barked Ms. Granger.

Hermione got out of the car and ran inside the house. She then dashed into her room. Within less than an hour, she had everything she owned packed inside her endless enchanted bag. Hermione looked at her room one last time. It was now empty with just the bed and empty shelves left behind.

With Crookshanks held in a tight hug, wand in her pocket and her bag on her back, Hermione left the house. Her parents gave her an awful look of disgust on their faces as they stood on the porch.

Hermione ran to the nearest streetlight and raised her wand up. In no time flat, the Knight Bus came. Hermione sat down and patiently waited to get to her destination, ignoring how calamitous the ride was.

 _~Break~_

Hermione woke up. She couldn't believe she had dreamt about that awful night that happened about a week ago. She sighed and got ready to go back to Hogwarts.

She was feeling apprehensive about the future.

* * *

 ***Sighs* I had to reload this because I realized a couple of errors.**

 **I apologize for the long wait... AHAHAHA LATE CHRISTMAS PRESENT I GUESS ^_^' (If you don't celebrate Christmas, well... consider this a random gift)**

 **Well, I feel as though Hermione's life is just going down VERY drastically. I apologize for the fast pace if it is too uncomfortable. I feel that I want to add more to Hermione's misery.**

 **Hermione: You're quite sadistic.**

 **YES, I AM! AHAHAHA! My goal is "Revenge is best served with a smile" :)**

 **I will update soon as I can. I don't think I'll update within January because of exams (Please save me). However, I do intend to extend this story and get to the finish as much as possible. I AM SOOOOO DONE WITH HERMIONE BEING WITH HER RAPIST. IT MAKES ME CRINGE... even though I like Dramione. Sorry for making you an asshole, Draco ^-^'**

 **Till soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelation

Hermione was crying during the train ride. She was all alone in her compartment, aside from Crookshanks. She charmed her compartment to look like it was filled with illusions of people again. She did run into the Weasleys at the station, but before any of them could react she ran to the train.

As much as she wanted to be comforted by her friends she couldn't drag them down to her level. She didn't want to taint them with her impurity. That's how much she loved them.

She slowly put a hand on her belly. To an outsider, this looks a bit odd. Hermione, on the other hand, knew better. She charmed her clothes to conceal her small, but evident baby bump. She was, after all, around 3 months pregnant. How was she ever going to live in denial of the girl she once knew? Especially how Draco's spawn will be brought out into the world reminding her of that wretched day. Hermione had decided that she would not terminate the pregnancy, but a small lingering feeling of regret still lived. Sure, she was most likely giving the child up for adoption, but what if the child grew up to be like Voldemort? After all, Voldemort was still alive, and he can influence the child. He/she had Draco's blood running through them, so they truly did have the potential to excel in the Dark Arts.

Why was she placed with such a difficult decision at such a young age? Was this karma coming back to her for breaking rules at school? Although she had done questionable things with Harry and Ron during their adventures, she made sure to be a good student as much as she could. She especially tried so hard to please those who she idolized, especially her parents.

Her parents.

Hermione let a tear drop go down her cheek. The thought of her parents still haunted her. She knew they were very conservative and held their ideals to perfection close to heart; however, she was so perplexed at how they easily abandoned her.

 _'Stupid baby'_ she thought. _'This is all **YOUR** fault. If it weren't for you, I would still have my perfect life.'_

Hermione admitted that her life before the incident wasn't ideal, but when compared to her life now, her past life was heaven on Earth.

 _~Break~_

Hermione was the last one to get onto a carriage back to Hogwarts. She planned on arriving straight to her dorm without being noticed, so she planned on being the last one to leave the train. When she entered the Entrance Hall, she got grabbed by someone behind her. She tried to scream, hoping someone from the Great Hall can hear her, but her captor covered her mouth. Crookshanks bit the captor's left leg.

"Stupid cat," muttered the familiar voice. Hermione slowly turned her head around.

It was Draco.

Her eyes widened as he kicked Crookshanks off of him. Before she could react, Draco dragged her into a random room and locked the door.

Draco then turned around and picked his wand up from his robes. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand.

"Expellia-"

"Stupefy!" He yelled.

Hermione was then pushed back. Draco came straight to her fallen body and then picked her up by the neck with one arm. After that, he slapped her with the other hand.

"You insolent mudblood! How dare you get yourself knocked up with my seed! This is your fault!" He barked.

Hermione panicked. She swore her concealment charm was still effective! Before she could show her fear, a thought sparked up.

Her fault?

"Wait! This is **MY** fault all of a sudden? Excuse me! You came up to me, abducted me, and then **DID-YOU-KNOW-WHAT** to me! **YOU IMPLANTED YOUR SPERM INTO ME!** My body just did what was natural!" She countered back.

Draco slapped her again. "Of course, this is your fault you slag! It is also your fault that I got a severe beating out of my father! I thought I would come home with comfort only to find my father furious! He dragged my arse down to the family tree room where I found my name branching off to a blank spot with your name written under it as its mother!"

"Well excuse me if I knew I was going to be taken away by a **SURPRISE** kidnapping! I would have _obviously_ performed a contraceptive spell with the wand I got disarmed with that night. Or, I also could have given you condoms, because you were my out-of-the-blue captor. Yeah, it was _definitely_ my fault, considering how you planned this out before initiating it." Hermione sarcastically replied.

Draco punched her in the stomach. Hermione flinched and was wheezing.

"Accept that it was your fault for your body turning my precious seed into an abomination! Dear Merlin! My first heir is going to be born as a dirty half-blood! My family won't accept this! If it is born, the Malfoy curse will activate, forcing any attempts of child-bearing with someone else impossible! I need to get rid of it, and I know the best solution."

Draco curled his free hand into a fist, aiming it towards Hermione's stomach. Hermione braced herself. Before he could do any damage, the door got blasted open. It was Professor McGonagall.

"I told you there were students in there trying to do the dirty!" chimed Filch behind her.

"Does that really look like they were going to engage in mutual sexual engagement? That looks rather abusive than intentional" McGonagall sarcastically replied.

She focused her eyes onto Draco. "Mr. Malfoy! Unhand Ms. Granger right now!"

Draco grudgingly lets go of her. Hermione fell onto the ground and blacked out.

 _~Break~_

Hermione woke up. She found herself on a hospital bed.

 _'I must be in the hospital wing,'_ she thought.

Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Ginny Weasely were in the room.

"Ms. Granger. You blacked out due to the injuries you have acquired. You're physically ready now, but I cannot say that certainly with... The baby in your womb. Here, drink this." explained Madam Pomfrey. She then gave a cup of strange red blood liquid to her. Hermione slowly drank it, and then coughed and frowned at the taste.

"What? You thought this would taste like pumpkin juice? Dear Merlin no! I apologize for the taste, but I implore you to keep drinking." insisted Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione finished her cup. She looked down letting her tear drops fall, too ashamed to look at those around her.

"Dear, why are you crying?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I-I am tainted. I don't deserve to be here because I am pre-pregnant." stammered Hermione.

"Dear, there is nothing to be ashamed of," said Professor McGonagall. Hermione looked up to see her face and was surprised. She expected her teacher to express disgust and embarrassment, but she saw genuine concern instead." You are not going to be expelled under my watch. You are far by one of the brightest students I have ever come across. I will not let precious talent like that to leave, especially over something that wasn't in your control. Now, would you care to explain what happened?"

 _'Well, here goes nothing'_

"On the last week of September, I was doing my rounds as Head Girl. I then got suddenly ambushed by Malfoy. He dragged me to the Slytherin dorm and r-"

 _'Oh no! It's activating'_

"I got ra- ***cough*** ra- ***cough*** RA- ***coughs harder*** "

Those around her got concerned at how Hermione was struggling to explain.

Hermione tried again. "Let's say I got assa-" Hermione felt a massive migraine come in.

"I got for-" Hermione vomited onto the right side of her bed. Tears were coming down her face. The struggle to explain her dilemma was too real!

"Professor, this was exactly like the time she tried to talk to me. She kept getting interrupted by her body somehow," said Ginny.

Minerva frowned. "Ms. Granger, was this of Malfoy's doing?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "I need to do a quick spell right now to check on you."

With that, she waved her wand and silently incanted a spell. Her body then admitted a strange, dark purple aura around her. Professor then disabled the spell.

"Oh dear! It appears as though Mr. Malfoy has performed a rather potent dark magic spell that renders a victim's ability to speak over a specific event. He is the only one able to undo this spell. Nonetheless, there is a way to counteract this. I will be right back." with that, Professor McGonagall left the room.

Ginny then gave her a hug. "I had no idea this is what you had to go through Mione."

Hermione enjoyed this sweet gesture and sobbed quietly into Ginny's shoulder.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall came back with a potion in her hand. She gave it to Hermione.

"Drink this, it's Veritaserum. Now tell me, what is your full name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"What did Mr. Malfoy do to you when you were doing your rounds on the last week of September?"

"He raped me."

There was a pause. Ginny clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey felt like their hearts broke.

"Why were you with him in Filch's office?"

"He found out I was expecting his child from the Malfoy Family Tree."

"I need to talk to Albus about this. You stay here Ms. Granger and get some rest," said Professor McGonagall. She then left the room.

"I need to check things out with the supplies." said Madam Pomfrey, leaving the room with just Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny was about to leave until Hermione grabbed her arm. "Please stay," she whimpered. "I am afraid that you'll leave me like my parents."

She then cried her eyes out on Ginny's shoulders. Ginny felt her heart pang. It scared her how her strong-willed best friend had been reduced to a sobbing wreck.

 _'It's all that bloody git's fault!'_ she thought. Ginny patted her friend's back while she continued to cry. ' _There, there Hermione. While I am around, he will no longer hurt you.'_

* * *

 **Pssh! I am back kitties! I said I wouldn't be around because of my exams (which is completely true) but I couldn't resist myself. Draco got what was coming for him for being such a douche.**

 **Hooray! There are people who know what happened to Hermione! This is amazing! No, but it seriously is. Despite her struggle to explain her situation to people, she was able to bypass that with the truth serum (guess that shows saying the truth will truly set you free ;)**

 **Here is a little bit of information of that spell Draco casted. It's considered a spell under the Dark Arts, because it physically harms the user as well as psychologically ruins them, if there is no one to offer help. Draco is the only one who can get rid of the curse himself because it is truly tied to him. However, there are boundaries that the spell itself cannot go pass.** **Veritaserum, for instance, causes the user to say the truth. Once it wears off, though, the spell is activated again. Hermione cannot say in detail what happened, but she can nod if someone were to ask her instead. It's not her that is making the conclusion, it's someone else; therefore, the spell cannot intervene.**

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Do favourite, review and stuff.**

 **Till the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7: Because of the Baby

**Disclaimer: I think I made it obvious that I own nothing of J.K Rowling's work.**

* * *

It's been about a week since that day. Professor McGonagall spoke to Professor Dumbledore about her findings. As a result, Dumbledore had expelled Draco from Hogwarts. Dumbledore tried convincing Draco to break his spell but failed when his father decided to intervene. Hermione was there in his office to show her memory in the pensieve to Dumbledore, while being on the influence of the Veritaserum. The glare she got from Malfoy Sr. when Dumbledore announced Draco's punishment gave her chills. Unfortunately, the look in Draco's eyes when he turned to look at her before leaving the room was far more frightening. It felt as though he will come back real soon to kill her. She felt her body shiver and heart beating faster.

It hadn't been easy for Hermione when word got out that Draco had been expelled. People eventually found out that she was pregnant. How it spread? She didn't know, but she had speculations that Pansy had something to do with it.

About 4 days ago, Pansy pushed her to a wall while on her way to Potions. Pansy was then blabbering how she found out from Draco himself that Hermione was bearing his child by mistake. She was going to duel her when luckily Professor McGonagall intervened.

Hermione speculated that Draco purposely told Pansy, so that she can ruin Hermione's life at Hogwarts in his place.

'Stupid git' she thought.

At first, when people found out about her pregnancy, Hermione originally thought that she would be ostracized. Instead, many people sympathized for her, except for 99.9% of Slytherin. She didn't count the whole Slytherin house, because yesterday Astoria Greengrass passed by her and whispered a simple "thank you". It was quite odd to be honest, because she swore everyone from Slytherin was with Draco. Besides, Hermione wasn't one to believe in rumours, but apparently Astoria was in an arranged marriage with Malfoy. Shouldn't she be pissed at how Hermione ruined it?

This was the least of her confusion. What really shocked her the most was how Ron broke up with her. She kind of figured that he would, but she never would have thought that the reason was she was lying. Her boyfriend thought that she willingly opened her legs and cried - well struggled to say - rape.

She blamed it all on the baby.

Hermione was on her way to the Gryffindor common room to see Ron and try to fix their relationship. What she saw them though broke her heart into a million pieces.

Ron was snogging with Lavender Brown. Ron looked up and see Hermione. He started panicking until Lavender spoke up.

"Yeah, you saw us snogging. So what? He's **MY** boyfriend now," said Lavender.

"Y-y-your b-b-boyfriend?" Hermione timidly asked.

"Well, obviously Granger! I don't care that you saw me with her. She's my girlfriend now," said Ron.

"But why?"

"Isn't it obvious? We are through! I can't be with someone who went behind my back and made sweet love to **OUR** enemy!" Ron yelled.

Hermione snapped. She went up to Ron and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you think that! Like I've been trying to say, it was not intentional. You think I wanted you-know-what to happen to me by ferret? Merli-"

"You can't even say it! How am I supposed to believe you?" Ron interrupted.

"Are you that dense, Ronald? Ginny even told you that there's a nearly irreversible spell placed on me that renders my ability to speak of that event. I can't believe I was trying to save myself for you until marriage! What is worst is how I thought we can rekindle what we had by seeing you today! Ugh!" with that, Hermione left the room. She didn't care at how people in the common room were staring. She didn't care how Harry held her wrist, only for her to yank it out.

Hermione ran straight to her dorm and cried her eyes out. It was the baby in her that was ruining her life! Had it not been for it, maybe she and Ron would've stayed together. Ron lashing out on her, accusing her, and making out with Lavender wouldn't have happened if there was no baby. Yet... Why did she feel as though the blame shouldn't be placed upon the baby? If it was truly meant to be, Ron would have believed her. He wouldn't have to resort to such vulgar behavior to get his point across. Maybe it was for the best. She didn't need a future spouse to not believe in her. She didn't need Ron to call her such derogatory things. This was one good thing this child brought to her life. Hermione realized that she was truly worth more, with or without her childhood sweetheart.

 _3 months later~_

Hermione still hadn't reconciled with Ron. Aside from him, her friendship with those she pushed away had been fixed. Hermione felt better that her friends knew about her rape and her unexpected pregnancy, so much that she decided to eat with them again at the Gryffindor table.

She was currently eating her third plate of spaghetti with her fellow Gryffindors near her... Except for Ron. Her friends sided with her, which made him feel betrayed. As a result, he chose to sit two tables down to eat his meal with Lavender.

"Blimey, Hermione! This is your third plate!" Seamus pointed out. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, of course, Seamus! I am eating for two now, and these cravings are quite persistent!" exclaimed Hermione.

"It's still quite shocking that you're pregnant, though. You don't even look like it, especially being 7 months pregnant," said Neville.

"Well, of course, I don't! I set up a concealment charm on my clothes!" retorted Hermione.

"Geez, Hermione. You don't need to be so sarcastic with us. I get that it's a combination of your hormones and N.E.W.T's that are causing you to stress out, but it isn't good for you and the can cause implications for the fetus," said Harry.

Harry wasn't wrong. Hermione had been under stress during her whole school year. The trauma of the rape. The pain of her parents kicking her out. The ridicule she had to endure from the Slytherin and the silent judgmental stares of her peers. The struggle of keeping up with school while keeping up with the demands of her pregnant body. Finally, the stress of taking her N.E.W.T's by the end of the year. All of this had been moulded to form a giant boulder of anxiety placed upon her shoulders.

"Cheer up Hermione! I am sure you will get Outstandings in your N.E.W.T's" beamed Ginny.

"Thanks, Ginny. I needed that," said Hermione, with a smile.

"Did you find out if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl?" asked Seamus.

Hermione frowned. "No, Seamus. And I intend to not find out."

"Aw, but why?" He pestered. Ginny, Harry, and Neville gave him stares, but he seemed oblivious to the situation.

"Because I don't intend on forming attachments with it," stated Hermione. Feeling done with this conversation, Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. She went to the nearest washroom.

Hermione went up to a mirror and slowly lifted her shirt. It revealed her protruding belly.

She really didn't want to know her baby's gender; otherwise, she would start questioning her choice on giving up the child. She was 17 years-old for crying out loud! She was in no condition to take care of the fetus. Yet, her curiosity did make her wonder what the child's gender was going to be. Would it have really been a major influence on her final decision? If she was so keen on adoption then the gender would have made no difference. Still, Hermione was afraid to find out and know the fetus growing in her.

 _1 month later~_

Hermione was sitting through Charms class, listening attentively to Professor Flitwick's lecture while taking notes. Suddenly, a sharp pain in her stomach hit her hard. Hermione clutched her stomach.

She screamed. Everyone in the class looked at her.

"Hermione? Are you going into labour? You're only 8 months pregnant," asked Harry.

She felt an odd wet feeling at her bottom. She looked down to see the ground. Her fear had been confirmed: her water broke. Hermione was indeed going into labour.

Everyone in the room started panicking. Some students were breathing heavier than usual. Other students were pacing around. Hermione didn't see why the other students were worried; she was the one in labour here. If anything, she should be more petrified than them.

"Everyone, settle down. I need some people to be with me as I bring Hermione to the Hospital Wing," said Professor Flitwick. Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Hannah Abbott didn't hesitate to volunteer. Flitwick pointed his wand at Hermione. "Levicorpus," he said as he performed the required wand movement.

Hermione looked at Ron, who was quite stunned by the situation. She let a tear drop fall down. She thought he would, at least, volunteer because he was her friend. However, he still hadn't let go of the fact that she was pregnant with Draco's child.

It hadn't been an easy job carrying Hermione to the Hospital Wing. When they arrived and when Madam Pomfrey put Hermione on a bed, she was already dilated 10cm.

"Just push dear," said Madam Pomfrey. Easier said than done. Compared to how Draco's erect penis felt like a sword destroying her insides, pushing this baby felt like a big cannonball coming out of her small vagina hole. Hermione kept groaning as she pushed. She was squeezing Harry's hand so hard he wanted to stop holding onto her hand. Neville, Seamus, and Hannah were outside of the Hospital Wing, not really wanting to be a part of "The Miracle Joy of Life" that was taking place.

"Get Ginny here! Agh!" screamed Hermione.

"But she's in class!" exclaimed Harry.

"I don't give a bloody damn if she's in class or not! I fucking need her!" barked Hermione.

"I'll get her!" yelled Neville from the outside. In no time flat, Ginny arrived on the scene.

"Come on 'Mione! You can do it! You've been through worst!" yelled Ginny.

Hermione glared at her. "I honestly doubt that I've been through worst compared t-"

"You listen to me right now, Granger! Yes, you have! You went around breaking rules at only first year! You've been petrified by a giant snake in second! You rebelled against a teacher AND a worker at the Ministry of Magic in the fifth year! You had to endure the silent pain of rape and abandonment this year! When you combine all of that, what you're going through right now is child's play!" exclaimed Ginny.

She was right. Hermione had been through worst. She kept pushing, and eventually the baby popped out.

"It's a girl!" said Madam Pomfrey. She picked up the child to clean and for inspection.

Hermione put a small smile on her face. She looked so exhausted, with so much sweat glistening down her forehead. She then slumped onto the bed and closed her eyes.

 _~Break~_

Hermione woke up. She found a tray of food right beside her table. It appeared to just have arrived few minutes ago. Hermione happily ate it whole. Five minutes after she had finished, Madam Pomfrey came back with the baby. She had been looking worried sick and tired.

"Hermione, I did the best I could. Your baby was born premature, so this was to be expected. She's only two pounds right now, a dangerous weight for newborns. She was also born rather cold. I've increased her original weight from 1 pound and 6 ounces. Hermione, I know this is against your protocol, but I am going to put the baby on your chest. This will naturally warm up the baby," explained Madam Pomfrey. She put the baby between Hermione and her hospital gown, which she was put in before labour.

Hermione examined the baby. It was too soon to judge what her facial features would look like, but the girl had pale skin, almost ghastly pale. Hermione assumed it was because of her cold body. Her baby had tufts of brown hair lying on her tiny head. Hermione didn't know the colour of her baby's eyes, though.

"Did she ever opened her eyes?" asked Hermione. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"I'll go get your friends," said Madam Pomfrey. Hermione nodded.

Having this little baby on her chest made Hermione want to re-evaluate.

 _'So much for cutting off ties,_ ' thought Hermione.

Her daught- this baby looked really fragile. She couldn't believe that this small human was what she had grown in her body. No one would have ever believed someone so helpless derived from someone so ruthless. Her weak body would have stunned people if they knew the truth of her conception. Still, it was hard to get past the fact that the girl's father was her mother's rapist.

Harry and Ginny came into her room. They looked worried sick.

"Hermione, how are you doing?" asked Ginny.

""Good, just a little tired is all," said Hermione. She yawned.

Harry noticed the little baby under her gown. "I see that the baby is resting on you. Are you going to keep her?"

"I honestly don't know. This child is so vulnerable, I can't just let a stranger hurt her, after all, I've been through. Yet... I still don't think I am quite fit. I am sure her adopted parents can provide her more than I can ever have. Adoption is still a strong option," replied Hermione.

Harry's facial expression darkened. "You can't just assume that," he muttered then left the room.

"Hermione, you have to remember Harry was adopted into an abusive household. You can't expect him to truly support adoption," explained Ginny. Hermione mentally slapped herself. Of course, Harry wouldn't really support it. Now that she thought about it, she wouldn't either. Why would she risk putting the child in danger when Hermione had to put up with so much just for her. Hermione couldn't fathom what the child's life would have been like if she were in a violent household.

"Ginny, I have no choice. I'm too young. I'm jobless. I have no home. I haven't even graduated. This baby's father is a ferret. I can't just look at her without thinking about him. I don't think I can love her," said Hermione.

Ginny sighed.

"You have to at least try." With that, she left the room.

Hermione was lost now. Adoption or motherhood? How can she really decide.

A teardrop fell down her cheek. Suddenly, a small finger picked it up. Hermione looked at the infant below her. The girl had finally opened her eyes, revealing identical chocolate brown eyes to her own. She extended her arms open and gave her a hug. Hermione smiled at this.

"You still don't have a name. How about Rosalyn Stella Granger?"

* * *

 **This was a rather quick update. I've been feeling inspired lately, so that's why I have been updating frequently for a while.**

 **Hermione decided to keep the child in the end. Some of you might be disappointed (I can completely understand). Before I uploaded the first chapter, I initially thought of adoption. However, after reading a couple of rape-pregnancy articles online, I decided to go the other route.**

 **After this story ends, I may do an alternative timeline with Hermione giving up her daughter. I haven't worked on the details, so you guys would most likely comment and I would go along most of the part.**

 **I'll most likely update real soon. Faster with comments ;) After the next update, I definitely can't guarantee the status of the chapter afterwards.**

 **Do comment, follow, or favourite! It helps bring sanity in me knowing people actually like my story :D**


	8. Chapter 8: The Drive to Succeed

Rosalyn was happily sucking her mother's breast. It was May 23, a week after she was introduced to the world. Hermione felt uncomfortable. It was all so new to her. Why, just before she gave birth, she wasn't a mother. Now, she had a little life to guard over. A responsibility she couldn't just run away from.

 _~Flashback~_

 _An hour passed since she named her daughter. Her daughter started crying. Hermione started panicking. She got up and looked for Madam Pomfrey._

 _"Dear, what's wrong?" asked Madam Pomfrey._

 _"It's... my daughter. She burst out tears and I don't know what to do!" said Hermione, who was panicking._

 _Madam Pomfrey smiled. "It's time to feed your child now."_

 _With that, the nurse had taught the young mother how to feed, properly hold a child, and how to change her diaper._

 _Hermione felt awkward not possessing any knowledge on baby care prior to the lesson. She may have read a couple of pregnancy books, but she skipped the sections on actually care of the infant. She didn't see the need, since she originally planned on giving the child up for adoption. She was now regretting it. Motherhood looked like it would be a troublesome journey, and for the first time, she possessed no knowledge on how to approach it._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Rosalyn stopped feeding on her mother's breast. Hermione then patted the baby's back to force a burp out. Rosalynn burped and then fell asleep on her shoulder.

Feeling satisfied, she put the baby in her crib, that Mrs. Weasley had generously offered, along with other donated baby stuff. She didn't really mind the material being old and used. As long as it was functional, it was all fine. Besides, she was extremely fortunate for the kindness shown by the Weasleys. Everyone, except for Ron and Charlie, had rushed to check up on her well-being. Charlie was in Romania, while Ron still didn't believe that his ex was forced into sexual submission.

Hermione could now focus on her school work. There were many things that needed to be finished. She had to write 3 essays, 2 assignments, and study for her tests. On the side, she had to study for her N.E.W.T's, if she even had time.

Hermione opened her Charms textbook and flipped the pages and vigorously took notes. She didn't know the next time her daughter would request something, and she didn't want to wait and do nothing to see. Although Madam Pomfrey offered to look over the child while she was attending classes, it was her responsibility to care afterwards. It took some time to adjust, but it slowly became a routine. A tiring one though. Hermione was no stranger to fatigue, having to stay up late to study and Head Girl duties. Except, this time it was different. Caring for a child wasn't as predictable as her other duties. It was completely unpredictable. She couldn't make a schedule based on her daughter's needs. She couldn't just force the child to sleep or eat at a certain time, nor could she just push diaper change later. Her daughter was far more fragile and needed a lot of attention. Hermione's eye bags are beginning to darken as a result of motherhood. She had been accustomed to the life of a studious schoolgirl, but now she must also adapt to parenthood. Unlike school though, knowledge was learned through experience, which was something she couldn't easily adjust to.

~Break~

Her first N.E.W.T exam was tomorrow and Hermione wanted to scream. It wasn't that she couldn't handle exam stress; she was built for that. It was that she wasn't able to follow her old routine that has caused her to struggle in school. Her duties were piling up, and her grades had been decreasing. It wasn't that she was doing awful, it just didn't feel the same to occasionally see "Outstanding". Hermione was still first in her year, except she wasn't getting the stellar grades that can back up that claim. She was getting "Exceeds Expectations". To the average student, that would be satisfying, if even great. To her, it was a fail. School was easy because she had the passion regurgitating information. Her marks were also rather high, because her parents had high expectations. Combine those factors and a perfectionist is the result.

It was different now though. She no longer had to fear disappointing her parents and she didn't have the time to check thoroughly. Change was something she didn't really enjoy. It was what caused her to be in this situation.

Rosalyn was coughing hard. Hermione checked her fever. She then picked up the baby and gave her medicine to her. Her daughter was experiencing a severe fever. As a result, Hermione had to be careful with her, neglecting her precious study time.

Tears fell down her face. Everything was getting overwhelming now. Exams now towered over her, and it was increasingly becoming harder to top over. She was an orphan now, being abandoned by her parents. She had a living burden to look over. She couldn't handle the secret judgments of peers. Hermione had the universe on her shoulders.

Hermione wished she could have her parents here. They were the people that originally protected her from harm. They also provided her more than she ever wanted growing up. It was no surprise, considering how they're dentists, being able to afford luxury stuff for their only child. They taught her the key to their success.

 _"If you want something to achieve, you must put yourself to your limit. Nothing is free in life, and life will compensate to your actions. You must adapt," her mother said._

That memory was as clear as crystal. It gave her the mentality to do well. Although her mum abandoned her, she still kept that memory of her mother alive.

She knew the severity of her final exams. The O.W.L's were now child's play; these exams now determine her life. They highly contribute to her career. A bad mark will result in a financially unstable, bad job, which could be hard to even get. This was her future now. How could she provide for herself if there was nothing that can support her.

Hermione started whimpering. Suddenly, a small hand touched her face. Hermione looked down and saw Rosalyn, her daughter. She forgot she was still holding her baby. Rosalyn looked at her mother with her curious brown eyes. It hurt Hermione to know that this little girl would grow up as unfortunate. Not just because of her conception, but the fact that she would have struggles to just survive. A little bundle shouldn't have to go through that.

 _'No!'_

She couldn't accept that! No child should ever fear about trying to live for another tomorrow, and neither should hers. She may have been brought in by an appalling way, but she still had rights.

A flame ignited in Hermione. Out of nowhere, Hermione didn't care anymore about her struggles. She didn't care about getting stellar grades. She no longer had parents to please anymore. Hermione shouldn't study because of those petty reasons. She will study hard because she needed to survive life. She's dependent on the success it would bring for her small family.

With that, Hermione put the baby in her crib. She then grabbed her notes from the desk and sat on the rocking chair beside the crib. She needed to do this for Rosalyn, to give her the life she deserves.

 _~Two weeks later~_

Today was graduation day. The audience clapped. Hermione just finished her speech as the Valedictorian and stepped off the podium. Everyone wasn't really surprised: she was the Brightest Witch of Their Age. She, on the other, was surprised when they informed her on the last day of school, which was three days ago. She had somehow managed to score "Outstandings" in all her 10 exams, a rare achievement. She may have not scored that high had it not be for Rosalyn being her purpose to.

The staff and the student body were proud of her. Even those who hated her were even astounded. After all, who can live the tale of getting the highest grades while being a young parent?

Rosalyn smiled at her mummy. She was in Mrs. Weasley's arms while Hermione gave her speech. Hermione picked the baby up and pecked her forehead.

"Everybody! Let's take a group picture!" beamed Mr. Weasley. Everyone clustered together to smile in front of the camera, making sure the camera can take a whole picture of the group. Then, individual pictures were taken. The Golden trio smiled brightly at the camera and laughed. It was definitely a journey, but they managed to pull through together. Ron had finally accept that the things that happened unexpectedly and reconciled. Lavender was upset at how he was friends again with Hermione, so he broke up with her. It was toxic to keep a psycho girlfriend after all. Next, family photos were taken. The Weasleys were all jolly as their youngest boy finally graduated. Hermione was delighted by the scene, but there was a dark feeling still lying dormant. Her heart. She wished her parents were here.

"What about you, young lady?" asked the photographer. Hermione bit her lip. She had no direct family members. All there was Rosalyn, her daughter. Despite the small family, she was fortunate.

Hermione nodded, carrying her daughter on her hip. They were smiling at the camera. Rosalyn was waving while she was giggling at her adorable daughter. The man snapped the picture and handed it, Hermione.

"Your little sister is so cute! It's too bad your parents couldn't come," he said.

Hermione cringed but thanked him for the photo.

They then headed inside the Great Hall to celebrate their Graduation dinner and ball. Everyone was happy having a great time to commemorate this milestone. Hermione danced for a while, but she then decided to sit instead. She enjoyed watching her classmates enjoying themselves. Rosalyn gurgled in her arms. Hermione smiled. Her life was finally getting good.

* * *

 **I am back my fellow readers! I have uploaded the newest chapter! I hoped you guys liked it!**

 **Do comment and all that fantastic stuff fanfic readers do!**


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was here having a good time... Except where was Harry?

Hermione jolted when someone had suddenly put their hands on her shoulders. She turned around. It was Harry, looking terrified, was panting heavily. "'Mione, tell everybody to get out of Hogwarts now!"

"But why?" she asked confusingly.

"Dumbledore died. Snape disarmed the anti-apparition boundaries before he killed him. The Death Eaters are coming!"

Hermione shot a flare to the ceiling with her wand. Everyone in the room looked at her. "Everybody get out! Dumbledore died! The Death Eaters are coming!"

"Likely story, Granger! Always wanting attention!" yelled Pansy.

 **BOOM!**

No one needed to know where that sound came from. The Death Eaters apparating around the room with their black trail was a dead give away. Panicking, Hermione clutched onto her daughter. She SERIOUSLY hoped Malfoy wasn't here. She then held Harry's hand. They tried to look for the Weasleys, but she caught Draco's eyes. He was now immediately crossing her, wand already pointing at the baby in her arm. Hermione panicked; without thinking, she disapparated from Hogwarts, along with Harry and Rosalyn.

They then landed at the front yard of the Weasley's home. Rosalyn was hysterically crying and shaking. The toll of apparating for the first time was evident in the baby. Hermione, out of stupid impulse, had forgotten that babies were more sensitive to apparition. Her baby wailed. Tears were now falling down her face, as she desperately cradled her baby to no avail.

Life was being an as ass at this point. Making her suffer for a while, then giving her the false hope that she would receive her happy ending. Only for it to all come crashing down.

Then, her prayers were answered when she heard a distinct "pop" sound. She looked up to see who apparated. It was the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley ran up to Hermione and Harry and gave them a big hug, thankful that they were still alive. She then stopped to notice the child in pain.

"Oh dear! What happened dear?" she asked.

"I-I apparated with her. I f-forgot that babies shouldn't apparate yet," said the struggling Hermione. Mrs Weasley went into the house and then came back with Dittany in her hands. She then fed the baby with it. Rosalyn stopped crying and went to sleep in her mother's arms. She then gave the whole Dittany bottle to Hermione.

"Dittany can be also be used for sensitive reactions to apparating. Keep it dear. You won't know when you have to apparate with Rosie for an emergency," she said. "Dear, you did what was best during the moment. Your first instinct was ensuring Rose got to safety, which she is."

Hermione nodded, appreciating Molly's comforting words. She looked at the baby. Even though she wasn't that old enough and Hermione was still confused with her feelings towards her, there wasn't a doubt that Hermione wanted her to be safe. It was now her drive in life.

 _~Break~_

"I guess we have to start looking for the Horcruxes," said Harry. Ron nodded.

"So you guys are leaving now?" asked Hermione. The boys turned around.

Hermione went down the stairs to get some water when she heard her friends. They looked ready and were about to leave. They didn't even tell her their plans.

"Look, 'Mione... We didn't want to tell you because we don't want to risk the safety of you and your baby," said Ron.

"But what about our promise to be together? I'm the brains of the group! You can't just abandon me! You need me!" shouted Hermione.

"That's why we asked Luna to come with us," Harry quietly said. "Hermione, Rose is too young. She needs her mom. Whether you like it or not, Rosie needs you the most. You can't just simply leave her behind."

Hermione frowned. She didn't feel like drinking water anymore. She felt betrayed at how she was abandoned by her best friends. It hurt her to know that they've planned it out. Hermione turned around and went back up the stairs. She didn't want to say farewell to her friends, even though they could die and today may have been the last time she'd seen them.

Hermione went back to her room. The room previously belonged to the Weasley twins, but they moved out. Hermione looked inside the crib, previously owned by Ginny Weasley, where Rosalyn was sleeping quite soundly. As much as she was angered by her friends' decision, she was secretly thankful. She couldn't risk exposing her daughter to death at such an early age. She suspected that she and Rosalyn would be prime targets (with the same amount of attention for Harry) for Death Eaters. After all, her daughter would be the bane existence of the Death Eater's ideals.

 _~Break~_

It had been a month since Harry and Ron left. Today was Bill and Fleur's wedding. Who knew that the girl that gave Ron's first kiss on the cheek would marry his older brother? It was ironic.

Hermione had been getting her and her daughter ready for the wedding. Her daughter was wearing a simple white dress with a white headband. Her mother, on the other hand, was wearing a beautiful red dress with a red shawl. She was also wearing a bit of makeup, and had her hair in a braided headband, with her tamed curls cascading down. Hermione's hair had calmed down from frizzy curls to loose curls.

Hermione was, simply put, beautiful. The shawl was a bit unnecessary, but Hermione felt a bit self-conscious at the thought of boys looking at her with lust in their eyes. Who could blame her though? Lust was what made Draco into sexually abusing her.

Hermione then picked her daughter up, and her bag. Her bag still contained everything she owned, but it also contained her daughter's diapers which she may need. They then entered the tent. She was surprisingly greeted by a stranger and Ron.

"Hermione, it's me!" said the stranger, whose voice sounded eerily like Harry's. "I drank a Polyjuice potion for security reasons."

Hermione blinked. It really was her friends. She gave them short hugs and then they sat down at their table. They then immensely talked about their Horcrux hunt. They luckily found one Horcrux. It was a locket that was previously found with Umbridge. They had a hard time destroying, especially how it temporarily isolated Ron with the-the group. It hadn't been until three days ago when Ron destroyed it with the Gryffindor sword, which Harry found by swimming inside a lake. Hermione was glad her friends were safe.

"Listen... Hermione, we heard some nasty rumours. Apparently, there will be this special department going to be run by Umbridge if the Death Eaters take over. It's called the "Muggle-Born Registration Commission". Rumour has it they'll hunt down muggleborns and eradicate them on the spot. Hermione, you're on the top list. If anything happens, I want you to live at 12 Grimmauld. You'll be safer there than with the Weasleys."

Hermione nodded and frowned. She couldn't believe she had such a big bounty on her head. Hermione tightly held her baby close.

The table was quiet, until Viktor Krum came up to them. Everybody was surprised how Viktor still recognized Hermione.

" Her-my-own-ninny! It is so nice to see you! Especially how beautiful you have gotten," said Viktor. Hermione blushed. No one had ever flatly complimented her about her beauty, not even Ron. She didn't notice Ron get irritated by his comment. Viktor then asked to dance with her, which she gladly obliged. She handed her baby to Harry.

They then held hands and began to waltz around the dance floor.

"You have a cute sister," said Viktor.

Hermione flustered.

"She's actually my daughter," she said, embarrassed by his comment.

Viktor frowned.

"I guess your red-head friend beat me to get you."

"Oh no, Ron isn't the father."

Viktor raised a brow.

"Who is the father then?"

"Let's just say that the relationship with the father was unintentional."

The candles in the room were turned off. A patronus entered the room. Everybody stopped to look at it. That's when they got the message that the Death Eaters had taken over and they were coming. Everyone started panicking. Hermione let go of Viktor's hand and ran back to the table. She immediately picked up her baby from Harry's hands and disapparated from the tent.

She then arrived in front of the formed Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Without any hesitation, she did the needed requirements to access the house and went inside. She then rummaged through her bag to find the Dittany, and instantly fed it to the wailing baby. Rosalyn then went back to sleep.

"The mudblood has finally arrived," muttered Kreacher, who had been standing in front of her since she had arrived.

"Harry told you I was coming, right?" she asked. The house-elf rolled his eyes and nodded. He then left to continue what he had been doing.

Hermione had decided to settle down in the bedroom she last shared with Ginny. She changed her dress into a set of PJ's along with Rosalyn. She then set up the crib conjured by Professor McGonagall back in Hogwarts. She laid her baby there, who had been already sleeping because of the Dittany. Hermione then laid down on her bed.

Everything was going too fast. One moment she was in the height of joy then the next it gets robbed by Death Eaters. It was also a Death Eater that robbed her of her parents and innocence. Her parents! They could also be prime targets!

Hermione decided to go seek her parents to get them to safety tomorrow, whether they like it or not.

 _~The next day~_

Hermione apparated in front of the Granger home. She gave her baby her required dosage of Dittany. Hermione was hesitant, but decided to knock.

Her mother opened the door, but tried to close it when she saw who it was. Hermione put her foot by the door.

"Get out!" she yelled.

"Please! Just a moment of your time!" she pleaded. Mrs. Granger grudgingly let Hermione in. The family sat around the dinner table, like old times.

"Moth- Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Rosalyn Stella Granger," she said.

Her mother was about to peek at the bundle in Hermione's arms, but her father prevented her.

"I see you gave my name to your bastard. Are you trying to come back and live here, after you failed to live on your own?" he spat.

"That isn't why I came, Sir. Besides, I would like to let you know that I graduated at the top of my class and was Valedictorian," she said.

She saw a small glimpse of pride in her father's eyes before they vanished.

"Well, you're wasting my time. Get out," he blankly said.

"I came to tell you that the Death Eaters may come and get you! Please, leave while you can!" she pleaded.

"No! This is your fault that we are now dragged into this! I knew you were a bad omen ever since you got your letter!" yelled Mrs. Ganger.

Her parents stood up and went towards her seat. They were going to forcefully take her out. Hermione then whipped her wand at them. They stood back. She then bit her lip.

"Obliviate."

 _~Break~_

Hermione sat down on a seat in the Knight bus. She didn't want to apparate. She wasn't in the mood. Her parents still thought that she was a disappointment. Despite all that, she wiped their memory and changed their memories. They were now on their way to Australia. She did what she did because she still loved them. She couldn't stand the thought of her parents murdered had she let her spite taken over. She loved her parents too dearly to let that happen.

* * *

 **AYE! Double-update! So here it is: chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed these two chapters!**

 **Hermione: You give me a happy ending then swoon in to make it awful. WTF!**

 **Psssh! Dear Hermione, you beautiful munchkin! Just look at you being so courageous and selfless with saving your parents! It's so sweet seeing you do that though!**

 **Hermione: I wouldn't have been in that situation if you weren't that sick in the head**

 **Well that's what everyone says so... idgaf :3**

 **Do review, follow and favourite.**

 **Till next time,**

 **InsanelyFangirlism - The crazy fangirl**


	10. Chapter 10: The Piano

Hermione opened the door. She had returned from her awful trip to her childhood home. It hurt her to know her parents were still disappointed in her, but in pained her how they no longer had no recollection of her. It's as if her legs had been ripped from her. Her parents provided her stability, but now they were no longer with her. She headed to the kitchen to surprisingly find Harry, Ron, and Luna eating.

"Hermione, where were you?" Harry asked. Everyone at the table was eating their food until they noticed Hermione by the door frame. They all looked like savages, coming out of a fight with their clothes all torn up. It's as if they looked like they would never have thought of seeing daylight again. As much as she was fortunate to see them, she still felt a strong sense of regret lurking in her heart.

"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered. Hermione sat down and ate some of the clam chowder they were eating. No one talked further after that. It was obvious that the muggleborn wasn't in the mood. Whatever happened before she arrived must have been devastating. Once they finished, Harry began to talk.

"I am so glad you came here, Hermione. The rumors were indeed correct: the Muggle-Born Registration Committee has begun. I also advise you to never say You-Know-Who's name. His name has a detection spell placed upon it, which will summon Death Eaters within an instant," he said.

Hermione nodded, taking in the warning. She then excused herself from the room and headed upstairs. Hermione put her sleeping baby in her crib. She then went up to the Drawing Room, which she noticed Ron and Luna getting eerily close. Ron noticed her presence and welcomed her. Feeling uncomfortable with everything that happened today, Hermione started playing the piano in the room. She needed to escape, even for a brief moment. She slowly pressed down buttons, which eventually harmonized with one another to sound like a beautiful symphony. She was playing _"Für Elise"_ by Beethoven by heart.

 _~Flashback~_

 _8-year-old Hermione Granger looked at the audience from behind the stage. To say she was scared would be lying; the girl was mortified by the big audience! It was the first time she had to perform for such a big crowd. What was worst was how her parents were front-row and center. Their many judging eyes made her feel as if she were a gun target ready to be shot at._

 _"And now we have Hermione Granger, playing "Für Elise" by Beethoven," announced the lady._

 _ **'Stupid lady'**_ _Hermione bitterly thought. Why did she have to announce her name? People will now know who exactly to make fun of. It sucked that people teased her about her teeth and hair. She didn't need to be publicly ostracized by a crowd for her awful performance too!_

 _She walked to the stage and sat down. She gulped_

 _'Here goes nothing'_

 _Hermione started playing. Playing each key correctly. The notes sounding just right. Hermione was truly doing it._

 _She needed to play perfectly. Her parents expected her to excel. Her parents have forced her to do ballet, play the violin and piano. She was expected to be a master at this, despite her young age. She couldn't protest. Her parents have provided her with everything. This was just her way to pay for their services._

 _ **"We work so hard for you"**_ _her mother's words rang._

 _She couldn't fail them. She couldn't fathom the consequences if she did. She had been built to succeed. It was her function to._

 _Hermione finished playing. The audience stood up and gave her a standing ovation. Hermione looked at her parents. Their eyes were glistening with pride. They were definitely satisfied with her._

 _"That's my girl!" was what he daddy would always say._

 _She liked being praised by parents, that's why she liked being the best. Their praises made her feel motivated to please them further as if she were a priceless gem._

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Wow, Hermione! I didn't know you can play the piano," said Luna. Hermione turned around to see their faces. Luna was impressed while Ron had bewilderment written all over his face. He knew his ex was extremely intelligent, friendly and _-dare he say it-_ gorgeous as hell. He didn't know she would be impressively talented too! Ron was bitterly regretting letting her go.

"Well, my parents made me have to do a lot as a child," replied Hermione. Her parents demanded perfection in every aspect. They expected her to do well in school, be presentable, and be talented too. She barely passed their expectations as a child, but she really blew it when she revealed her pregnancy.

"Wait... Where were your parents? I thought they would have come to your graduation?" asked Ron. The room instantly felt tensed. Hermione frowned. She didn't want to think about them. They still were quite dear to her heart. Luna sensed the tension and smacked Ron's arms. She then leads the both of them out of the room, leaving Hermione with her thoughts.

Hermione didn't want to be left with her thoughts. She didn't want to think about her parents, so she kept playing on the piano to be distracted. She'd rather be lost in the music temporarily, riding with the notes, than be forced to think about her parents. The pain of losing people she loved dearly, especially those who brought her up, was unbearable.

 _~Break~_

Hermione unbuttoned her shirt and let Rosalyn suck from her breast. Her baby cried during her piano play, which alarmed her it was feeding time. Hermione had been playing so long, she had been oblivious to the time that passed. Rosalyn eagerly sucked her mother's breast, satisfying her hunger. Despite doing this for a while, it still felt odd for Hermione. She was now a mother to her infant, losing her own in the process. She wondered how her mother felt when she breastfed herself as a baby.

Ron knocked on the door, interrupting her thoughts. He then proceeded into the room and sat on the bed across from where she was sitting. He looked at her feeding her child, and she felt uncomfortable. She had never shown herself feeding her young to anyone before. She preferred to do it in private being too embarrassed to show it. Having Ron looking at her made her feel jittery. There was a long silence until Ron spoke up.

"You know, Luna told me she suspected something was off so that's why pulled me out of the room. I'm sorry for bringing that question up," he confessed. Ron didn't see the harm in the question until Luna made him reevaluate the situation. He felt stupid by being dense to not realize that her parents were a touchy subject.

Hermione nodded, accepting the apology.

"My parents abandoned me on Christmas day when I revealed my pregnancy. They didn't believe the possibility of... You know. As a result, they made me pack everything and leave," she explained, biting her lip to resist the urge to cry. "I saw them today. That's why I came in late. Anyways, I tried to explain that the Death Eaters may come and showed their granddaughter. They didn't even look at her. They were disgusted by her as if she were a disease. They also didn't want to believe they might be hunted down. My mother called me a bad omen. I-I wiped their memories clean to protect them.."

Hermione finished, struggling at the end. Her daughter stopped sucking and nestled closer to her chest. Hermione stood up and sent her daughter to her crib. She came back and sat down to cry. It was all so much to take in. Ron stood up and hugged her. Hermione sunked in his shoulders.

"Shh... It's alright 'Mione. You did the right thing. Your parents don't know how lucky they were to have a witch like you as a daughter," he said.

Hermione sniffled.

"You know, my parents knew I was bad luck when my letter," she confessed.

Ron was astonished

"Bollocks! They don't know how lucky they are! You're a clever, talented..." he paused. "Beautiful witch."

Hermione was surprised by his revelation. He had never used that word to describe her. Ron looked at her in the eyes.

"The truth, you are extraordinarily sexy! A lot of guys looked at you with adoration in their eyes. Every time we would walk down the hallways, they would look at you with lust in their eyes and envy with me. I felt angered that Draco was the one who deflowered you and not me. Hermione, you're perfect. I don't know how you ever dated me," he confessed.

Hermione blinked. This was all hard for her to take in. What happened next sent her to oblivion... Ron kissed her. Hermione was stunned by this action. She reciprocated the kiss. Their mouths were touching each other's. It was a beautiful moment of ecstasy. Ron pushed Hermione onto the bed and placed himself on top of her. They then continued the kiss. Their tongues playing against each other's. Ron slid his hands down under her shirt and fondled her breasts. Hermione moaned. He then unbuttoned her shirt to reveal herself in a D-cup bra.

"Merlin's beard! You're gorgeous!" he exclaimed. He never knew that his ex would hold an amazing rack. She would always layer her clothes to cover herself. He proceeded to sucking her breasts. Hermione had been enjoying every single moment until a thought hit her.

 _'No... This is all wrong!'_ her mind yelled at her. To be honest, it was. Hermione couldn't reciprocate whatever feelings she had for him. She couldn't just steal him from Luna. Those two may not be dating but she can tell that the girl loved him. Luna had been developing feelings for the youngest male Weasley during their adventure. It felt wrong to give her the impression she wasn't interested in Ron only to steal him back. Besides, as much as she liked him, she couldn't get over the pain he caused her.

Hermione pushed Ron off of her. Ron was baffled.

"Ron... This is all wrong. We can't continue this. I am sorry," she quietly said.

"Ron! It's time to leave!" yelled Harry. Ron immediately left the room, not looking at her for one last moment. Hermione buttoned up her shirt and followed. She met up with Harry, Ron, and Luna at the front door.

"I guess this is goodbye," she said.

Harry nodded. He then placed two of the Slytherin lockets in her hands.

"Here, Hermione. Give these to Kreature. These were what his master sought over. I am sure Kreature will appreciate this."

Hermione nodded. Her friends then left the house. Hermione searched for Kreature and found him in the kitchen.

"Filthy mudblood," he muttered. She gave him the lockets and he was stunned. He looked at her in the eyes, and for the first time, he smiled at her. She smiled back. She knew Kreature was a good house-elf.

 _~November~_

It had been 3 months since she last saw her friends. Rosalyn was now 6 months old. They were currently playing with each other with Kreature, who had finally opened up to Hermione. All was well until she looked into her daughter's eyes. The joy in her mother's eyes was soon replaced with fear. She excused herself from the room and went to the drawing room to play the piano. Playing the piano had been her new way of escaping since she couldn't go to the muggle library often. She wanted to displace herself from the world for a moment. The thought of her daughter became too overwhelming.

Her daughter's eyes changed from her mother's brown eyes to her father's steely grey eyes. Those same eyes that sent her to fear the man. As much as she tried, she couldn't let what Malfoy did to her be forgotten every time she looked at Rosalyn. Her eyes had forced Hermione back in the past at that exact moment of the rape, forcing her to relive it. It was hard to simply care for her child. That was why she refused to nickname her daughter, despite all of her friends calling her daughter nicknames. It felt odd.

Hermione stopped playing. Kreature came into the room with Rosalyn in his arms.

"Mistress, that was a beautiful song," he complimented her. He set the baby on the ground, and for the first time, she crawled. Hermione was proud of her daughter despite her mental state. Her daughter crawled to her legs and Hermione picked her up. Hermione looked at her in the eyes and started shaking. That was when her daughter gave her a hug. Hermione appreciated this small gesture. Her daughter, despite only being a baby still, knew when her mother was upset and how to comfort her.

Hermione realized that although her daughter may bare some physical appearance to her git of a father, she was nothing like him. Unlike her father's cruel behavior towards her, Rose had been loving to her. Rose looked at her mother's eyes and smiled. Her adorable toothless grin and crescent-shaped eyes made Hermione happy again.

Hermione pecked her daughter's forehead. For the first time, she can officially announce her love for the child.

* * *

 **Wow, I've been updating this story often than I should. Guess I don't have my priorities straight lol.**

 **This chapter was really meant to build bridges between Hermione's struggling points. She never really felt like Rose was truly her's, like she bore the Devil's spawn than her adorkable baby Rose. Also, her parents, despite her efforts, still rejected her. She wasn't able to cope with these problems efficiently. It wasn't until she started playing the piano did she evaluate the situation. From there, she learned to adapt to these changes in her life. Her parents may be disappointed in her, but she still wiped their memories because she feared for their lives. Playing the piano temporarily removed her from her parental troubles, but it helped numb the pain. It made her realize, along with Ron, it was the right thing to do. With her daughter Rose, she couldn't fully accept her as a child rather than a responsibility. Rosalyn was forced upon her, taking away her innocence and destroying her in the process. That's why she didn't give a nickname to her because nicknames were intentionally given through love. That wasn't what Hermione initially felt. Hermione had been coping with the situation as if Rose had been a nightmare and she must live through it. It wasn't until Rose's eyes changed (which is common to occur in 6-month-old babies) did it make Hermione realize that the inevitable really did happen. She needed to truly accept that although Rose was sired by Draco, she was still Hermione's daughter. As Hermione's daughter, she was a loving baby towards her mother.**

 **I decided to use a piano because I needed something for Hermione to use as a coping mechanism. Books were always something she used, but this chapter emphasized adapting to change, so I changed it. I came up with the idea of a piano, because tbh, I always had this impression of Hermione's parents being conservative. I mean, they gave Hermione cavity-free candy! That's nice and all, but I would like to occasionally spoil myself with the bad stuff ;) Anyways, as conservative parents, they most likely would have forced her to learn how to play the most elegant and common instrument: the piano.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know did!**

 **Do review and stuff**

 **-InsanelyFangirlism**


	11. Chapter 11: A Whole New Christmas

Hermione was strolling through the snowy streets with Rose in her stroller, which she bought with some of her inheritance money. Her parents had given her so much money that she still had money left after. Hermione frowned. Her parents had given that money as her Christmas present. It was December this month, slowly approaching Christmas day. The same day her parents disowned her.

Hermione shook her head. The past is in the past. It was the holidays right now. She didn't need this negative spirit around. She needed to be in the festive mood. That was why she went out. She was planning to buy Kreature a new ladle for Christmas because his old one broke. The relationship between the two had improved. Even though Kreature had been brought up to believe muggleborns weren't worthy, he had grown to respect Hermione. It was odd how she was willing to help him around the house because it was unheard of wizards to do so. Despite his disgust of her blood status, Hermione had continued to treat him well which eventually won his respect for her.

Hermione bought the ladle and put it in a pre-wrapped box. She was enjoying her latte in a local cafe with Rose happily giggling at her. It was a soothingly calm environment.

"So what's it like being a freshman at University College London?" asked a random female.

The other girl shrugged. "Fun, I guess. The parties are definitely fun, but the studying is torture. My life is sooooooo hard right now."

Hermione couldn't help but turn her focus to the table of the source. The table was in front of hers. There were two girls sitting adjacent from each other. They had stylish clothes and designer bags with them. One could tell that these girls had lavish lives.

"Schooling is bullshit. We're young right now! We should go out and enjoy ourselves. Not being tied down to unnecessary responsibilities like books or even a baby! Those girls who get themselves knocked up because they don't know how to use protection are dumb asses. Sex is fun, but why the hell would they forget to use a condom? No one doesn't want to take care of a brat at 18! Stupid whores!"

The two girls were laughing with each other. They then got up and left the cafe.

Hermione pondered at their conversation. They were right. No one would intentionally become a parent at the height of their youth. Hermione definitely didn't intend on being a mother so young. It made her wonder what things would have been like, before the pregnancy, except now she wondered what if she had a normal muggle life instead. Would she had gone to university? Would she had willingly given up her virginity like her muggle cousins? Would she had been like those girls, ignorant to how truly blessed their lives were? Their lives were simply tolerated school and party. It wasn't that much of a struggle to be honest. Hermione liked school, so it was no big deal. However, it made her angry that they had no idea what a struggling life really was. Here she was, hiding for her life. She was not only being hunted for her background but also because she conceived an illegitimate child of an elite status. Not only that, but her daughter wasn't planned out. Hermione was forced to grow up while these girls were waltzing around crying bloody murder! She didn't want to stay in the cafe anymore, so she left.

Hermione was now going to the nearest library. On her way, she noticed a toy shop with many children running amok inside. Parents were patiently waiting in line to buy their children's gifts. It was Christmas after all. Hermione was about to head in until something hit her; there weren't any young parents in there. Frankly, why should there? It was frowned upon to have a child as a teenager. Imagine their reactions when they see her enter inside. They could assume that she willingly gave herself to a boy and not even use protection, which made her sound like an impulsive slag. She wasn't even supposed to go shopping for her daughter at this age! No, she mustn't go inside. With that, she walked past it, heading to the library.

 _~Break~_

Hermione was flipping through pages of a biology textbook. Absorbing knowledge was her hobby indeed, and true to her nature, she was studying a secondary school biology textbook. Hermione decided to ingest the knowledge of all the secondary school subjects she can get her hands on. She enjoyed her time studying magic, but there was knowledge only muggles had. Besides, she was getting bored at home; listening to the wizard radio, chores, piano, and tending the baby were getting into a mindless routine. Rose was sleeping in her stroller while Hermione read.

"Hermione Granger?" said an unfamiliar male voice. Hermione looked up. Standing in front of her was a tall ginger, curly-haired man, with green eyes. She had never seen him before, so how did he know her name? Was he a Death Eater?

Hermione started panicking. The man shook his head and laughed.

"We used to attend primary school together. I'm Henry Ackerman," he introduced himself, offering his hand for a shake. Hermione reluctantly shook it.

"This is a bit weird and all, but I actually had this weird sense of familiarity when I saw you. Your eyes were the giveaway. I definitely remembered you," he said. Hermione raised a brow.

"You were the smart kid with the buck-teeth and frizzy hair. No one really forgot you," he explained.

"Oh..." she said embarrassingly. This boy really did know her, during her Pre-Hogwarts days. So much has happened since then and she couldn't believe he recognized her.

"People wondered what private prep school you went to in Scotland. Everybody assumed it must be really elite and secretive if it had you as a student. How are you and how was it? I can see so much has changed."

"It's alright. I definitely did enjoy my attendance there. A lot of studying, sure, but it was all worthwhile," she replied.

Henry smiled.

"For a moment, I couldn't believe it was you. Everything about your appearance has changed... In a good way of course."

Hermione blushed. It felt odd being complemented by a near stranger for her appearance.

"I couldn't believe someone of your looks would be here until I figured it was you Hermione. You always did enjoy reading, as I can see you reviewing previous material," he said. Hermione smiled. It was cute to know someone took her passion for reading in their memories.

Henry looked at her, with a curious look in his eyes. "Say... Would you mind going with me to a Christmas house party tonight?"

Hermione was surprised by the immediate question but accepted it.

"But you can't bring your little sister," he said, pointing at the crib. "It's the typical party and no one needs THAT to ruin the mood."

Hermione frowned. She could understand the reasoning, but no one insults her child like that.

Hermione glared at him.

"That thing you pointed at is my **daughter** ," she spat out.

Shock was written all over his face. "But you're not the type to have unprotected sex!" he exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Like you said, times have changed. And stop judging me! You don't know me!"

With that, she pushed the stroller outside the library and headed home. It was almost Christmas and she needed to get home.

 _~Break~_

Hermione set up a small dinner for herself. Kreature didn't join the festivities, wanting to spend it alone in his room. Hermione didn't mind, though. That meant more time with her daughter.

Hermione set up the Black family's wizarding camera to automatically take pictures as she sat in the table. It took pictures every 5 minutes, which Hermione wanted because she wanted to commemorate her daughter's first Christmas. She wanted to make so many memories with her growing girl. It was mind baffling how she's now 7 months old. Her body has changed so much since she came out.

It was 12 midnight. Hermione cleaned up everything. She washed the dishes and dismantled the camera. She then placed Kreature's gift on the floor in front of his bedroom door. She then headed up to the fireplace. She took out her wand and pointed it inside the chimney.

"Incendio," she incantated. The fire grew ablaze, moving intensely with its waves.

Hermione hugged her daughter, enjoying the moment with the fire. Although Rose was a mere baby, she was already precious to Hermione. Hermione was thankful for being able to spend Christmas with her. Despite what has happened to her, she was fortunate with what she at least had. Even though she wasn't with her parents or her friends this Christmas, she came to appreciate what the situation has offered her. Unlike her friends, who were outside risking their lives, she was snuggled up at home safe and sound. Her parents may have disowned her because of Rose, but at least, she didn't have to bear the guilt of keeping the secret. Life hadn't been ideal, but it was definitely better than most.

Hermione looked down at her daughter, who had been sucking onto her boob while she had been thinking. Rose deserved a decent Christmas. Even though Hermione couldn't give her the world, she could, at least, try her best to.

Hermione mentally slapped herself. Here she was babbling on about Rose having a great Christmas when she didn't even get a gift! Hermione intended on buying her something, but she let her ego get in the way of doing so. She was embarrassed until she had a wonderful idea pop up. Hermione laid her daughter on the ground, setting up protection wards around her, entrapping her in a magical playpen.

Hermione then ran up to look inside her magical enchanted bag. She started pulling things from it.

 _'Not it. Not it,_ ' ran her head as she pulled things out, making a mess in the room.

 _'Ah ha!_ ' she found the object. Placing it behind her back, she went downstairs back to the fireplace. She then set the object down to Rose. Her eyes widened at the gift.

It was Hermione's old teddy bear, whom she called Mr. Beary. She had received him at a young age, and now she was giving him to Rose.

Rose's eyes brightened at the sight of him. She immediately grabbed the bear and hugged him tightly. She then looked at Hermione, smiling her widest. Hermione's heart warmed up. It was definitely worth more than all the money in the world for that small moment.

 _'Stella,'_ she thought. It was Rosalyn's middle name that she gave. Stella means "star" in Latin, and she was definitely the shining spec in her dark life.

* * *

 **Yeah, these chapters may seem like fillers, but it builds up character. MY FEELS HURT WHEN WRITING THIS. The past two chapters especially screwed me over since they were emotional.**

 **Unlike the last chapter, which dealt with coping, this one was more of appreciating. Hermione's life has been changed forever, but that doesn't mean she can no longer enjoy herself. She's learned that there's always something good in everything, and in her case, it was safety and love being still prevalent.**

 **Christmas past and all, but it's a time of gratitude. I definitely thought that this theme fit with the event.**

 **For spoilers for the next chapter: definitely action. There's too many soft feels going on. I'd like to see action going on ;)**

 **Definitely do stay in tune!**

 **Review and all that good stuff**

 **~InsanelyFangirlism**


	12. Chapter 12: War

Hermione had been sipping a nice cup of tea. She was in her rocking chair, right beside Rose's crib. Rose, who was almost a year old, was resting peacefully. Drool was coming out of her mouth while she suckled her thumb. She also had Mr. Beary in a tight hug. It was cute seeing her daughter so innocent, being ignorant of the atrocities of her conception. Hermione still couldn't believe that someone as sweet as Rose had been sired by a lunatic.

Hermione then heard a knock on the window. She approached it, to find an owl with a letter in its mouth. She opened the window and reached for the letter. She scanned the letter and was shocked at its content.

In it held a notice for the upcoming battle between the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters taking place in an hour. It was asking for her participation.

Hermione bit her lip. She was actually indecisive. Should she participate? Risking her life and the possibility of orphaning her baby? Or should she not? Cowering from death and a great cause, especially how everyone she knew was risking their lives?

Rose wailed. It was out of the blue. It temporarily dislocated Hermione from her thoughts. She immediately ran to the crib and picked the child up. She sat on the rocking chair and rocked her baby in her arms. The child opened her eyes. Rose's intense grey eyes piercing into Hermione's soft brown eyes. Hermione stared at her eyes closely. It was as if Rose had been aware of the situation and was telling her something. Hermione had an odd feeling to go but wasn't fully confident in the choice. She couldn't just abandon her only motivation in life now! That was when Rose burst out in tears.

 _'No... I must go!'_ she thought. _'This war was meant to fight for the wellbeing of every kind, including my blood-status. I need to fight for a better world for my daughter!'_

That was when she decided to leave. Her daughter finally calmed down. She told Kreature to take care of Rose and look for someone from the Order if she wasn't alive. Hermione disapparated. She needed to do this for the well-being of her daughter.

 _~Break~_

Hermione arrived at Hog's Head Inn. She had been informed by the letter that there was a passageway between the inn and Hogwarts. Aberforth was standing there, nodding at her arrival. He then leads to her the passageway. She then went through it, eventually reaching inside the Room of Requirement. Everyone had been so surprised by her arrival. Ginny was the first one to notice her and ran to gave her hug. It was then followed be Harry, Ron, and Luna. They looked so messy, with their tattered clothes and disheveled hair. Hermione noticed an odd scar on Luna's forearm. It read "Blood-traitor" with its cut still looking fresh on her skin. There was no blood, but it was still red. What happened? Hermione couldn't ask now, but she wanted to later.

"Is everyone from the Order here in Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" replied a voice from the crowd.

They then left the Room of Requirement, ready to approach the fight.

 _~Break~_

Hermione had volunteered to destroy the diadem Horcrux by herself. She insisted that she would do it because her friends had risked their lives to destroy the others. She didn't want to feel the guilt by knowing this. Harry couldn't change her mind. Once Hermione has decided on something, her mind can't be changed. As a result, Harry grudgingly gave her a Basilisk fang.

Hermione had been wandering inside the Room of Requirement, hoping to find what she needed. There were mountains of things on top of each other. It was hard to find the Horcrux in the calamity of things.

A spark caught her in the corner of her eye. Hermione approached it. It was the Horcrux! She immediately approached it, and without hesitation, she stabbed it with the fang. It then released black clouds, illustrating that the portion of Voldemort's soul had been destroyed. Hermione was ecstatic about this. She didn't waste so much time searching for her friends and didn't risk anything to do so. She would now join her friends in the war. With that, she turned around, about to leave. Her face was met with disappointment when she saw who was right behind her.

It was Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes, similar to her daughter's, were piercing at her own, this time with hatred.

"Well, well, look at who I ran into. It's nice seeing you, my filthy Mudblood whore," he said, with so much conviction. Hermione glared at him.

"You have no reason to be here, Malfoy. The Horcrux has been destroyed. What can you do about it?" she asked, in a mockery tone.

Draco smirked. He got closer to Hermione, cornering her. She backed up, afraid to be physically closer to him. She was then pushed against a wall of things, rendering her movement. Hermione panicked. She couldn't escape him. He then pinned her up close, his body against hers.

"You know, I missed this close proximity with you," he whispered into her ear. Hermione swore she felt her heart accelerating past its limits. Her legs were quivering. Sweat beads were falling down her forehead. She was in a hopeless situation.

Draco held her butt with one arm. Hermione froze. He put his hand under her shirt with the other, feeling her breast. Hermione was now crying. Flashbacks of that wretched night were ramming into her head. All the feelings of disgust, fear, and depression were coming back to her. She was now reliving that nightmare.

"Once this war is over, I'm killing that filthy bastard of yours. I'll bind you to me forever, Granger. You're my whore, and MINE alone," he spat at her. He suddenly planted his lips on her quivering lips.

 _'He'll kill... Rose?'_ She thought to herself. _'No!'_ her mind yelled at her. She couldn't let the **ONE DAMN GOOD THING** from that night be killed! Rose was her life! She couldn't let this monster do that!

All the negative feelings she felt were now replaced with anger. She channeled her emotions into her fist. With that, she performed an effective uppercut. Draco flinched and let her go. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. Unfortunately for him, Hermione was faster.

"Petrificus Totalus" she chanted. Draco's body had gone stiff, locked in a log position. He glared at her, with so much anger. Hermione smirked. The git really did deserve that.

Hermione turned around and ran out. She didn't need to associate herself with someone irritating as Malfoy.

 _~Break~_

The war raged on. Many lives were lost. Most notable were Fred's, Lupin, and Tonks. Hermione was saddened at the thought of Tonks and Remus's death. They were recently new parents, and now they had to leave their new child parentless. Hermione shivered. She couldn't fathom what would happen to her daughter if Hermione died in battle. Unlike their son, Teddy, Rose had no biological family members. Teddy, on the contrary, will be looked after by his grandmother, Andromeda.

Every member of the Order was sad by the casualties. Hermione looked at the Weasleys. The Weasely clan was definitely devastated by the loss of one of its twins. As much as Hermione understood the loss of a family member, she couldn't process the idea of the cause being murder. Unlike the Weasleys, her parents abandoned her, don't know her, and are miles away from her. She truly sympathized for the Weasleys.

Hermione looked at Harry. It was obvious he was distressed by the situation. To an outsider, it may seem like he's hurt by the loss of a close family friend, but Hermione knew better. Harry Potter had been feeling far worst on the inside. He felt as though all of this chaos was his fault. He was what Voldemort wanted, and those who stood in his way were immediately put to rest. All the lives lost were meant to save his one, only life. Harry's whole life had been brought up to this moment. He was feeling rather apprehensive at this point.

Hermione just hoped for this war to be over. It was all too much for her.

 _~Break~_

Hermione was patiently sitting in the courtroom. The members of the Order were all in the room, deciding the fate of the Death Eaters. So far, all of them were convicted guilty, all being locked up in Azkaban. They were all deciding the fate of the Malfoy family, starting with the youngest member.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," said Kingsley, with a nonchalant tone. Draco looked up at him, who was sitting in the judge's seat. Hermione noticed that Draco was secretly afraid under his well-composed posture.

"Under all your crimes committed, you are found not guilty. You were forced upon to become a Death Eater. You haven't done anything atrocious, nor have actually cast any of the three Unforgivable Curses during your time as a Death Eater. You have been pleaded innocent; however, you are forbidden to stay in Britain for the next 5 years. Dismissed."

Draco smirked, ready to leave until Minerva stood up. She spoke up.

"Minister... I would like the sentencing to be revoked. You see, Mister Malfoy has sexually assaulted someone on the Hogwarts Grou-"

"Irrelevant! That is an unnecessary accusation!" countered Lucius Malfoy, standing behind Draco's seat.

"I can assure this actually happened, Minister," implored McGonagall.

"Even if this did happen, why won't the victim speak of it? She doesn't want to admit it because it NEVER happened. We are also only looking at the things Draco's done as a Death Eater, not during his time in school. Dismiss!" countered Lucius.

Draco looked at Hermione and smirked. Hermione wanted to speak up, but the way Lucius worded his explanation prevented her from revealing things any further. It was as if the spell had been activated to not speak up about the events.

"He has a point, Minerva. We are deciding the fate of Draco Malfoy based on what he has done as a Death Eater," said Kingsley.

Hermione grunted silently. It wasn't fair! She wanted to see that git get what he deserves! Of course, she can't blame anyone at all, since they were only making his decision based on Malfoy's time as a Death Eater. No, this was a defeat she had to accept.

 _~Break~_

The trials were over. Draco and his mother had been convicted innocent, except they had to stay away from England for the next five years. Lucius, on the other hand, was guilty and had the Killing Curse cast on him. Hermione shuddered at the memory. Draco looked so distraught in the room, staring at his father's corpse on the courtroom floor.

Hermione left the bathroom. She excused herself right after the trial. Turning over at a right corner, she bumped into someone.

"I am so sor- You!" Hermione was close to apologizing until she saw who she bumped into. It was Draco Malfoy, a very angry one. He pushed her to a wall, clenching on her shoulders. He stared at her, his stormy grey eyes against her soft brown eyes.

"I lost my father for doing the right thing. Once my sentence is over, I am coming for you. I'll eradicate our mistake, and then I'll continue acting on blood purity activities," explained Draco. Hermione gulped. Her daughter was everything and the thought of losing her was overwhelming. "It was cute how you thought you can put me in Azkaban. Adorable."

Hermione said nothing, only looking down to the ground. Draco let her go and walked away.

Although the war was over, there will another one in the upcoming future. This time between him and her, over the custody of her daughter as well as Hermione's own dignity. That was a war where everything will be put on the line.

 **Okay, I am back! I am sorry for the delay! It was all because of my finals :'(**

 **Do hope you enjoyed this. Even though it felt a little rushed imo.**

 **Review and subscribe!**

 **~InsanelyFangirlism**


	13. Chapter 13: It's Over

**Okay! I am back…. Even though I have other priorities ahahaha! Well, here's the thirteenth chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Warning: Not for Ron fans!**

* * *

After the trials were over, Molly decided to celebrate at the Weasley household. The war was over and the Death Eaters finally got their punishment for all their wrongdoings. It felt right to celebrate.

The atmosphere at the Weasely home was jolly as ever. Everybody who attended was definitely enjoying themselves. They haven't felt this happy since before the war.

Hermione was definitely happy. She finally got to introduce her daughter to everybody and they were very excited.

"Aww! She's so adorable!" exclaimed Molly.

Ginny and Harry were most definitely pleased because Hermione announced that they were Rose's godparents. It really felt like an honour how Hermione was entrusting their care over her precious child. It signified the faith she had in them.

Nope, nothing can go wrong. Hermione gave Rose to Ginny to play with. She really wanted a slice of cake. The atmosphere of the party made her felt like it.

Hermione was walking to the tables when she bumped into Ron.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that!" Hermione apologized.

Ron shook his head. "No, no. It was me. I am sorry Mione."

Hermione smiled. It was nice to be on speaking terms with Ronald again. Their time before the war was shaky, to say the least but she was glad she can reconnect with her best friend. Hermione was about to walk away when Ron pulled her arm to stop her.

"Mione... I have something I want to tell you... In private." He explained. Hermione raised a brow but nodded. Ron continued to hold her arm while leading her up the Weasley household. They finally stopped when they reached his room.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Hermione.

Ron looked at her straight in the eyes. He held her left hand with both of his own. He then bent down on one knee.

"Hermione Granger. I know things have gotten troublesome during the past, but I am willing to look past it. I love you so much, and I felt that I want to seal it. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Hermione would have been glad. Hermione would have smiled and gladly accepted the proposal. She may also have made love with Ron on his own bed. She would've done this in the past but now.

"I'm sorry Ron... But I can't accept this."

She couldn't possibly reciprocate the feelings she once had for her former flame. It wasn't a possibility. After all, this man broke her heart in a million ways than one. She knew that he had a thing for Luna during the war. She couldn't ever do that to a friend.

Ron furrowed his brows. He let go of her hand and stepped away. He stared at her with a piercing gaze.

"Did you just say "no" to me?" He asked, in an increasingly dangerous tone.

Hermione nodded, changing her expression to a complete nonchalant face.

"How dare you! I was willing to look passed all that has happened to you! We could have continued what we had! It wasn't until Malfoy bloody Ferret swooned in and knocked you up! That bloody devil spawn whom you call your child is an abomination! She should have never lived! How could you had fathom the possibility of letting her live? She ruined everything, even the possibility of us!" he barked.

SLAP

And another one.

Ron rubbed his cheek and stared at the girl in front of him.

Hermione's face darkened. Her hands curling into fists. She was releasing her inner Basilisk.

"How dare me? HOW DARE I? HOW COULD YOU EVEN PROPOSE SUCH A CLAIM! RONALD WEASELY, YOU ARE AN ARSEHOLE! HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO LET YOU BACK IN WHEN YOU TREATED ME LIKE TRASH! ON TOP OF THAT, YOU THINK OF MY DAUGHTER AS LESS THAN AN SUB-HUMAN! I COULD NEVER EVER ACCEPT A PROPOSAL LIKE THAT!" she yelled.

Ron snorted.

"You must definitely love that bastard of yours. Maybe because you secretly enjoyed that night with Mal-"

Hermione punched him in the groin, stopping him from speaking further. Ron fell down and curled his body.

"Don't. Ever. Say. I. Enjoyed. Being. Rape. I could never love Malfoy because of what he did; however, unlike you, I don't blame it on my kid."

Hermione turned around and walked away. Before she left the room, Ron quietly spoke up.

"You could never be content with your life with that parasite."

Hermione turned around and looked down at Ron.

She smirked.

"I can at least try."

And that was it. She left his room and went down to the party. Everyone was looking at her all with concern. It appeared as though everybody heard the conversation. Hermione walked to Ginny, gesturing her arms forward. Ginny nodded and gave Rose back to her. She gave her a soft look and then disapparated out of the home.

She then got transmitted in front of Grimmauld Place. She got her keys out of her pocket and opened the door. She then sat down, her back against the door.

Hermione cried. And cried. It was all overbearing for her. Life wasn't fair! No matter how hard she tried, life keeps throwing her a curb ball! Hermione was definitely at an all-time-low. It was if she drowning in an abyss of water.

Suddenly, Rose gave her a peck on the cheek. Hermione had forgotten that she was still holding Rose. Rose looked directly at Hermione's eyes with her grey concerned eyes. Hermione's lips quivered.

After all the fiasco, Rosalyn was still there for her. She maybe a baby but she was all Hermione had at this point. And she was beyond thankful.

Hermione held Rose in her arms, swaying her back and forth gently as she continued crying. Hermione solemnly swore she would give Rosalyn Granger the best life possible.

* * *

 **Do comment and all that fun stuff!**


	14. Chapter 14: Baby and Me

Hermione rubbed her temples. There were so many papers that she had to fill in that it was practically giving her a migraine. Hermione sighed. She then opened a cabinet in her desk and grabbed an Advil. Hermione Granger had become the Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement Department and her job was a tedious one.

Hermione closed her eyes and then opened them again. She looked at the picture frame on her desk. It was a photo of her with a five year-old Rose at Disney Land in Florida. It was taken just two months ago. Rose looked so happy and excited. Hermione smiled. It was amazing how far she had gotten in the last five years. At just the ripe age of 22 she already held a senior position of a department in the Ministry of Magic. That was definitely rare. The only people that were able to attain such a status at a young age were Dumbledore and McGonagall themselves. Furthermore, she was able to afford to live in a nice penthouse in London core, moving out of Harry's Grimmauld Place. Her life was definitely getting better.

Hermione sighed. She was finished with her last set of papers for the day. Hermione got up, grabbed her mug, and left her office. She locked the door behind her and walked through the hallway to get to the elevator. The elevator door dinged and she stepped inside. When it reached the main floor, she was walking through the crowds of people to get to the apparition point.

Men were looking at her as she strode through the building. They lusted after her. Who wouldn't? Hermione Granger was seen as an accomplished women with amazing body assets and face. Hermione rolled her eyes. She would never see herself with these pigs who call themselves men.

In the past, she did date a couple of guys in hopes of finding true love. She thought each one of them had a chance but they kept disappointing her. They only wanted her for her image and hopefully have sex with her. Not that she would easily give up herself on a first date or ever. What was a big turn off was their faces of horror when they found out she had a daughter. They would always leave the second they found out. Eventually, Hermione decided the topic of her daughter was the breaking point. If they had a real chance, they'd actually love her daughter. Except, it hasn't ever happened so she gave up on finding true love at this moment.

Hermione apparated in front of a wizard day care center ran by Hannah nee Abott Longbottom. She was picking up Rosie. She stepped in front of the door and knocked on it. Hannah opened the door, and Rose ran towards her mother. She clinged onto her leg and her mother smiled. She then clamped her mother's hand and nodded, waiting to apparate home.

POP!

Hermione and her daughter apparated inside their penthouse. Rose ran straight to the living room and sat down in front of the telly. Her eyes were glued on the screen, watching intensely as the newest episode of Spongebob ran. Hermione, on the other hand, went straight to her room. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a buttoned white shirt. She grabbed a pair of jammies and headed to her private bathroom. She stripped her office clothes off of her and took the ponytail out of hair that previously held it in a tight bun. She went inside the shower cubicle, turned on the hot water, and washed her body. The hot water felt so nice raining on her body, relaxing it of the tiring day it went through.

After she was done, she got out and lathered her whole body with nicely scented lotion. She then put on her pajamas, tied her hair in a towel turban and headed out to the living room. Rose was still sitting down on the floor and was still glued on the screen.

"Rosie! It's 18:00, and you're still not in your jammies! Go take a shower and dress down, please. I'll go order pizza and drinks while you shower, okay? Hop to it!"

Rosie's eyes twinkled with anticipation. She immediately ran into the restroom to shower.

Hermione chuckled. Of course her daughter would happily comply. She loved eating food in general. It was as if she were Ron's daughter.

Hermione frowned.

'Dear Melin! Never!'

Ronald Weasely had been such an arse to her. The last time she saw him was at the after party held 5 years ago, and it definitely ended sour. After that, she heard he left for Australia, and he wouldn't return back for a while. Ginny told her this of course. Apparently, the other guests in the party sided with her and looked down at Ron according to what they heard. Their only judgment was the shouting they heard from Hermione herself, and although it seemed quite limited, they can deduce Ron was in the wrong.

Hermione shook her head from these thoughts when Rose returned all dressed in cozy pajamas.

"Mama! You said there'd be pizza when I come out!" Rose pouted. Hermione laughed. It was so cute seeing Rosie's face turn into her begging puppy face, her grey eyes twinkling and all.

Hermione smiled.

"Of course dear. I did promise we'd have pizza."

 _~Break~_

Hermione ate the second last pizza slice. It was Hawaiian, and she knew Rose would pounce the moment when there'd only be one slice left. So she waited until she felt hungry again to take the second last slice. As expected, Rose greedily grabbed the final slice and ate it as she watched the movie.

The two were sitting on the nice long, reclined, black leather couch in front of the TV with blankets on. Hermione had ordered a large box of Hawaiian pizza for the two of them to enjoy while they watched a movie. It was a Friday night, so Hermione didn't have to worry about waking up early to go to work. She would normally do something special between her and Rose during Friday nights. Today they were watching Spider-Man 2, and Rose was definetly enjoying it. Every time Spider-Man would fight the bad guys, she would always say "pow!". It was cute to be honest.

Hermione was also enjoying the movie, but most of the time it was spent on studying her daughter. Every passing day it amazes her how far her daughter had grown. She was no longer the small infant Hermione desperately tried to care for during the War, but a bright, hyper 5 year-old. Rose had grown up quite a bit. She had straight brown hair reaching half-way down her back. She also had a pointed chin, fair skin, and a cute buttoned nose. She was perfect.

Rosayln cuddled against her mother while hugging her teddy bear. The movie was over. Hermione smiled. Tomorrow they were going to have a big weekend together and she needed to conserve as much energy as she could. With a flick of her wand, she turned off the electrical lights in the room.

 _~Break~_

Hermione woke up to the sound of the TV on. She sat up, remembering she had rested on the couch last night. She then saw Rose in front of her. She was sitting on the ground eating a bowl of cereal in front of the telly on.

Rose turned around and realized her mother was awake.

"Morning, Mama!" she beamed.

"Morning, dear. Can you put the blankets away, and get ready? I'll prepare breakfast in the mean time."

Rose nodded. She got up and walked to the kitchen to put her bowl of cereal in the sink. She then came back to the living room and picked up the wads of blankets and sent them to their rightful room. Afterwards, she headed for the showers.

Hermione smiled. Rose was such an easy child. She truly was a blessing.

 _~Break~_

"Slow down, dear!" Hermione yelled at her daughter as she got further away. Hermione decided to take the two of them to the London Zoo today. Rose was beyond ecstatic when she found out. She loved it when her mother took time aside from her busy schedule to be with her.

Luckily, it was a sunny day. The two of them got to the zoo through the subway. Hermione was wearing a black maxi dress with a brown belt buckled in the middle, whereas Rose was wearing a floral dress. Hermione was also wearing a straw sun hat and carrying a brown leather purse. Hermione let her hair fall down to its beautiful curls, while Rose had her hair in pigtails tied with ribbons. They were beautiful. No one would have ever thought they were mother and daughter at the initial moment.

Hermione caught up to her daughter. They were standing in font of the lion's exhibit. Rose was fascinated by the giant cat sitting inside. The lion was resting, having its head rest upon its arms crossed.

"Mama, the school mascot for Gryffyndor is a lion, right?" Rose asked. Hermione nodded.

"You were a Gryffindor too like Uncle Harry, right mama?" Rose asked. Hermione nodded again.

"I like lions! I want to be a Gryffindor like you too!" Rose exclaimed.

Hermione smiled. The look in Rose's eyes shined with passion. It wouldn't be surprising seeing Rose as a Gryffindor. Not that she would ever dislike the idea of her becoming a Slytherin though, not at all. Although Rose held some Slytherin traits, such as being a natural leader and being determined, she wore her emotions on her sleeves. It was a big no-no for Slytherins. Rose was cheerful, expressive, and definetly wasn't afraid to express herself. She was obviously Gryffindor material.

"Why of course. You'll make an excellent Gryffindor," Hermione replied.

Rose smiled brightly. Her mouth formed in an open smile, exposing her missing front tooth. Her eyes formed into cute crescent-shape slits. Hermione smiled too. Rose was beyond adorable.

 _~Break~_

Hermione and Rose sat beside each other in the train back to London Downtown. Rose was happily eating her strawberry ice-cream cone that they got from the fast food place in the zoo before they left. They had been through every exhibit and they both enjoyed it. Most notably, Rose.

Rose yawned. She had finished her cone and she was quite tired. She lied her head on Hermione's lap. Rose was planning to take a nap on her mother's lap. Hermione smiled as she stroke her daughter's head.

"I love you mama," she said. Her eyes felt heavy, so she closed them. She quickly fell asleep.

She heard a snort from somewhere around the train. Hermione looked up and saw it was an old elderly lady. The lady gave a glare at her and looked at Rose with disgust. Hermione rolled her eyes. When she was younger, she would've made a comment about it, but she couldn've cared less at this point. It irked her how people around her automatically judge her when Rose is around just because of their age appearance. Who were they to judge? For all they know Rose can be her little sister. These judgemental people seemed so... Extra. They were irrelevant to her now.

The train finally got to their station. Hermione got up, and carried Rose in her arms making sure her head was lying on Hermione's shoulder. She quietly excused herself through the people as she got off the train. She went up the stairs and left the subway. She then walked towards her condo. It was luckily 15 minutes away from the station. She greeted the man at the front desk and went inside the elevator. When the elevator reached her floor, she got out and walked to her door. She was scavenging through her purse with one hand to look for her keys without disturbing Rose in the process. She opened the door, went inside, kicked the door behind her, and locked it with her free hand. She set Rose on the couch in the living room and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. They were going to have spaghetti.

When she finished making the dinner and set it up on the table, she noticed Rose already sitting on her spot dressed in her pajamas. Her daughter had a natural knack of time when it came to food. It was actually quite weird, but then again, Hermione wasn't normal anyways.

They sat across each other and quietly ate their plates. When Hermione finished her plate, Rose got up and snatched it to place it in the sink along with hers.

"Thank you," said Hermione.

Rose smiled, exposing her missing tooth.

Hermione then got up and headed to the shower.

By the time she was finished, she noticed Rose was already lying on her bed, with her teddy in her arms. Hermione quietly slid into bed, sleeping right beside her daughter.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want to think about the past or the future. She just wished everything could be serene like right now. Hermione then finally closed her eyes and knocked out.

* * *

 **Alright. This was just a quick update, even though I have OTHER priorities ahahaha. Everything has been going downhill for me lately, but I get happy whenever I write a chapter. So here :D**

 **I felt as though the story was too dark most of the time so I made this one more light-hearted. Just a cutesy chapter between mother and daughter. It's also meant to develop Rose's character. She's actually my first OC in a fanfic so I am concerned if she seems too "Mary Sue". If so, please tell me. I need her to be relatable and not so superficial. Le cringes at overly perfect characters.**

 **It maybe a while until the next chapter but we'll see what happens in the future. Do comment and all that fun stuff doe.**

 **~InsanelyFangirlism**


	15. Chapter 15: Superstition

**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter**

* * *

The Next Day

Hermione and Rose were walking through Diagon Ally. Hermione needed to run a few errands at Diagon Alley and she promised Rose they'd buy books at Flourish and Blotts. They had decided it would be more fun using the subway to get to there and then apparate home.

"Wow!" Rose exclaimed in amusement.

There were crowds of people dressed in their wizarding robes trying to get their shopping done. Hermione and Rose were also dressed in their robes just like everyone else. Hermione was sporting a deep violet set of robes while Rose was wearing a magenta set with a matching pointed wizarding hat.

They first stopped by Gringotts. They walked through the halls, passing goblins here and there. Rose stared at all the goblins in awe as her mother held her hand while walking. Eventually, they found the right goblin to take them to their vault.

Getting off their vault cart, the goblin directed them to the Granger vault. Rose was in complete fascination with what she saw. She saw many mountains of coins in the vault. It was like the Himalayan mountains, which were huge mountains that she read from books, were reincarnated in her mother's vault.

'Mama must have convinced Mother Nature to build this!' she thought.

Hermione smiled at her daughter's facial expression. There were definitely loaded of coins in the vault. There was so much that it filled 85 percent of it. Hermione made sure that her daughter would never know the what financially struggling felt like. She would've lived an average life if they just lived on Hermione's inheritance money, but Hermione wanted more. Growing up, Hermione was brought up in a higher middle class, so she always had food on her plate, had a nice roof over her head, and occasionally went on vacations abroad. It was a nice childhood, and she wanted her daughter to have that and more. That was why she worked so hard at the Ministry, climbing through the ranks to earn more. She wanted to prove herself that it was possible to provide the best despite all that's happened. After all, Rosalyn Granger did deserve the best.

Hermione plopped a handful of coins in her pocket and then left the bank on the cart. They then proceeded with their shopping.

The duo first stopped by a cauldron shop. Molly Weasley's birthday was coming up, so Hermione decided to buy a gift now.

They then stopped by a quilt shop. Hermione's quilts at her office were getting more useless and were low on supply. She used a lot of them to get her papers signed.

Afterward, they stopped by Rosa Lee's Teabag shop to purchase some tea. Hermione always had a stash at her office which she often used to drink a cup while working. She'd rather drink tea than have coffee, knowing coffee was more detrimental to her health.

Taking a break, they decided to get some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. On the way, Rose pointed at Ollivander's shop.

"Mama! They sell wands over there! Can I have one?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"No dear. Not yet, but I am sure when you do get one you'll do great."

Rosalyn pouted but didn't make a scene.

They eventually reached the parlor. Hermione ordered a vanilla cone topped with a cherry on top. Rose, on the other hand, had a sherbert lemon cone drizzled with sprinkles. They had both finished their cones and were now well on their way to Flourish and Blotts, their final destination.

Hermione and Rose held each other's hand so they wouldn't get separated whilst walk through the crowd.

'There are so many people at Diagon Alley today' thought Hermione. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes caught pale blond hair walking through the crowds. Not many people would've noticed the hair color, but Hermione had history with a certain come one. Therefore, the hair stood out and it completely terrified Hermione.

Hermione turned around to see the person's face to confirm her superstition, but couldn't because they walked away already. A million thoughts rushed through her head.

'Was that Malfoy?'

'What is he doing here? It hasn't been 5 years already, has it?'

'Dear Merlin, I hope I won't encounter him so soon.'

'WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ROSE!'

She knew that the instant Draco would come back it would mean something would happen to her baby. After all, the Malfoys are blood-obsessed and her child was the bane of their existence as Purebloods.

Hermione started panicking. Her breathing became erratic and her body started shaking. Hermione was going to lose her mind.

Rose shook her mother's hand. It snapped her from her thoughts.

Hermione looked at her daughter's face. She had her brows cocked, but her eyes were filled with concern.

"Mama... Are you alright?" she asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes, dear. Mama was just had a moment but she's fine now."

 _~Break~_

Hermione wasn't fine at all. Her mind was replaying the moment over and over again. Even though she was occupied with a book in her hand and was reading, her mind was still running rampant on the event just a few moments ago. She had been so enthralled by it, she hadn't noticed her daughter struggling to get a book on a shelf way above her.

 _~Break~_

Hermione and Rose were having dinner at the Potter's place at Grimmauld later that evening. They normally had dinner at their home once a month, and today was that.

The family was having peas, mashed potatoes, and roasted chicken with gravy, all made by Ginny Potter. It was no surprise that she would eventually marry Harry, her long time crush. Everyone foresaw it. As a result, everybody knew they would live a happy life together. Harry Potter had managed to become top Auror in the last five years. Ginny Weasely had become the captain of the Holy Head Harpies quidditch team, and mother of James Sirius Potter. Yes, Harry and Ginny are proud parents to the 1-year-old James. He had his father's untidy black hair and his mother's brown eyes. Hermione was happy for the couple, but sometimes felt an odd feeling of resentment. Ginny had an offspring with the man she loved while Hermione had been impregnated by her worst enemy. It's not that she hated Rose for it, but sometimes she wished she had been conceived in love or mutual consent just like most kids. It would have been easier to bring up the topic of the father that way.

After both families were finished, the adults were talking while Rose was playing with the infant.

"So, Hermione. What's been going on with you for the past month?" asked Ginny.

"You know, the usual. Mounds of paperwork. Dear Merlin! I barely have time to read nowadays!" Hermione exasperated.

The trio laughed. A day without Hermione reading is a day without sunshine. Imagining more than just one day was erratic! It's like the world would end soon.

"Hey... 'Mione. What's with the long face?" Harry asked.

'Shit! Of course, Harry, the perceptive would ask!'

"It's nothing," she insisted.

Harry raised a brow.

"Hermione, I've known you for a very long time. I can tell when something is bothering you. So what is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed.

"Well... Today I saw a person with pale blond hair just like Malfoy's. I couldn't catch a glimpse of his face, but I have been thinking about it every moment," Hermione confessed.

The Potter couple looked at each other. Harry was about to speak until Ginny intervened.

"It's probably nothing, Hermione. You know that anything HIM related triggers paranoia in you. Remember two years ago you cried when a man with pale blond hair had been serving us at a restaurant? You're just imagining things. Don't worry about it."

Hermione nodded. Ginny is right. It maybe just a fluke.

 _~Break~_

Hermione and Rose left an hour ago.

Ginny and Harry were cleaning up.

"Ginny... Why did you lie about the man being possibly Malfoy? You and I both know it most likely was."

"Not really, the guy at the restaura-"

"That restaurant was in Italy. You and I BOTH know that the Malfoys were the only family with pale blond hair of that shade in all of England."

Ginny sighed.

"Of course, I knew that it was highly possible, heck it may have even been him! But how do you expect me to explain that to Hermione? She'd probably have a mental breakdown and Rose was there! Hermione would have been forced to explain to Rose that her father was a monster, which would have broke Rose and take its toll on Hermione. Dear Merlin! How would I have explained that the Draco Malfoy was back in the whole UK after 5 years!"

* * *

 **PLOT-TWIST! Malfoy is back!**

 **This was a short update but I hoped everyone enjoyed it.**

 **Now that Malfoy is back, I wonder how Hermione would take it. Interesting, interesting *hint, hint***

 **Do review [PLEASE MAN!] and all that fun stuff.**


	16. Chapter 16: Unreal

It had been a month since that coincidental moment. That day was becoming a distant memory for Hermione... Until now.

There was a board meeting regarding the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Every important person in the department was there. Hermione, being Deputy Head, was sitting adjacent to the head of the department, Henry Pine.

Everybody sat around the long rectangular table and were wearing business-related attire. A typical serious room with serious people.

Henry Pine stood up.

"I would like everyone here to welcome our new member on the board," he said.

The doors opened, and Hermione gasped.

The man stepped in fine suit and all.

It was Draco Malfoy. In the flesh.

Hermione started shaking.

'Oh shit! My rapist is here! What am I going to do now?'

'Great! I think my hands are shaking. After all these years this bastard STILL has a hold of me!'

'Now I am bloody screwed.'

Suddenly, all the memories and emotions she somehow suppressed have come back to the surface. Flashes of torment, depression, anger, fear, and hopelessness surged through her. It felt like she was being shot multiple times with a gun.

Harry, Head Auror, had noticed Hermione's lips and legs trembling in fear. This wasn't a good sign. He had to do something.

"Why is Mr. Malfoy here of all people? He was and always will be a death eater!" Harry simply asked.

Mr. Pine smiled.

"I'm glad you asked Harry. Before I announce what position Mr. Malfoy was given, I'd like to talk about our ministry. After the last Wizarding War, everybody wanted a political reformation and changes in blood status. We are no longer the background thirsty giants back then, no. I am aware that Mr. Malfoy here was a death eater but that is in the past. Mr. Malfoy hadn't been convicted of serious crimes nor does he deserve to be treated as such. Mr. Malfoy has been proven reliable during his time at the government in America. I believe his contributions will be proven valuable for this ministry," Pine explained.

No one spoke after that. Everybody did agree that times have changed and it's wrong to strongly accuse someone of their past with their ability to work. Hermione, on the other hand, thought otherwise. This scum right in front of her should never ever deserve any chances. He shouldn't be able to step forth into this room.

Pine continued.

"I would like to introduce our newest member, Draco Malfoy. He will be taking charge of Co-Head alongside me, being the main of course."

Everybody applauded.

Hermione choked. Co-Head? Why, that position is just above hers! How can they give that position, being vacant for 5 years, to him? It was unfair! Worse was his office is literally beside hers.

What was she going to do now?

~Break~

Hermione rushed to Kingsley's office. Once the meeting was over, Hermione's first thought was to consult with the Minister himself. How could he have justified Malfoy's position in all of this?

The door was slammed open. Kingsley was surprised in his chair, wide-eyed and gaped mouth. Harry turned around. He had also been there, sitting in front of Kingsley's desk.

Hermione shut the door with so much force and then stomped toward Kingsley. She thrust her arms down her side, clenching her fist tightly.

"How could you agree to such a monstrous proposal like this?" She yelled.

"I just finished explaining to Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger, there was very little I can do." Kingsley simply replied.

Hermione's nostrils flared.

"So little you can do? You're the fucking minister for God's sake! You can control this whole bitch of a government if you seriously wanted to!" Hermione barked.

Harry sat in his chair uncomfortably. He hadn't seen Hermione reach this anger intensity for a while and seeing it again was making him terrified.

Kingsley adjusted his collar. Boy, explaining this to Granger will take a very LONG time.

"As you are aware, Mr. Malfoy has been promoted to Co-Head."

"Damn right I know it! I call bullshit to that, though!" Hermione rudely interrupted.

"He has been hired under conditions even I couldn't come to terms with."

That caught Hermione's attention.

"All the heads of the departments in the ministry had a meeting last week. Pine brought Malfoy's pile on the table. He said Malfoy was interested in working for the Law Enforcement department. I opposed within a heartbeat. Of course, Pine had other plans. He persuades the others the new policies regarding the Ministry, more specifically, no blood prejudice. He tied this to how the Malfoys were known to be extremists, but we shouldn't hold it against Malfoy. Before I could attest, he pointed out I would be a hypocrite about this whole issue. After that, every other head agreed and stamped the approval on his application." He finished.

Hermione stopped talking. This issue couldn't be serious AT ALL. This was all a load of bullocks! How could a simple head be able to overthrow the Minister over such a futile block?

"Hermione, Kingsley has his suspicions. He believes that nepotism is still found within the Ministry. The Malfoy family may still have such powerful connections. Kingsley can't do anything without serious proof or else he'll get voted off his seat." Harry finally explained.

Hermione went numb. She was seriously underpowered. After all her attempts at reformation, Malfoy still planted a seed of darkness into all of this. Now her goals were plummeting to the ground. Hermione slowly turned around and walked out of the office. She slowly walked towards her office.

"Did you hear? Malfoy is now working here!"

"Are you serious? The Draco Malfoy is working HERE?"

"Mr. Sexy is blessing us with his presence."

A trio of female workers was laughing and enjoying the chance to have the ferret at the ministry. Hermione grunted at the thought. These women have no idea how mortifying Malfoy was. They're letting their infatuation with the monster blind them to see the truth.

"I wonder if he'll let me sleep with him." One distant voice replied. The girls laughed until their laughs were no longer audible.

Hermione puked internally. These women were willing to open their legs for him while he forcibly pushed himself onto her. She couldn't stand the idea of how everything was working favourably towards her rapist!

Hermione was finally at her office. She picked up her remaining papers and put them in her purse. She was leaving and working at home from now on.

Hands were put on her ass. They gripped onto them that she squealed. Hermione turned around and gasped.

It was Draco. In her office.

Draco let go and walked around her office.

"My oh my! It looks like we'll be working alongside together. Your filthy mudblood will be lucky to have my own blood around again."

Draco stopped pacing. His eyes were caught by an object lying on Hermione's desk. He picked it up. It was a picture frame.

"Is this supposed to be my bastard? Hmm... She isn't bad. Too bad my blood has been wasted on such a vile creature, though," he nonchalantly expressed.

Hermione whipped out her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Malfoy tensed up.

"Levi Corpus!"

Hermione slammed Draco into a wall.

Without a second thought, she picked up her picture frame and bag and ran to the apparition point.

~Break~

Hermione had been working at home. She had sent an owl to Kingsley to explain her sudden change and he approved. He had sent Harry to bring over her work. Over the past two weeks, her plan had been going smoothly. Harry would drop the files before and after his Auror missions and she would happily fill them out. Rose was initially weirded out with her mother working at home but she didn't complain too much. After all, the school bus would send her straight home instead of the wizarding day care.

Everything had been working well until today.

Hermione was sipping her mug of coffee and was reading a newspaper in her dining room. It had become routinely to read and drink coffee before Harry's arrival.

Hermione laughed.

The Daily Prophet was claiming the death eaters were being resurrected from the dead and were bringing terror again. There's a picture of the death eater cloud looming over a muggle neighborhood.

It was really nothing. It's just angsty teens expressing their hormonal rage through posing as Death Eaters. It was actually funny how the Daily Prophet would write such a thing.

The new ministry had put its hardest to clean up any traces of blood superiority out of its system. A claim such as this would be impossible.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

That must be Harry. Hermione put her coffee and paper down on the table and went to get the door.

To her surprise - fear most of it really - it wasn't Harry.

It was Draco.

He smirked. He then shoved the files into Hermione's arms and forces his way into her penthouse. He closed the door behind him.

"Nice abode you got here, Granger. Bet you slept with a lot of people to get where you are today," said Malfoy.

Hermione's eyes gone dark. How could he imply such a thing?

"Unlike you Malfoy, I didn't do ANY ass-kissing to get where I am. I got here by hard-work," she spat out. Draco's brows furrowed. He pushed her back, leaving Hermione's back against the door. He then picked her up.

"What did you just say, Mudblood Whore? You do know you're talking to your baby daddy right now, being fully aware of what I can do, right?" He spat at her. Hermione nodded. Draco slapped her cheeks. "Good."

Malfoy then proceeded to undress her. He unclasped her bra and fondled her breasts.

The realization didn't register yet in Hermione's head. It was being overrun with fear.

'Dear Merlin! Could he really do that?'

'Of course, he can! He's bloody Malfoy!'

Draco shoved his erect penis into her mouth. Hermione gagged. She had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Malfoy had unbuckled his pants.

The feeling of his meat in her mouth was horrid. This was what women wanted? It was horrifying! His boner was violating her whole mouth! She hated the feeling of his dick being so big that it can touch her uvula.

Draco moaned. He hadn't done this with Granger yet, but it was amazing. He had to admit, for a first-timer, Granger was a natural. He loved the feeling of his dick in her mouth. He loved the feeling of her saliva smeared over his penis as he rammed inside of her.

Malfoy had been forcing Hermione to give him a blowjob. He grabbed her head forward, so much that her nose was colliding against his pelvic area. His balls were rocking against her chin. It was all very uncomfortable.

KNOCK KNOCK

The duo stopped what they were doing. Draco looked down at Hermione.

"What the fuck is that?" He spat.

"It's my daughter," she quietly said. Her daughter was home. Hermione mentally slapped herself. Rose probably waited so long at her bus stop that she gave up and walked home.

Draco lets go of Hermione. He buckled his pants back on.

"Well go on now, get ready!" He yelled, pointing his wand straight at her. She stood up and motioned him to turn around. "What? I've already seen you naked. It wouldn't make a difference. Don't you even dare turn around? I need to make sure you won't cast a hex against me!"

Hermione glared at him. Unfortunately, she couldn't help but oblige. She clasped her bra back on and buttoned up her blouse again. She opened the door.

Rose was staring up at her, with a pouty expression. "Mama, you left me out to wait for sooooo long! You know I hate waiting!" She mumbled.

Hermione laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry dear. I had a meeting with someone."

Draco made his way to the entrance. Rose's attention diverted from her mother to the mysterious guest. Their grey eyes came in contact with one another's.

"Who are you?" she asked, pointing at the mysterious man. This guy was creeping her out. Judging by her mother's uncomfortable, she can deduce this man was no good.

"I'm just a very important person to your mother." He simply explained. He walked out of the penthouse, patting Rose's head on his way out.

Rose walked in. She closed the door behind her.

"Mama... I don't like that person. And you shouldn't be involved with him."

The next day

Hermione read a book in her left hand and held her wand in the other. After the events of yesterday, Hermione had been cautious to make sure she was safe against him.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" She yelled.

"It's me Ginny!" replied a familiar feminine voice.

Hermione sighed. She raised her wand to unlock the door. Ginny stepped forward.

"Dear Merlin! What the hell happened to you?" She expressed.

"Draco came in here to drop the files yesterday. I'm just watching out now."

"Oh... He is back in London." She simply stated. Ginny put the files on the ground and was about to leave.

"Ginny... Hold on a sec!" There was something that had been bothering her for a while. Ginny turned around, shaking while doing so.

"What do you think of Malfoy back?" Hermione asked.

Ginny adjusted her neck. "Surprised-" she said it so calm. "-but it was bound to happen."

Hermione threw her book at her.

"You bloody knew didn't you!" She yelled.

Ginny winced.

"And you didn't even bother to tell me!"

"I was trying to help you! I didn't want you to have a breakdown!" She defended.

"Well guess what, Ginny. I did! Draco waltzed into my home and bloody did it again to my mouth!"

Ginny gasped.

"You could have told me! I could have anticipated the fear! But no, you didn't. You weren't there to look out for me; you only tried to save your hide! You could never understand the torment I've gone, though! Not everyone can have kids with the one they love dammit! I was violated and all you can justify is denial!" She screamed.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Get out."

"But-"

"I SAID GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT!"

Ginny dashed out the door. Hermione brought her knees forward and cried. Life

was never fair to her! Hermione got up and picked the files. She might as well work before anything else. Except... She couldn't.

The first thing that caught her eyes were words she hoped to never string back together.

"Death Eaters have come back to surface"

Hermione threw the files on the ground. She went to her secret cupboard and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey. She normally didn't engage in any impulsive activity, but right now it called for it. The bottle had been purchased by the twins (they're alive in this world, okay) so she didn't plan this out. Hermione uncapped the bottle and chugged it whole. It was better to forget than deal with her fearful sober thoughts.

Few moments later, Rose knocked on the door. To her surprise, she had been greeted by a scarier version of her mum. Hermione was flat-out drunk, her breath wafting out alcohol. Rose winced. She didn't like this version of her mummy and it scared her! Something had been screaming to watch out for her life. So Rose dashed into the kitchen, grabbed a big bottle of water, cereal, and a bag of chips, and ran to lock herself in her bedroom. She was going to camp in her bedroom today than deal with her drunken-raged mum.

She was right, though. Hermione couldn't handle Rose right now in her current state. She could have hurt her the moment she would stare at Rose's familiar grey eyes.

* * *

 **YO! WHAT AN INTENSE LONG CHAPTER!**

 **Malfoy is officially back in the story and he started off with a bang. The more I write Draco as an ass, the more I want him dead ahahahahah... I love Dramione though.**

 **There's so much happening within this one chapter. I better expect reviews *glares***

 **I decided to add a sideline plot to add more substance. Having the Death Eaters back into the story would add more interest. Hope it'll be entertaining for you guys though .**

 **Do follow, favourite, and review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Influential

Hermione had returned to her office. She was better off tolerating Malfoy in the ministry than in her own home.

Hermione was filing away some papers in a cabinet when she felt a pair of strong hands get a hold of her. She was then placed on her desk. She looked up at her attacker. To no surprise, it was bloody Malfoy.

"I can go sue you for this," she calmly stated. In reality, she wanted to scream it but she was on medication right now. She had decided to consult with a professional when she realized she could've severely mangled her own baby. She loved her daughter, yes, but her daughter was also a constant reminder of that horrible night. She hoped that this psychologist would help lessen the blow of that **HORRIBLE** night. Of course, she was only able to vaguely describe her dilemma since Draco's spell was still intact. The medication allowed her to suppress her true fear and anxiety from surfacing. Unfortunately, she would act very nonchalant as a side-effect.

Draco smirked. Then laughed.

"Oh, fucking Granger. This is rich. You think you can easily win? Look around you, you filthy Mudblood. I still run this place!" He slapped her. "Why else do you think I was able to get hired?"

Hermione's eyes widened at her realization. _'So nepotism was involved.'_

Draco smirked.

"It's nice having the Head of the Department a long time family friend."

Hermione bit her lip. The feeling of being trapped by this monster was something she was extremely familiar with. Unfortunately.

"Besides, how would you freaking explain anything if you can't **CLEARLY** describe what happened?"

It was true. Despite the spell being cast years ago, it was still potent. She couldn't explain the horrors she encountered in detail even if she tried.

"You're better off staying quiet. Or else I'll actually run for custody for that bastard."

She was definitely better off not speaking of the events. Knowing Malfoy, she couldn't ever risk the safety of her own child. It was unfair to the both of them. Rosalyn Stella Granger deserved better, even if her father was a despicable git.

Draco almost proceeded to kiss Hermione when the door swung open. It was Henry Pine.

"I see what you guys are doing, and I do support it... but we should get going for this private meeting." He said, twisting his black mustache. Hermione mentally shivered. How could her own boss actually say that? He maybe ignorant of the dire situation, but she wanted to gag that he may actually want them together. The idea of living and -ugh dare she say it- cuddle with her rapist was repugnant to the bone.

Draco got off of her while she recomposed herself. They followed the slick back dark-haired man to the meeting.

 _~Break~_

Hermione had been trembling on the inside. The meeting had gone very severe and uncomfortable for her since it began.

"As you are all aware, the death eaters have resurfaced," Harry stated.

She was keenly aware. She had been reading and rereading the ministry's claims on the matter at home. It seemed so surreal that something dead was rising from the ashes. Especially a nightmare like the death eaters.

"My team and I have proposed going undercover and taking this problem forward."

Draco stood up. " I oppose. We shouldn't risk our resources and risk the safety of our Aurors for this."

 _'Odd.'_

Hermione studied Malfoy. He seemed eerily calm and collected. Shouldn't he worried about these terrorists? Something wasn't adding up. No one would ever approach violent extremists with such nature. It was as if... he was still working for them!

Henry Pine nodded. "I agree with Mr. Malfoy. We shouldn't risk the safety. Besides, I think it's a dead end case. Everybody knows the death eaters have been long gone. These violent acts against muggles and death eater clouds must be the act of idiotic youth. We shouldn't approach with such caution.

It was suspicious how the head was strongly supportive of Malfoy. It's as if they had secretly rehearsed their conversation and planned their strong synchronization.

"I, on the other hand, disagree. " it was the Minster who spoke up. "As members of this committee, we took an oath to preserve the safety of wizards idea of rejecting such a proposal seems laughable. Regardless of the threat, we should always proceed with caution."

He was right. Everybody in the room had agreed and voted with a unanimous decision. With their hands up, they have signaled their agreement to Harry's plan. Hermione, of course, raised her hand up without hesitation. She had noticed Malfoy also raised his hand up but there was a hint of anger in his eyes. His gray eyes were sullen and seemed void but they schemed with malicious intent. His expression was something she was definitely familiar with, and although she hadn't witnessed it with her own daughter's eyes, she knew something was up. Could he actually be plotting against the Ministry? That seemed like a very accurate guess but she currently had no leads.

Malfoy stood up and left the room. Hermione watched him as he left. She was definitely going to keep an eye on him.

 _~Break~_

Hermione applied her deep red lipstick on her lips. She was just finishing up her outfit for tonight. Tonight she and her daughter were heading over to the international Department of Magical Law Enforcement dinner party. It was an international dinner involving the higher ups within each country's Magical Law Enforcement. The dinner is to build a stronger community between the various magical nations.

The guests were allowed to bring their own families to the event. Draco had insisted everyone in the department bring their families in so that they can be seen as trustworthy among the countries. Hermione sensed malicious intent behind his actions but the Department Head had insisted everyone comply. 'It seems as though Draco is actually the Head of the Department, taking full advantage over Pine' thought Hermione. Nonetheless, Hermione had to make sure she and Rose were made presentable.

For the occasion, Hermione had decided to wear a red halter dress, showcasing her curves. Whereas Rose was wearing a cute white short flowy dress. Both of them had their hair curled. Hermione's hair had been styled like her hair in the Yule Ball, while Rose's were natural wavy curls held by a white headband. They also had matching black wizard robes. Rose held onto her mother's hand and within an instant, they've disapparated from their flat.

 **POP**

Hermione and Rose arrived at the ballroom. The building itself was located just beside the ministry. It was a grand hall, just like any ballroom. The elegant columns and oversized ceiling and all. The location was very famous for big events and the Ministry had paid big money to rent the whole space... well, Draco Malfoy had invested his money into it under the name of the Ministry. The Ministry could've paid for it but Draco insisted. 'Stupid conceited git' thought Hermione.

It was obvious Malfoy had wanted the glory of being seen as influential. It was sickening to see but of course, she couldn't comment.

Hermione had greeted various country officials at the hall while she was on her way to get to Britain's table. When she finally sat down, she saw her colleagues dressed in their elegant wizard robes. Harry was also there with his family: cute James and his bitch of a mother. Hermione was still upset over what Ginny did. Still, she had to admit, Ginny was gorgeous. She had been wearing a gold silky strapless dress. Her hair had been braided crown updo. She had a subtle smokey eye makeup on complemented by her bright red lipstick.

Ginny tried catching the small glimpse at her at the table. Every time Hermione actually caught her stare, she would roll her eyes. It was obvious Hermione was still angry.

Draco had finally arrived at the table with a group of people Hermione couldn't recognize. He had then introduced the group of people as delegates under the American Ministry system. As Deputy Head, Hermione automatically got up and shook each of their hands.

"It's very nice to meet you," greeted one of the people. Hermione turned to the direction of the voice. It belonged to a young man, whom Hermione can judge to be around his mid-20's. He had dark brown hair styled in a combed over pompadour hairstyle. He had beautiful intense blue eyes. He also had such a sharp jawline. Hermione had to admit that this man was extremely handsome. Of course, finding a romantic partner was something she had long rid of her list.

"My name is Richmond Newt. I, too, am also a Deputy Head," he stated. He then flashed a small smile.

"It is definitely nice to meet you too. I have a feeling we will be working alongside each other often," she said.

They had then gone on to small talk, asking what books they liked and what school they have attended. It turns out Newt was also a muggleborn wizard who had fallen in love with magic the moment he discovered his abilities.

"It was very nice talking to you, Mrs. Granger."

"Oh know! It's actually Ms. Granger," she corrected him.

Newt raised a brow.

"I apologize for the mistake. I assumed you were married because of your darling girl. Why is a wonderful woman like you, a single mother? What happened to the father?"

Hermione blushed at the comment. This man was being absolutely charming.

"The father and I had a fallout. We had extreme disagreements and colliding personalities. I broke up with him and moved along," she explained. It was the same cover story she had used whenever someone asked about Rose's father. It contained some truth, being that both parents disagreed with one another and often collided. She had carefully woven this story together to make it plausible.

"The father is an asshole then."

Damn right Malfoy is.

"I can't believe he would abandon such an adorable child like your daughter!"

Was he kissing up to her? Most men who've shown interest in her have shown their disgust towards her daughter.

"I meant it as a compliment. I love kids, but I can't have my own because I am infertile."

Richmond was being honest. She can sense it.

"Thank you. That was a very appreciated comment," she replied.

The man nodded and his group had excused themselves to sit at their respectable table. Hermione sat down with Rose sitting on her lap.

"Mama! I like that man. Is he going to be my daddy?" she bluntly asked.

Hermione laughed at the question. It appears Rose had shown a liking towards him. They say children know what's up, and Hermione was actually interested in Rose's suggestion. She had tried her hardest to find Rose a father figure. It'd be wonderful if Newt would raise Rose as his own. Based on her judgment, he was quite capable.

"Maybe, dear."

Draco looked at her at the corner of his eyes and clenched his fists. He wasn't liking any of this at all.

 _~Break~_

Hermione had excused herself to go to the women's bathroom. She had the really long urge to urinate. Finding a suitable stall, she sat on the toilet, locked the door stall and peed. She was releasing her contents when the bathroom door was open. Footsteps walked in. It was just another woman.

Hermione finished. She was almost done getting ready until her door stall swung open. It was Draco Malfoy, with a wand in hand.

"What the fuck, Malfoy! You're a fucking psychopath! You-"

Draco interrupted her by pushing his body against Hermione's to the wall behind her. Hermione threw punches and slaps against his body to no avail. She has trapped again.

Draco leaned against her ear.

"Listen, Mudblood. I don't want you mingling with any other whores while I am around. You are **MINE** and **MINE ALONE**."

He slapped her across the face.

He started planting hickeys on her neck while fondling her breasts and fingering her with his hands. Hermione whimpered. Draco laughed.

"Do what you want. I've placed a concealment charm to this door. No one can enter here because they don't know there's a washroom here."

Hermione has trapped again and stuck in her awful state of despair. This man was going to hurt her all over again. And again. And again-

The door slammed open. She heard rushing footsteps coming forward to her stall. Draco got off of her to inspect the intruder when he was then pushed miraculously against a wall by a spell. The spell caster's voice seemed familiar. The witch stepped in to check on Hermione. It was Ginny.

"You!" Malfoy screeched. "How the hell did you know this was a washroom! I made sure to conceal this place!"

Ginny raised her wand in Malfoy's direction.

"I knew something was up when you followed Hermione. I then tread behind you to see you cast the charm. You think I can honestly trust you with Hermione? For Merlin's sake! You tried to have sex with her when she was occupied! You have no self-control whatsoever you insufferable man-whore!" She yelled. "I'll now report you!"

Draco smirked then laughed maniacally.

"Go ahead and do what you want, Pot-head Weasel. Regardless of what you do, no one will EVER believe you. Look at how influential I am! No one in their right mind would listen to an evidence-less skank like you! Potter could lose his job if you report this! Oh, and Granger. You WILL pay for this"

Ginny's hand trembled. Draco excused himself and slowly walked past the girls. The door swung open with Malfoy gone.

Hermione whimpered. Ginny stopped and immediately hugged her.

"Mione, I know what I did in the past was wrong. I hope you can forgive me, though."

Hermione nodded. Of course, she could! Despite the one thing, her best friend had come back and protected her from Malfoy.

Ginny comforted Hermione while she quietly sobbed. It hurt her to see her best friend like this. She tried her best to protect her from Malfoy. Malfoy was truly a monster. She too was overpowered by him and now realized how severe of the trauma Hermione was facing.

* * *

 **Well, I am back. It's been a rather stressful month. I am glad I will be done this school year in a couple of weeks. Sayonara school!**

 **This chapter just shows how disgusting Draco is. I felt very motivated when writing this chapter because of that Stanford rapist that easily got away. It pisses me off how rapists can easily get away with the right influences! This chapter was supposed to showcase how truly scary rapists are when they have a certain amount of arsenal behind them. It truly is an ongoing issue that the world is quite ignorant of. UGH!**

 **Of course, Draco didn't get completely unpunished. Ginny came in and fought off Malfoy best she could. She made a horrible mistake in the past but redeemed herself again. I think that their friendship deserves to be rekindled, but some of you may disagree. I know some of my friends did when they read this lol.**

 **Do comment and review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Tipping Point

Hermione and Rose arrived at their home. After Hermione had tidied herself from the washroom, she immediately excused herself from the event. Luckily, Rose was getting quite tired do she was easily dismissed.

Rose slowly walked towards her room. She mumbled good night to her mom and then closed the door. She got into her pajamas and knocked out on her bed. Hermione slowly walked into her room to check up on. She needed to make sure her daughter was asleep.

With the sounds of her snores, she was gladly reassured that her daughter was sleeping. Hermione slowly closed Rose's door and went to her own room. She went to the wooden drawers beside her bed and opened it. She rummaged through the clothes until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the plastic bag and headed for the balcony.

She sat on a chair and opened the bag. In it held a package of cigarettes and a lighter. It was a horrible habit that she picked up 2 years ago. Hermione had just been given the position "Deputy Head". There were new responsibilities she had to take care of. Pine had called her down to check up on the papers one day. He noticed how stressed she was so he offered a cigarette from his pack that he had been smoking. Hermione rejected but he insisted. Eventually, she gave in and lit one up. Cigarettes had helped her work. It was a dirty habit until she got caught by Ginny. Ginny insisted she should quit for the sake of her daughter. She had been clean for a year until now.

She lit a cigarette, put it in her mouth, inhaling and exhaling.

She knew cigarettes were bad for her health, but it helped calmed her nerves. She needed it. It helped her when she was dealing with overwhelming situations. The events that had taken place this night had called for it. She couldn't easily speak of the events to her friends because of Malfoy's stupid spell. As a result, she felt like she was going to explode. These cigarettes helped release that unwanted dark feeling of despair she currently felt.

Hermione had been smoking for so long that she was on the last cigarette from the pack. She lit the last one.

She can recall her father smoking when she was younger. Being a dentist, he was forced to face many oral and possibly life-threatening cases. Smoking these dangerous contraptions had oddly helped him get through. Being young and concerned about her daddy, she had stuffed a package in her mouth. He had stopped smoking ever since then.

Hermione snorted at the memory. It was ironic how she did this for her father's health, yet here she was doing the same act. It was destructive and she knew it. That's why she never smoked when Rose was around.

Her cigarette being half-way through, she cried. Why was life so unfair to her? She was just trying to get through for her and her daughter's sake yet fate had other plans. She wanted to seriously kill Draco Malfoy. It was his fault that her life had miraculously changed. She was supposed to have her parents by her side. She was supposed to be more involved in the war. It was utterly unfair how one man's ego had caused this much grief!

 _~Break~_

Rose woke up in the middle of the night. Her throat was parched. She REALLY wanted a glass of milk. Pulling off her blanket, she quietly tip-toed her way to the kitchen.

 **SNIFFS**

Rose turned around to her left. She had heard sniffles from the balcony. Peaking through the window beside it, she noticed her mother crying and smoking. Rose frowned. Her mother smoked when she was rather sad. Rose always knew that, but she never questioned her mother about it. Something must've triggered it.

Was it the man with the gray eyes? Rose had noticed his tense presence when her mother had been talking to that kind man. She never liked Mr. Gray Eyes. The moment she first looked at him, she knew something was suspicious. Maybe it was the way their eye colours were the same? Maybe it was how her mother acted so strange every time he was around. Rose couldn't exactly place her finger on it, but something was very conspicuous.

Suddenly, she didn't feel the need to get her milk. Rose quietly went back to bed. She held her teddy bear close to her. She hoped that her mother's suffering would end.

~Break~

Hermione had the strong urge to smoke. She had been gnawing her quilt ever since this meeting started. She was currently in the board room with Harry and Malfoy discussing Death Eater activities. They had been showing up more frequently in the news. So far, it was burning neighbourhoods and small towns, with the Death Eater clouds looming over them. The Department Head wasn't there at the moment because he was in New York talking with the Law Enforcement there regarding the same affairs.

Harry insisted that they should send Aurors to all the small muggle towns on the outskirts of London. Based on their findings, these death eaters were attacking small populated muggle residential areas. Malfoy, being the bigot he was, insisted how inconsistent these attacks were. Of course, 2 against 1, they took Harry's suggestion. Enraged, Malfoy got up and stormed off.

It had been quiet for a while.

"Do you think he has something to do with these activities?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"I've been as suspicious of him as you. Though we both know we can't do anything without hard proof of his involvement."

Hermione sighed. She packed her belongings and was heading to her office. She needed to smoke.

She had placed her files on the desk when something at the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was an envelope, simply addressing to her with "Ms. Granger" engraved on it with black ink. Hermione opened the letter, scanning through and ripping the letter to shreds. She screamed.

The letter was a notice regarding Draco suing for parental rights over her kid. If he wins, Rose would be given to him with Hermione forced into marriage with him... if she wanted to continue parenting. To continue parenting? Bollocks! She was Rose's mother! She would have looked over her regardless... except she was unsure now. Should this case fail, she'd probably be forced to be with that bastard for the rest of her life. She didn't want to, but she couldn't exactly leave Rose in his care. He made it obvious he'd kill her in the past.

A sticky note had been attached to the back of the letter. Hermione inspected it.

 _"See, Granger? I told you that you'd pay."_

That broke her. She grabbed her coat and headed out. She wanted to tear Malfoy apart but knew she couldn't. She was going to just leave for the day.

She encountered Harry on the way out. Harry gripped on her shoulder but she easily got out. She knew that he was worried but she could care less. She needed to release that tension badly and she needed it now.

Hermione was drifting from Harry's sight. He was curious about what happened. Hermione's door was wide open, which made him all more curious. He crept in and looked around for the possible source of her dismay.

 _'Ah ha!'_

He found it. It was torn apart but he somehow pieced them together. He looked over and now understood why. Harry had to do something.

 _~Break~_

Cigarette lit in her mouth, Hermione was running away. Running away from anything Malfoy. How dare he propose such a monstrous demand! She'd rather die at the hands of Voldemort than be aside from his spawn instead! The idea of living with Malfoy and satisfying his every need made her nauseous to the bone. After all, it was Draco himself that ruined Hermione's life. He had stripped her of her parents, friends, sanity and finally her remaining pieces of innocence. He had verbally and physically abused her; however, that couldn't compare with the sexual abuse he had forced her to endure. The way he forced himself upon still traumatized her today. He had done strenuous sexual acts on her body, not caring if she got hurt in the process. Actually, he'd rather have her suffer from his pleasure. She hated how he used her like a rag doll to his liking. Why was he allowed to enjoy life when she had to suffer?

Ever since her rape, she could never look at any man the same. Yes, over time, she had slowly grown to accept small physical gestures like hugs. Except, there was still a lurking feeling that maybe they'd hurt her. It frustrated her how she couldn't truly enjoy her own best friend's presence!

Hermione had been stuck in her thoughts while she kept rushing away from the ministry. She had gone so far that she was now crossing into quieter residential places of the city, just outside the core. She had continued walking until she headed a faint whimper. A type of whimper that she was all too familiar with. She had stopped her tracks and slowly followed the sound. The sound had led her to the deeper alleyway between two high buildings. What she saw made her gasp. The cigarette fell out of her mouth to the ground.

There was a man on top of a woman. The woman's clothes were torn up so her whole body was exposed. The man, on the other hand, had his pants and underwear down to his legs. It was obvious he had forced himself on the woman. The man also had a knife in his right hand, which was responsible for making the cuts on the woman's body. This man was raping her.

The man turned around and saw Hermione. He glared at her for spoiling his fun. Hermione now had a clearer look at this man. He was wearing a cap to cover his bald head. He had a scruffy face and dark brown eyes. His wrinkles indicated he was a middle-aged man. A pedophile more like it, preying on a young girl whom Hermione assumed was just in middle school.

The man got off the girl and walked towards Hermione, with a knife pointing towards her face. He was going to do it to her now.

Hermione didn't even have time to react. She had pulled her wand out immediately and then cast a green light towards the man. The man's body fell to the ground. Without a hesitation, she had marched towards the corpse and stomped on the man's head. She had been furiously stomping that it caused the head to bleed.

She hated rapists. They deserved to rot in hell. Malfoy deserved to rot. He deserves to suffer the anguish she was forced to endure.

She had been releasing her frustration on the poor man. Feeling satisfied, she set the body on fire and laughed maniacally as it burned.

A scream erupted.

Hermione looked up to see the young girl staring at her with horror. Hermione had forgotten about her since she was caught up with torturing the girl's assailant. The girl was about to get up until Hermione had cast the full body lock charm. The girl's body stayed locked up on the ground like a log. Hermione approached the body and cast a simple obliviation charm and clean up the charm. The girl didn't need to remember the horrors she had just witnessed. Hermione then turned back her attention to the now body-turned-ashes. The rapist had been burning for a while that his body had been reduced to ashes. Hermione smiled and then levitated the ashes to the nearest dumpster.

 **BUZZ**

That was Hermione's phone to remind her that Rose was getting closer to home. She smiled and disapparated out of the alley. She was satisfied with what she had done.

 _~Break~_

Rose had stepped out of her bus. Her mother was standing right in front of her extending her arms open. Rose was about to run to her for a hug when she suddenly got a weird feeling lurking inside her. Rose observed her mother.

Her mother was smiling, which she normally did when Rose returned, but something was off. Unlike her normal bright smile, this current one felt empty. It was if her mother was in a trance. Rose had also noticed the blood on Hermione's heels and marks of it on her legs. Rose felt terrified because something about her mama was scaring her but she couldn't let it show.

So she slowly approached her and awkwardly accepted the hug, feeling a huge amount of discomfort at the proximity. Hermione hadn't noticed. She was too busy indulging herself with the recent activity. She held her daughter's hand and walked home.

 _~Break~_

Later on that day, Rose dressed up in her Scooby-Doo costume. It was Halloween so her mother drove them a few blocks from their home to a neighbourhood.

It was tradition. Every Halloween, her mother would actually drive their Range Rover to this neighbourhood. She brought the car because Rose would normally bring 2 garbage bags full of candy.

Rose had been happily knocking on people's doors and asking for candy. This was helping her get over today's earlier events. Hermione had been behind her watching her from behind.

So far, Rose had 1 full garbage bag with another 3/4 filled. With one hour to spare, she was going to surpass that goal. Hands held with her mother, she was happily walking through the neighbourhood.

Then, from a distance, she saw houses burning down. She then looked up and saw a skeleton with a snake coming out its mouth in the sky. She was terrified! She gripped onto her mother's leg.

Hermione was in shock. Death Eaters in London? Impossible! There were still outlying small towns out! How could they have moved into the city so soon?

She felt an odd lack of tightness around her leg. Rose wasn't there. _'Oh shit! '_

Where the fuck was her daughter? Hermione frantically looked around and then saw her daughter in the far distance. She was heading over to the car!

Hermione, being run by adrenaline, blitz towards Rose. She gripped her arm.

"We're going," she blandly said.

Rose shook her head.

"What about my candy?" she interjected.

Hermione didn't have time to reply. She had noticed a person cloaked in black, wearing a mask was deathly approaching them. The person then cast an infamous green light towards them.

On instinct, she grabbed her wand out. She was going to cast a spell when a child had gotten hit by the spell. The kid was trying to run away from the fiasco when they didn't notice the light coming in from his right. He had walked into the killing curse.

Rose screamed.

There was a dead boy, eyes wide open staring at her. She didn't need to know what kind of spell that was. She just needed to know it was the cause of the lack of breathing in the boy. He was dead and being at the tender age of 5, she knew it.

Hermione grabbed onto her daughter and apparated out. They then arrived at their home. Having no time for rest, she had gone over the whole place casting safety spells. Being so close to the scene, she wasn't going to take any chances of relaxation.

It was all overwhelming for one young girl to take. All of the events of today had been flashing quickly in her head. Her heart was pumping crazy. Her palms were sweating. Suddenly, she blacked out and fell to the ground.

The last thing she saw was her mother frantically getting her to wake up before she closed her eyes for a while.

* * *

 **Well, this was a long chapter.**

 **Draco has officially pushed Hermione to the edge. She's now being lead towards her downfall with poor Rose witnessing all of it.**

 **I have exams happening so the next update will not happen for a while.**

 **DO RATE AND REVIEW! It's encouraging to see people do that despite my current state.**

 **See you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19: Worries

"Rose, honey."

No response

"Rose, baby... Please wake up."

Still no response.

Hermione held Rose's hand tight to her chest. It had been an entire week since Rose was knocked out of conscious. Her mother had rushed the child to St. Mungo's hospital the moment she realized Rosalyn hadn't been responding immediately.

Her rose. Her precious rose had been lying on the bed like a corpse. Except, it was her breathing that reassured the mother she was still alive.

The doctors had informed her that the child has been diagnosed with severe anxiety, explaining the fainting. They explained that it was most likely due to the stress Hermione had experienced in her own pregnancy after she had explained there was no history of any mental conditions in her family. They then told her to worry not, and to reassure Rose that she'll be fine should another panic attack were to occur.

That is if her daughter were to wake up. Although it was unlikely, Hermione worried her daughter would enter a coma.

 **BEEP**

It was Hermione's alarm, telling her it was time to go back to work. Ever since Rose was knocked out of conscious, Hermione had visited the girl before and after work, occasionally even during her break.

Hermione got up and kissed the girl's forehead. She left the room, bid the receptionist and walked over to the apparition point.

 _~Break~_

Hermione had been frantic. She received a message that today was an important board meeting. She inwardly cringed. This meeting meant she had to see the git Malfoy.

Malfoy.

His very last name made her blood boil.

Laying out and organizing her papers, she began to contemplate. Malfoy really does a have a big role in this Death Eater fiasco, but how?

The attacks that were being held seemed planned out. After all, the attacks were held in smaller towns just outside of London.

However, Hermione doubted herself. After all, it may also be spontaneous considering how they, her and her baby, were caught up in one of their attacks in London.

Hermione had been so into her thoughts that she hadn't notice Malfoy sneaking in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 **SMOOCH**

Hermione was shocked to find Malfoy lips on her cheek. This shock was then converted into anger and apprehension.

"You two love birds have been showing your secret love to each other, but I can see it," said Pine, who was standing at the door.

In Hogwarts, she would've greeted Malfoy back with a punch to the groin. If they were outside, she would've distanced herself as much as possible. Currently, though... She was trapped. Having to sink into her dark emotions and be forced to sit in the same room with Malfoy was no fun at all.

Eventually, everyone sat down at the board table.

"I'd like to re-address the Death Eater fiasco," stated Pine.

"Mr. Malfoy and I have been talking and we've agreed that although quite, preposterous, the Death Eaters resurfacing in London is possible."

"Sir, not to intrude, but I argue that they've definitely have come back," argued Harry. "After all, just last week an attack was made outside of London core in their name."

 **PLOP**

A newspaper had been placed on the table.

"Potter... We can't make such claims when there have been scheduled attacks in New York City too. We need to make concrete proof that this really is happening and something of a hunch won't do it."

Hermione raised a brow. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

What she expected wasn't something she'd ever consider. She was horrified.

"I'd like you and Malfoy to travel to NYC. Since this has been an issue that Europe has experienced in the past, I'd like to send two extremely qualified wizards to help the Magical US catch up on this ordeal. That would be you and Malfoy."

Hearing these words made her feel such an indescribable dread. Her and her rapist in new territory she was not in the sense ever familiar with. A definite nightmare.

Noticing his friend's worries, Harry spoke up, "Sir! What about me?"

"You have to stay here, Potter," Draco snobbily replied. "After all, you are Head Auror."

Hermione grit her teeth. Harry couldn't do anything and the board agreed. It was going to happen.

 _~Break~_

Right after the meeting, Hermione rushed over to the hospital. Not wasting any time, she went to Rose's room. Shaking the girl frantically, she desperately wanted her girl to wake up.

"Rose, baby... Please wake up for mama," Hermione cried, tears streaming down her face. She wanted her little girl to wake up now. Hermione couldn't bear the thought of leaving Rose unconscious while her mother was out of the country.

Hermione felt a little grip on her hands. She slowly looked at Rose. She smiled.

Rose, although groggy, had finally woken up. Hermione hugged the girl tightly. Rose was surprised. "Mama, what's going on?" she sheepishly asked.

Hermione smiled. "It's nothing dear. I'm just glad to see you're awake."

* * *

 **Yeah... This was a short chapter, but I might as well leave you guys with something after going M.I.A**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	20. Chapter 20: Father

"Rose, dear, please hurry up!" yelled Hermione. Today they were going to the airport to take a plane to New York City. Hermione initially opted out to bring Rose to the airport, leaving Rose here; however, fate had other plans. She wanted to leave Rose with Harry and Ginny and attend school while she was gone, but problems had arisen. Harry was going to be stationed over England, while Ginny was going to be in Australia, playing for the Holyhead Harpies. Also, oddly, Rose's school was quarantined for a roach infestation. It had all forced no choice for Hermione to bring her daughter with her.

Rose dashed down the stairs, with a bag on her back and her teddy in hand, the one Hermione had given to her as an infant.

"Sorry mama. I was deciding which stuffy I should bring," she sweetly apologized. Holding her mother's hand, the two left the condo and called down a taxi.

 _~Break~_

Traffic had been chaotic. Hermione and Rose were still sitting at the back of a taxi. Hermione had been reading a book when Rose asked Hermione she completely dreaded:

"Mummy, why do people have daddies?"

Hermione blinked. She knew Rose would've asked eventually, but not at the moment. This moment.

"Why do you ask?" she curiously asked, hiding the rise of panic in her voice.

Rose shrugged. "My friends bully me because I don't have a daddy. Am I weird?" she said.

Hermione bit on her lip. Being a single mother so young, life had been difficult for Hermione. Having been ridiculed, disowned and still in school, Hermione tried her best to provide everything she could for Rose. After all, who wouldn't want the best for their child? Unfortunately, there was something Hermione could never provide: a father. Hearing Rose say that she got bullied because of it saddened Hermione.

"Dear, you are not weird. You're just different. Remember, no two snowflakes are alike," she comfortingly offered. It was true. Rose was indeed different from her peers. Having being conceived by wrath and being coerced, opposed to love or infatuation. Definitely not like most children at all.

Rose pouted.

"Why don't I have a daddy then?"

Hermione inwardly cringed. She **REALLY** didn't want to answer. Of course, Hermione was being backed into a corner, because her daughter had a scary determined look to get what she wants. Her facial expressions strikingly resembling to Hermione, yet with Draco's eyes. It wasn't a sight she could bear to thought.

"Do you have a daddy, mummy? Do you not like my daddy? Is that why-"

" **ROSALYN, ENOUGH!** " Hermione shouted. Rose was in complete shock, being shaken when her mother yelled at her. This was the first time Rose had ever seen her mother angry at her. Her nostrils flaring, furrowed brows, and those piercing brown eyes. The strong uncomfortable sense of tension just looming around her. Her mother was indeed a scary sight to be seen.

Hermione realized she scared her daughter. Rose was cowering back, with her shoulders risen high up, and her arms hugging herself. Rose's grey eyes changed into a frightened sad look. Hermione looked at the driver's mirror. The muggle driver was trying his best not to look at the rear mirror, but it was obvious that Hermione had scared the shit out of him.

Hermione frowned. This wasn't what she wanted to happen.

"Look… Rose, your father is not an easy topic I can easily divulge," Hermione admitted. Rose pouted, knowing she couldn't get any information on her father. Hermione noticed this and wanted to ease the tension.

"In the past, I did have a father," Hermione confessed.

Rose raised a brow, curiosity plastered on her face. As far as Rose knew, she had no grandparents.

"What… happened?" she timidly asked.

Hermione looked at the window, noticing they were reaching the airport.

"My father left me and has forgotten me. I'll never see him again in this lifetime."

 _~Break~_

As Hermione's superior, Draco had forced Hermione to wait for him at the boarding gate. By no surprise, Draco was late. A half-hour later than they agreed upon.

Hermione furiously tapped her feet.

"Miss….. The plane is going to leave in 10 mi-"

"He'll come," interrupted Hermione.

It was true. Within a minute later, Draco arrived at the boarding, fashionably late as possible. He had decided to fashion a fine black muggle trench coat, made by nothing but the finest material of course. Hair gelled back, a sturdy suitcase in hand, he smiled at Hermione, causing her to roll her eyes. He handed their tickets to the lady, and she offered them inside and into first class.

She ushered Hermione to go first, Rose, and Malfoy.

"What a lovely family you have here, Mr. and Mrs.?"

"Malfoy," responded the Pureblood. The lady nodded, smiled, and then left.

Hermione's eyes widened, completely appalled by his response. How dare he set up such a ridiculous facade! With an arranged seating plan, too! Oh how she wanted to rip his blond hair off.

Rose, on the other hand, was confused. Family? Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy? What in Barney's name is going on? Last she checked, it was just her and mummy. Also, their last names are Granger, not "a toy" or whatever that man with the weird hair said.

Rose looked at her mother on the right. Her mother looked calm, but she knew she was silently talking to herself with a frantic look on her eyes. The man to her left smiled at her. His made smile made the girl rather uncomfortable. It was perfect… Too perfect.

Draco took Rose's hand and forcibly shook it. "Hello, my name is Mr. Malfoy, but you may call me Draco," he said.

Rose cocked a brow. What was with his name? "Dwaco? Why were you named after a Jewish toy?" she innocently asked.

Draco winced. "That's a dreidel."

Rose took her hand away from his grip. "You can stop holding my hand."

Draco bit his lip. This bastard was getting on his nerves. So much for first impressions, but Draco still pestered on. He reached inside his jacket and grabbed a white new teddy bear.

"Here, let me take your raggy bear from you and give you this," he offered, slowly trying to take Rose's bear from her.

Rose glared at him, with the same death glare he gave to others.

"I think not, Dreidel. I didn't even ask for your nasty bear. Keep it, and I'll keep mine," she haughtily replied.

Draco smiled at the girl, but he wanted to bring the filthy Half-blood to her place. Of course, what other way to destress himself than play with his prize?

With that in mind, he wanted to put a finger on Hermione's lips to shake her. As he reached for her face, Rose bit his finger.

" **FUCK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?** " he yelled. This snapped Hermione from her trance. She shot up and stood above her seat.

"I'll offer anyone $50 US for two people to sit here," she bartered. Hands flew up and she took the two farthest away from Draco. Exchanging seats, she and Rose sat there, Hermione taking comfort Draco would never have the balls to do that. Seriously, Draco would never sit on a muggle seat recently sat on not unless it was sanitized.

Hermione smiled.

 _~Break~_

Hermione and Rose checked into their room. Malfoy scheduled a limo for them to get to their hotel, TRUMP hotels. Hermione rolled her eyes at how pompous Malfoy was. Luxury hadn't been a complete issue nor was it unfamiliar for her; her parents made an extremely comfortable living and now she herself was able to afford the same and more. Of course, overindulging is an issue itself, different to her situation.

Without taking any risks, she forced herself to sit between Rose and Malfoy. Although his occasional groping made her severely uncomfortable, her daughter was always a priority.

Rose ran into the hotel. "Look, mum! We're in New York!" she exclaimed while pointing at the window. They were in one of the luxury rooms, courtesy of Malfoy, which sees the entire skyline of Manhattan. Hermione was relieved that Malfoy reserved the room across from them, rather than rooming with them.

Hermione and Rose had a couple of hours before a scheduled dinner as Wizard Ambassadors of England. They've decided to do shopping in muggle New York. As Hermione was about to close their door behind them, Draco came out of his.

"Granger, I see you're going out? Might I ask, where?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. She had purposely chosen a muggle mall of all things in New York because she knew that Malfoy wouldn't tag alongside otherwise. The thought of being surrounded and overcrowded by muggles could shake Draco for days.

"A muggle mall!" her daughter excitingly exclaimed.

Draco was mortified. How could they suggest such an atrocious act? The mudblood, sure, but not from his rat bastard! He nodded and went back inside, not wanting to come.

With hand and hand, the Grangers walked down the hallways and headed for their destination.

 _~Break~_

Hermione took a last look in the mirror. She and her daughter were heading out to the dining event. Hermione put her hair in an elegant French twist, while wearing a black halter dress, and light makeup. Her daughter had the same hairstyle, but only wearing a simple wrap dress.

"Mama, you're so pretty!" exclaimed Rose, eyes filled with admiration. In Rose's eyes, her mum was always the prettiest goddess, and only deserved the best. Today just amplified her beauty and Rose was just in awe.

Hermione smiled and kneeled down, extending her arms for Rose to hug her. Rose happily ran towards her and let her mother embrace her. Hermione then carried her daughter and held by her hips. She opened the door and by surprise, Draco appeared.

He looked at her from bottom to top, taking extra time to appreciate her cleavage. Hermione noticed his stares, and covered herself by shifting Rose around her.

"Change of plans, Granger. We'll be getting there by limo," he stated and pulled one of her arms to drag her by. Hermione's heart pumped intensely since her arms were supporting Rose from falling. Clutching Rose harder to her chest with her one arm, she felt slightly relieved. She'd rather let her arms be sore than let this monster touch her.

Rose blinked at her mother, surprised by the tightness in her arm.

The limo arrived, and the trio hopped in. Hermione, being overprotected, put both arms on Rose, as if trying to block her from Malfoy. Rose, on the other hand, felt suspicious by her mother's fierce grip on her. Her mother normally would let her have her space. Perhaps, Mr. Dreidel had a role in her mother's uneasiness.

The limo arrived at its location.

"You sure finely dressed people as yourselves should be arriving here?" the driver inquired. He eyed at the building. It was a dark alleyway, the ones people were warned never to enter, but there was a blue fire hydrant oddly placed in the middle.

Malfoy snorted. Filthy muggles shouldn't ever dare speak up to their superiors or even question. "Did I pay you to question me, muggle?" he spat then excused himself outside the car.

Hermione frowned.

"Please excuse him. He thinks highly of himself and the word "muggle" is a word he made up to express his dismay," Hermione seriously apologized.

The driver nodded.

"Lady, I have no idea why you're with him," he admitted. Although their time was quite short, he felt that the woman was far more human than her male partner.

'Believe me, it wasn't by choice'

Hermione thanked the driver and the two left the limo, catching up to Malfoy. They approached the hydrant, holding onto the hydrant. Malfoy tapped his foot in a distinct pattern, and the trio were teleported right in the hallway of a grand banquet hall.

"Mr. Malfoy! So good of you to arrive here with your family that I've been hearing about," a voice spoke. Hermione turned around and saw it was a wizard.

Draco smirked.

"Yes. This is my daughter, and her mother," he revealed.

* * *

 **Okay, I ended up updating quite quickly because of my lack of presence.**

 **Wow, is Draco really "owning up" to his title as a "father" ?**

 **Titling this chapter accordingly, I wanted to emphasize the general uncomfortable topic of this "father". A father figure is something Hermione had avoided mostly in this story, especially here. She even scolded her daughter for trying to find her other "parent". Hermione, herself, had daddy issues, seeing as her's had disowned her.**

 **I emphasized Rose's character development in this chapter. As an OC, she needs to distinct herself from the background, and I thought it's time to get a glimpse on her idea of this "dad". I was trying to make her innocent, unaware of what was going on but not being completely ignorant. She has noticed her mother was overall uneasy with Malfoy and the topic of a dad, but isn't able to completely pin what's exactly going on. We can see that Rose didn't have an admirable first impression of Malfoy, but will this have any effect on the story?**

 **Find out on the next chapter!**

 **Btw, please review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Marriage?

Hermione blinked.

Rose gawked at Malfoy. She'd never really registered he was her father. Aside from their peculiar eye colour, she never really saw him as a father figure, let alone her's.

The man, who was revealed to be the President of Magic, shook Hermione's hand. He wasn't anything noteworthy to look at. Just an average American stocky man in his 50's.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy has told me about you during his time here. I can strongly say he's a changed man and is now willing to be a family man," he said.

Hermione simply nodded, hiding her anger and avoid lashing out at this man. After all, he was the equivalent to the Minister of Magic. She didn't want to embarrass her nation. The man lead them further into the ballroom, where many people were chatting up. He lead them to their table and they all sat. Dishes had teleported to their table, just like that of Hogwarts.

Rose noticed the fried chicken on one of the platters and immediately, in a civil manner placed it on her plate. There were other things she wanted to try on the table, like the fries and the lasagna, but the chicken caught her eyes.

"Ms. Granger, I seriously hope you do consider marrying Mr. Malfoy. He has been such a pleasure to us, and I know he will treat you right," the man said. "So, Mr. Malfoy, how does it feel to finally reunite with your child?"

' _I'll consider marrying Malfoy when the world ends. Over my dead body will I ever plan on living with him under the same roof,'_ Hermione bitterly thought.

Draco, who was sitting adjacent to Rose's left, placed his left hand on her head, petting it. Hermione bit her tongue, blocking her from cursing at the ferret. That was her baby the rapist was fondling with. Hers!

Rose's noticed his hand playing with her hair. Instinctively, she placed her arms on her plate, thinking he'd want a piece. Rosalyn Stella Granger was possessive over her food.

"You can't have any, even if you were my dad," she said, sticking her tongue at him.

The man laughed. "You got a little rascal on your hands."

Malfoy chuckled, but he secretly wanted to rip the girl's brown hair off her head. How dare she imply he'd want any of her filthy food! How dare she also mock him, in front of such a powerful figure. He'd teach her a lesson before ending her in the future.

"Has Mr. Malfoy proposed to you yet, Ms. Granger?" the President asked.

Hermione blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, are you talking about marriage?" she asked, trying to confirm what was going on.

The man smiled. "Why of course, Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy has been talking about it for a very long time with me."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm afraid I have no idea."

The man's eyes widened. "I dearly apologize. I thought with the extensive plans he has talked about, you would've known."

Hermione raised a brow. Had he been thinking of sabotaging her since he was banished?

The man shook his head. "No, no. I mustn't talk of this with such pride. If the lady doesn't know, then I must stop for the groom."

Being the curious bookworm she was, she couldn't let her mind just lose this topic. So she asked further.

"No, I insist. I need to..." she said, while slowly reaching for Malfoy's hand still on Rose's head, "... know what he said. After all, this someone whom I'm going to spend an "eternity" with" she said, pinching hard on Malfoy's hand.

Malfoy winced but the President of Magic didn't notice. He smiled.

"Well, he had agreed to propose to you in such a grand manner. He said that proposal was equivalent to your worth."

That notice of a court appearance? The one forcing her into marriage to continue mothering her soon-to-be-dead child, should Draco win? Scratch that, the court WILL favour that monster considering how much he has stepped over many people at the ministry.

"And that the ceremony will be taken place in his home, the Malfoy manor. He said that it'll mostly be his colleagues since there's not much room and you guys have agreed that his friends are more accepting towards this situation than that of your own. He doesn't want them possibly ruining your special day," he finished.

Hermione smiled, thanking him for the explanation. In reality, she was hiding her fears. Is the Malfoy manor having no room? Absurd to say the least. Hermione had heard that the manor housed Voldemort's Death Eaters. Every single one of them. That lie was something he facilitated for her to not bring any opposing parties; her friends.

Speaking of her friends, Hermione found it the most laughable at how he had insisted his friends attending but not her's. He didn't want them ruining her special day? **Bollocks**. Her friends would have saved her from the sham of a marriage. His friends being more accepting? Another joke in the matter. All of his friends were Purebloods, looking down upon her muggle-born blood. For them, this is just as entertaining to Draco as it is for them. Well, maybe his male friends that is. The females might disagree possibly due to their infatuation to the ferret. She could still remember how infuriated Pansy was to find out that she had mothered Draco's child. How could she be so jealous of a child conceived of hatred and lust? Her own consent had been ignored!

A marriage at the Malfoy manor. That's something she couldn't easily let go. She had a feeling the amount of magical blood disdain the manor had housed was horrible, to say the least. Hermione recalled seeing Luna's arm, being scarred by the cut that said **_"blood traitor"_** the first time she had seen her after the war. Would something like that happen to her, had she stayed with her friends? Hermione couldn't fathom the possibility, fearing the answer. She couldn't bare the thought of her forced sentence in a place filled with so much prejudice at all.

Hermione casted a detecting charm on Rose non-verbally. Should she be in any danger at this party, Hermione would apparate to her. She needed to get some fresh air and collect herself.

With that, she excused herself from the table and headed to one of the balconies. It wasn't a real balcony in New York, but the surroundings were conjured to illustrate that of the city in real time.

Grabbing the a lighter and a cig from her purse, she lit her cigarette.

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger," a voice spoke. Hermione turned around. To no surprise it was Malfoy. "I'd never take the miss goody two shoes Granger as a smoker."

She rolled her eyes. Of course, it was this git, in his stupid glory.

Malfoy, reaching into his pocket, grabbed a Cuban cigar. He gestured Hermione to give her lighter to him, which she shook her head no.

"You'd think I'd give my tormentor something? I'd never help you in any way, Malfoy," she said smugly.

Draco shrugged and grabbed his own lighter. Exhaling one last time, she stepped on her cigarette and walked passed Malfoy. She initially came outside to take a break from internal chaos from inside. In other words, Malfoy's bullshit.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," he said, stopping the muggle born in her tracks. "I knew you came outside to deal with what's going on. To see you smoking, The Mudblood Princess of Gryffindor, was just the highlight of this whole thing. It's funny seeing you fall down this low."

Hermione grit her teeth. How dare he say that when he put her into this situation. Hermione turned around and stomped towards Malfoy. She gripped onto his chest.

"If you do anything to hurt **_MY_** daughter, even a strand of hair, I will fucking end you."

She then swiftly grabbed onto his lit cigar and pressed it against his cheek. Malfoy moaned in agony, being paralyzed enough for Hermione to get back inside without any struggle.

Hermione walked back to her table and carried Rose onto her shoulders. Rose was startled, surprised by her mother's sudden actions.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we must get going. It is my daughter's bedtime tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow at the Bureau as promised," she apologized.

Not having any time to reply, the man just cluelessly nodded.

Hermione then got to the apparition point and apparated away. She arrived at the front entrance of their hotel and walked inside eventually reaching their hotel room. Unlocking the door, she placed her daughter on their bed.

"Mama… my bedtime isn't until another two hours," the child said. It was true. There were still 3 more hours until lights out. It made her suspicious of how her mother abruptly stopped the event. Even more suspicious with that awful tobacco smell. Had her mummy been smoking? What stressed her out to do that?

"Baby, I'm sorry. I just wasn't feeling well," her mother apologized. "I'll be taking a bath now. Would you like to join me?"

Rose's eyes twinkled and she furiously nodded her head in agreement. "Can it please be a bubble bath?" she begged. To her delight, her mother agreed. So the two of them were in the tub together, first washing. Hermione and Rose normally helped each other with lathering their bodies in soap, and with the shampoo and conditioner. Once they finished, Hermione pulled on the tub's stopper and began their bubble bath.

Hermione some bubbles on her chin area to make a bubble beard. "Guess who am I?"

"A pirate?"

Hermione shook her head. "Ho ho ho!"

Rose's eyes lightened up. "Father Christmas!" she yelled in delight.

Hermione nodded. Eventually, they got out of the tub and got ready for bed. Within another two hours to spare, Hermione decided to flip channels to watch a family movie with her eventually decided on Cheaper by the Dozen, since it was the only appropriate one available.

They laughed together and smiled together. In time, the movie had ended and Rose yawned indicating it was time to sleep. She snuggled against her mother. "Mama… I want to have a daddy like Tom Baker, not dumb Dreidel. I don't want to Dreidel to be my daddy," she mumbled then fell fast asleep.

Hermione held her daughter in a hug and stroked her beautiful brown hair. "Of course, dear. You are my daughter, and **_MY_** daughter alone."

In the end, her child didn't have a father but a sperm donor instead. He may have contributed to her genes, but he'll never be a true dad. After all, sperm donors can never be true fathers, especially one like Draco.


	22. Chapter 22 The Prophecy

Rose, who was outside of their hotel room, was waiting for her mother. Her mother had promised her that they were going to get brunch in the city. Rose was so excited that she had actually prepared herself before Hermione. Now she was waiting for her mother to come out so that they can make their way.

 **CLICK**

A door was unlocking but it wasn't theirs. Rose turned around, facing Malfoy's door. A strange woman with dirty blonde hair came out and closed the door behind her. Rose had never seen this lady before. Her hair was disheveled, messy makeup on her face, and was wearing a provocative dress.

Out of curiousity, Rose spoke.

"Who are you?" she asked. The lady turned her head to the side, ignoring what the child had asked. Rose knew what the woman was implying. She maybe 5 but she was perceptive.

"Okay... Why were you coming out my dad's room?" she asked. She would've said Malfoy, but something was urging her to make the conversation awkward for the both of them if she said father instead.

As she had expected, the woman was in complete shock.

"That self-righteous man didn't tell me he had a family! He was using me!" she complained. She then stomped out in the halls.

Just not long after, Hermione came out her hotel room. She hadn't heard what Rose had said, but she did hear what the other woman said. Hermione suspected that Malfoy needed to get laid and he had used that poor lady as his victim. Of course, nothing but foul was expected from him, but come on! There was a 5 year-old girl around! Hermione was annoyed that he didn't have the decency to do it where Rose wouldn't be around.

Hermione held Rose's hand and headed to the elevator.

 _~Break~_

Not having anyone in the city she knew, Hermione brought her daughter with her to the bureau after brunch. She had made sure that they looked business casual in the muggle clothes, and had packed their wizard robes inside her bag.

The Magical Bureau was the American version of the Ministry of Magic. The government had also been located deep underground, accessible to only certain apparition points. Luckily for the two of them, they didn't need to hunt for these locations down, since the President of Magic had agreed to meet up with them and portkey there.

Now, Hermione and everyone expected to be there were all sitting in the board room, with Rose on the side occupying themselves.

"Here is a map where the Death Eaters have struck so far," the man replied.

The attacks were far more far-fetched than that of England. Unlike England, where this group was attacking at surrounding towns around London, random points of the city were attacked with no correlation to them. Furthermore, these attacks weren't deadly of the sort. Vandalism, break-in's and the Death Eater mark in the clouds, these American "Death Eaters" occult seemed like a petty group of delinquents than that of their English part.

Hermione felt as though something wasn't right. There shouldn't be any need for her OR Malfoy to be here if the situation isn't as dire as she expected. It was great that this country was seeking resources that have already experience, but with what was going in the country, they were better just requesting lower ministry employees to come abroad.

Everyone had voiced their opinions and theories, some more than others. Hermione had noticed that Draco had been silent during the duration, not having contributed at all. It made her suspicious, but she couldn't call out on the man.

Finally, the President spoke up. "I've just been informed that Trelawny has just arrived and she is being directed here right now."

The doors opened, revealing Hermione's second disliked professor: Sybill Trelawny. Her appearance hasn't changed since Hermione left Hogwarts. Same lanky lady, big frames and messy hair. Her demeanor didn't change. It was still awkward as ever.

"I have invited her to come and hopefully tell us a prophecy," he announced as her former professor to a spot. Hermione secretly snorted. Sure, this woman had accurately predicted Harry's fight with Voldemort, but the woman's visions couldn't come on anyone's demand. It was unlikely that she can predict a prophecy today. She didn't want to deal with the woman's ridiculous jabbering until then.

Rose stood up, wondering who the lady was so she walked closer to see better. The moment that Trelawny looked in Rose's eyes, she fainted. Everyone was surprised by the woman's sudden collapse. The woman rose up, holding onto the table for support. She spoke, but not with her normal voice.

 _ **"**_ _ **Within the dungeons**_

 _ **A child was conceived between a wizard and witch**_

 _ **One of muggle and one of pure**_

 _ **Will be used for the Dark Lord's destruction or his resurrection**_

 _ **The path is dependent on the parent she chooses**_

 _ **Should she follow her father,**_

 _ **It is total domination**_

 _ **The power of the child alone is great**_

 _ **Now it is all up to fate"**_

With that, she knocked out of conscious for a while. Everyone around Hermione was in a panic and started aggressively discussing what just happened.

"There's going to be a child acting as a catalyst for the Dark Wizard?"

"We must warn the parents of this child."

"No! We must find the mother. The prophecy even states the father is not to be trusted."

"We need find all witches currently pregnant and hunt from there."

People thought that the prophecy predicted of a child coming to the world. A fetus. However, Hermione knew better. The prophecy wasn't speaking of any child.

It was speaking of her daughter.

Hermione turned to look at Draco. He was watching intriguingly at the crowd, hand on chin. Nothing can good can ever come from that man being interested. He was plotting something, she knew, especially now with this interesting piece of information.

Hermione was even more terrified of the man, but was more determined in protecting her baby.

 _~Break~_

It was lunch break, and the Bureau had decided to buy lunch for everyone there. Food was set up in the main floor, and everyone was in line to get their share. Except for Trelawny, who was still in the board room with a medi-witch looking over her.

The Grangers were still in line, waiting for their food.

 **BOOM**

A loud collapse echoed throughout the grand room. Everyone looked around, trying to figure where the source was. To their horror, it was Death Eaters, coming from every apparition point.

Green light beams were casted, and a war ensured in the halls.

Rose's eyes widened. Oh no, it was those scary green lights that killed people. She recognized it,observing someone die right in front of her not too long ago. Her heart started to rise.

 _'_ _That lady!'_ was all Rose can think. She had a strong feeling that after the woman's rambling today, she was going to be a target. Pushing her fears aside, she rushed to the board room to check on her, leaving her mother in shock.

"Rose!" yelled Hermione. This was the worst time for her daughter to be running off like this! Grabbing her wand out, Hermione was going to make her way to her daughter.

Spells were being thrown left and right, making the Bureau scenery similar to the Battle of Hogwarts. It was a completely chaotic battlefield, and it scared Hermione that her daughter was dragged into it. Her daughter had managed to dodge the spells despite not holding a wand, but it still couldn't lower Hermione's anxiety. It accelerated it. She could have casted a charm to bring Rose towards her, but at the distance they were at and the amount of calamity going on, it was risky.

Rose was nearing her destination, just having to walk through this hallway. Luckily, there weren't any wizards in the hall. Hermione just reached the hallways, pointing her wand towards Rose, it was finally her chance to levitate her child to her.

"Ava-"

Hermione recognized that dread phrase. Turning around, she noticed that it was Draco, pointing his wand at her.

With a protego charm, she had shielded herself from his devastating spell. She may have fallen prey once, but she wasn't going to enter that state again. Ever.

Spells were being thrown towards the two. They had lost their focus on Rose.

Rose entered the room, and she was horrified. The medi-witch was on the ground, no signs of life remaining. Rose walked towards the corner, where Trelawny was resting.

Rose desperately shook the lady around hoping she'd wake up. To no avail, she showed no signs of reacting.

Rose was too busy try to wake the corpse that she didn't hear footsteps slowly approaching her.

"So you're the boss's kid, huh?" a gruff voice spoke. Rose, trembling, turned around to see who the voice was. It was a Death Eater, she was assuming, with his metal pattern-designed mask and black cloak.

He pointed his wand towards her face, and she screamed.

 _~Break~_

The duo stopped their duel when they heard the child scream. Without any hesitation, Hermione apparated to the board room. She was disturbed with what she saw.

There stood Rose, standing still and terrified. Blood was plastered across her cheek. In front of her was a Death Eater… a decapitated one.

"Mama! I'm scared! I didn't mean to! He tried to use that green beam on me! I was so scared!" she hysterically cried. "And then his head exploded!"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Her daughter experienced her first accidental magic. At the age of 5. Children normally showed signs of magic at 7. Even then, they didn't show such potent magic like Rose just did.

It was bewildering to find out that Rose had decapitated the man through accidental magic.

Turns out the prophecy was becoming increasingly real.


	23. Chapter 23: Notice

Malfoy and the President of Magic came in and were shocked to see the sight of blood. Hermione had explained that a Death Eater had come and almost killed her daughter. She had rushed in and had blasted a curse she had made, supposedly explaining the blood. After the whole messed had cleared up, the President had excused everyone to go home. Hermione carried the still frightened Rose and had gone to their hotel.

 _~Break~_

Hermione made sure she had thoroughly washed the blood off Rose when taking her bath. Currently, they were snuggled in bed, hot chocolate in hand and box of pizza to their side.

Hesitating, Hermione grabbed the second slice of pizza. Shockingly, though, Rose hadn't pounced at the last sight. Hermione gulped. She knew there was something wrong.

"Dear... What's wrong? Is it about today?" she asked.

Rose nodded.

"I was...so... scared," she confessed. "I shouldn't be happy but I'm glad he died. He tried to kill me, but I ended up... you know."

There was a pause. Rose twiddled with her fingers, then looked back at her mother with a concerned look.

"Why did those masked people want to kill me? Why did they kill other wizards?"

Hermione sighed. She was hoping to never expose her to the Death Eaters or the topic of them. Unfortunately, Rose had the insatiable curiosity she had inherited from her mother, and she knew that the child wouldn't let go of it until she had answers. She couldn't even lie because Rosalyn can sense when her mother would be lying.

"That man... those people with the masks... were Death Eaters," she said. "They... want to get rid of Muggle born wizards."

"What are Muggle borns? I thought wizards were the same among each other. I mean, they all perform magic, right?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "They do, Rose. Though... some people think that the parentage determines someone's worth for magic. A muggle born wizard is someone born from muggle parents, like me."

Rose's eyes widened. Her mouth gaped open.

"Why? Why do they want to get rid of muggle borns? They did nothing wrong! You did nothing wrong!"

At this point, Rose was crying, holding onto her mother. She feared that these Death Eaters would take her mum away from her, and that scared her way too much.

Hermione stroked the crying child's hair and continued.

"These people... They're mostly Pure bloods. A family where they're great ancestors were even wizards. They have already come from a long line of magic, no muggles at all. Not all of them are Death Eaters, but the Death Eaters are usually Pure bloods. In fact, the leader was actually half-blood."

Rose wiped her eyes. "What does that make me?"

"You're a half-blood."

Rose's expression changed into anger. "I don't understand why the leader wants to get rid of people like you! He's just like me! He has a muggle born parent! He's just a meanie!"

Rose paused then looked at her mother.

"Am I really like him? I don't think it matters whether your parents were already magical or not."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. She was happy that her daughter wasn't like Voldemort or Draco, at all. To think, long ago when Rose's eyes changed to grey, she had been completely terrified. Worried that she would be the demon spawn of Draco and wreck havoc. Now, she was reassured otherwise. Her daughter was such a kind soul, and the only thing remotely similar were their eye colours. Even then, Draco's eyes were filled with malice while Rose's had a soft look to them. Hermione had been ridiculous in the past.

Her wand made a ding sound. Rose looked at it with such confusion, but Hermione knew what it meant. She had shortly cast a charm on Draco's door before coming into their to notify her when he was leaving. It was sundown, meaning he was going out for the night most likely screwing some girls.

Without a hassle, Hermione levitated everything they owned into their bags. She was packing their things. Rose was really confused.

"What's going on?"

"We're going home," was all she can say.

Hermione couldn't risk the safety of her baby. Their time at the Bureau had raised her suspicions. She couldn't quite place it, but it felt like the whole thing was a sham. A sham trying to distract them from the bigger picture and Draco was the root of it. She was going to leave, not telling Draco or anyone else fearing that it'll interfere with her family too negatively.

Still not understanding the situation, though, Rose had also hastily packed her things with confusion. In no time flat, they had their things packed. Hermione had called a taxi to pick them up in advance. She looked at the room one last time. Everything they had was with them, but she couldn't help but feel worrisome. The last pizza slice had still not been touched by Rose.

"Come on, mummy! The taxi is here!" she yelled.

 _~Break~_

Within the time they had been gone from England, so much has happened. The attacks had on muggle outskirt towns had exponentially increased. Not wanting to risk living in London and risk an invasion, Hermione had packed everything they had in her charmed bag. They were moving into the Weasley household. It was safer in location and numbers.

When she had tucked Rose in their new bedroom, Charlie's room, she went down to explain the situation to Molly. Molly understood the dilemma currently going on.

"You can stay here as long as you need it," she offering said.

Hermione had gone out to the fields, where the Weasleys couldn't see her and smoked a cigarette. After the cigarette burned out, she had cast a scent charm to nullify the tobacco and went to bed.

 _~Break~_

Hermione had pulled Rose out of her muggle school and magical daycare. Although her school was still quarantined, Hermione couldn't risk the safety of her child while attending there. Besides, what's the point of sending Rose to the daycare when Molly was going to take care of her?

Hermione had sent letters to Ginny and Harry, still not in London. The letters explained what had happened while visiting the Bureau and that she moved into the Weasley household for the time being.

Hermione had gone to work the next day. Luckily, Malfoy wasn't there because he was still in the US.

She had organized her work desk when an owl came onto her desk. She normally didn't receive owls, so she was surprised to have one. Curiously, she opened it.

And she regretted it.

The letter said that there was going to be a court scheduled 2 days from now. It was going to be between her and Malfoy, fighting for custody over Rose. There was a sticky note attached to the back of it that read:

 _"This is what you get for messing with me. I hope you enjoy your short time with that spawn because these few days will be the last you'll see her."_

 **Okay, I'm back. I suspect I'm going to be finished in roughly 5 more chapters. I may make a sequel.**

 **Remember to** **review**.


	24. Chapter 24: Apprehension

Hermione apparated outside of the Weasley household. She normally would've smoked a cigarette at the Ministry before going home, but being there was such a drag. It was where she had received that bullshit of a letter after all. Smoking a cigarette while being reminded of that letter would've stressed Hermione out more than usual.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by a hug from Rose.

"Mama! You're back!" she exclaimed. "Guess who's also here?"

Hermione carried the girls into her arms and looked around in the room. There stood Ginny, Harry and James in their arms, but they weren't what shocked Hermione. Adjacent to them were Ron and Luna.

" 'Mione, it's been so long!" Ron exclaimed and walked over to hug her. Hermione was caught off guard but accepted his hug. She hadn't heard from him since he left for Australia, which was nearly 4 years ago. The same thing with Luna, for she had chased Ron right after he left. It was very nice to see them again.

Rose smiled.

"Oh! Looks like you already know Mr. Ron! He's the one who gave me this chocolate frog!" she excitingly exclaimed, showing her frog to her mum. Hermione Granger was definitely surprised with Ron's kindness towards her daughter. She still remembered how he acted so sour towards her baby. She remembered the anger he had felt seeing her carry her rapist's child and raising her with love. She remembered how they broke up. Yet, she couldn't help but put it aside. Perhaps Ron was finally maturing and pushed his pettiness aside. She should put it past her too.

"Rose, dear, why don't you show mummy the workbooks you've finished today," she said. Rose nodded and immediately got off her arms to collect her books. Although Hermione pulled the child outside of school, she still didn't excuse the child of her studying. So, she assigned work for the child, and she'd check on them when she got home.

Molly Weasley came into the room and informed them dinner was ready.

 _~Break~_

The Potters had gone back to their place along Grimmauld. Ron and Luna stayed though. It turns out they were moving back to England from Australia and were temporarily residing at the Weasley household.

"Why the sad face, Hermione?" Luna asked. Hermione didn't realize her face had shown a frown after Harry and Ginny left. Rose left too, to go upstairs to sleep after they had left. Hermione didn't want to ruin the mood, so she forced herself to smile during dinner. She must've been tired enough for Luna to notice.

Hermione had grabbed the letter from her purse, and dumped it on the table. Luna picked the letter up, and with Ron beside her, they had scanned at its contents. They were mortified.

Tears streamed down the single mother's face.

"I don't have anyone who can defend me as a lawyer. It's a dead case, where Draco **WILL** win," she moaned.

The couple were stunned. They didn't know that the brightest-witch-of-her-age, Gryffindor Princess, had fallen so far down. They hadn't realize how much of an influence Malfoy had on her. All they could was watch the girl breakdown.

Suddenly, Ron's face lit. " 'Mione, you said you needed a wizard lawyer, right?"

The girl nodded.

"Good, because I just happen to be Australia's top wizard lawyer."

Hermione was flabbergasted. Her Ron? The clumsy, slacking Ron…. became a wizard lawyer? A successful one at that? She couldn't believe her ears.

"Please, let me defend you case. It's the least I can do for putting you through so much."

Perhaps her luck was taking a turn.

 _~Break~_

Rose had gone downstairs to get some milk, when she heard her mum and Ron talking. She stopped mid-way down the stairs to listen in.

"He had the audacity to claim Rose was his child in front of everyone," her mum said.

Was she talking about Dreidel?

"Whether you like it or not, she **IS** Malfoy's kid," was what Uncle Ron said.

Wait… What? Mr. Dreidel was her actual father?

Hermione slammed her fists on the table which startled Rose.

"He'll never be Rose's father. He had helped making her, but he never once looked over nor actually cared about her!" her mum yelled. "He wasn't the one who carried her and birthed her-"

"Well, it isn't possible for a man to give birt-"

"Shut up, Ronald," her mother interrupted. Rose was surprised at the foul language her mother was using. She always seemed so civil, never acting out on her true emotions. Seeing her use "potty language", as her mother described, was very surprising.

"He wasn't there to watch her first steps. He hasn't witnessed what happens when there's only one slice of pizza left, which I have to say, Rose will pounce at it before anyone has the chance. He's not her parent, not ever."

Then she heard her mother sniffle. Was mummy actually crying?

Hermione continued. "She's my daughter, and MY daughter alone. Why the bloody hell should he suddenly want her just because of a stupid prophecy? Last I checked, he originally wanted to kill her!"

The prophecy was referring to her? Was she really an evil child? Rose could never hurt muggles or muggle borns alike! She'd never want to be **HIS** child, ever! Why would she call him "daddy"? Her mother made it clear he wanted to kill her, and that idea doesn't sound nice at all. Bad. That's the only word she can actually use to describe this situation.

"He put me in this situation. He put me through hell. Ronald, I freaking smoke cigarettes to ease myself," her mother revealed.

 _'_ _I knew she was still using those death sticks!'_ Rose thought to herself. She knew that her mum knew of the dangers, yet that didn't stop her at all. Malfoy must've really hurt her mum for her mum, the strongest person Rose knew, to crack.

"I admit: Rose wasn't planned. Nor did I want her to come to the world the way she did."

Ouch. That stung Rose. _'I hurt mummy more than Evil Malfoy did,_ ' was what she thought and that really made Rose depressed.

"But I love her. I may have been trapped in hell, but she's the only reason why I still have my sanity."

Rose sadly smiled and went back to bed. She didn't know her mother loved her so much it hurt. She knew her mum was a busy woman, having such a busy job, but she always made time for her baby. Knowing now that her mother was also facing emotional turmoil made Rose admire her mother more.

Hermione quietly entered the room, not wanting to wake up Rose. However, unbeknownst to her, Rose was wide awake. Hermione changed into her pajamas and got into the bed covers. She then silently cried. Rose, who was lying right beside her was completely startled by her mother.

 _'_ _Don't worry, mummy. I'll never be Mr. Malfoy's kid, ever. You're the only parent I have, and if he hurts you, he's no parent to me in any way.'_

 _~Break~_

Just one more day until the court date. Ron Weasley was setting up the necessary paperwork on the table when Rose tugged on his shirt.

"Uncle Ron," she innocently asked.

Ron shifted his attention from the files to Rose. She had a very serious look in her grey eyes, the same one with Hermione when she was devising a plan in school with determination. Something was telling him to pay close attention to what the child is going to say.

"Please help mummy win. She doesn't deserve to be with that evil man. She's my mummy and I love her so much that I don't want to lose her," she said. She held out her pinkie towards Ron, hoping he'd make a pinkie promise with her.

Ron was completely caught off guard. He had tried to make amends with Hermione, and tried to at least be on mutual terms with her daughter. Unfortunately… he still thought of her as a monster child. The child that destroyed his ex and best friend, and the reason for their breakup. He hadn't understood why Hermione kept the child all these years. Perhaps sympathy? That was what he initially thought, but now he knew otherwise. It was because Hermione had grown to genuinely love the gentle child. It had captured her with its innocence. Innocence… she had chosen innocence over love. Her love for Ron that is. Now Ron knew he was being immature in the past and was going to make things right. For Hermione **AND** Rose, her daughter.

Ron took his pinkie out and linked it to the child's.

"I promise."

Rose flashed him a smile and walked away to play with her toys and Crookshanks. Yes… Rose wasn't the devil's spawn, but an angel who just happened to come from an unfortunate circumstance.

 _~Break~_

Hermione was going to have to work a long shift today. Draco had handed her all the attacks that the Death Eaters have done, which he referred to as "important" work. She, on the other hand, preferred to call it bullshit and was thinking of it as Malfoy's way of punishing her. It was meaningless and tedious work for the single mother, hoping it would distract her from their court date.

 _'_ _Jokes on him,'_ she bitterly thought. There is no possible way for her to lose her focus if her baby's life was on the line. She had discussed with Ron the night before and they were going to discuss again before the actual trial. She couldn't discuss with him because of the late hours, but that's fine. They, she believed, were quite ready for the trial.

Hermione's task was to list the attacks of the date in chronological order, and come up with possible reasons to why they occur. The board had discussed that it was possible to predict attack patterns if they have a lot of data collected. Unfortunately, the data collected wasn't enough to make it possible. Despite that, he had still insisted she'd finish her work.

It took a good while, having only completed ¾ of the work by 20:00.

"Okay, so, another town attacked on the outskirts of London."

She already knew that the Death Eaters were planning attacks against small towns.

"The town is just a couple of miles off at this direction-"

 ** _'_** ** _Wait!'_** why did these two towns seem oddly close to each other? What was their connection, aside from its location from London?

This sparked an idea in Hermione's head. Something noteworthy to interest her curiosity.

Grabbing a map of London, she had located the attacks in marker. She then used a different marker to connect the points.

Hermione gasped.

With the current locations all connected, it was slowly forming the Death Eater symbol, in its rough draft outline form. It may not be clearly obvious, but looking at the map she had drawn on, there was no denying its distinctive shape.

 _'_ _But what did it mean?'_

She had decided to do the same thing with the American attacks on New York City. To her surprise, there wasn't any shape nor any correlation at all. The attacks were just done by delinquent acts, with the exception of the attack on the Bureau.

 _'_ _Something wasn't adding quite up.'_ There was definitely something suspicious with the American attacks. Why were there more planned attacks in London than the spontaneous attacks in NYC. This really wracked Hermione's head.

 _'_ _Unless-'_

Unless the attacks were to pull everyone's attention from England temporarily. The attacks on New York happened at random, because they were meant as distractions! Hermione's face lit. She was onto something.

She looked at the clock and it two hours until midnight. As much as she had wanted to further investigate, it was getting late. She had to go home, because court was tomorrow. With that, she had packed her things and left. Hermione was the last one to leave the Ministry since everybody had been finished an hour ago.

 _'_ _Damn that bloody Malfoy,'_ she expressed. Even though she was an adult now, it was this type of setting that got Hermione into this predicament. Having been given responsibilities of a high position, she had to do it in such a dark and vastly empty area. Being alone in the Ministry deeply terrified Hermione to the core. There was only a few steps until she'd get to the apparition point.

With just one step in, she had felt an arm grab onto her. The two were then teleported out of the Ministry.

Hermione had looked at this person, and fear struck her face. Her heart was racing, and cold sweats were happening at an accelerating rate. She gulped.

It was Draco, and he had apparated themselves into the Malfoy manor.

He smirked. Hermione knew this wasn't going to go well for her.

* * *

 **Yeah, this was a long chapter but it was for a purpose.**

 **Ron has come back into the picture and he came in as unexpected hero for Hermione. Will it actually work out? I think I hinted it in previous author note's ;)**

 **I thought it was sort of cute for him to get along with Rose. He finally gets that Rose isn't some "virus" that has ruined Hermione's life. She's completely innocent, and he is genuinely going to try for her because of her innocence.**

 **So, in the next chapter the trial is happening... but what does Malfoy want to do with Hermione the night before? Shouldn't he be worried about her? After her making such a discovery with the Death Eater attacks?**

 **Remember to rate and review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Trial

Malfoy was laughing viciously. He was enjoying this situation.

"Well, looks like we get to have some fun before the trial," he sneered.

Hermione wasn't enjoying this situation. The way he used the word "fun" didn't sound enticing either. He must be planning something diabolical for her.

She looked around at the scenery they were in. The manor was definitely big and dark, despite the lights being on. It was very majestic, with classical black beams seen to support the structure. It was worthy of housing Death Eaters and Purebloods of nobility.

Draco was enjoying every single moment of this.

"It's been fun teasing you these past few weeks, my Filthy Mudblood whore. Though…. the **REAL** fun begins."

He pushed her body against the cold hard floor. She flinched. Hermione knew where this was going and it triggered her to no end. She didn't want to be in this situation so she desperately tried pushing the monster away. To no avail, he was still significantly stronger than her. Hermione tried to grab her wand, but the monster was already a step further from her.

"You won't be needing this," it sneered and tossed the wand to the side. He then slapped her.

Hermione bit her lip. She refused to scream or cry. Not ever again in front of it. The monster noticed this and laughed.

"You think you can easily play the role of a Gryffindor? Show the face of courage against all odds? Well, guess what? That still won't change what is going to happen next," it spat.

Hermione was desperately trying to block out her mind from taking in the situation. She tried to think of happier thoughts. Her time at Hogwarts before 7th year. Her time with Rosalyn Stella Granger. Rose. She had been the silver lining to her dark cloud.

 **SLAP**

"Hey! Have you been spacing out on me, Mudblood?" the monster spat. He then forced her to look into his hateful eyes. Those grey eyes. Rose and its eyes were so similar, yet completely different. Its eyes offered no form of warmth. Cold. Cold as the arctic at exactly 0 K.

 **SLAP**

 **"** **HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!"** he yelled. He dragged Hermione up by the hair and maneuvered her to a specific area in the room.

"Do you see that? It's the Malfoy family tree."

Hermione looked at the wall as best she could with Malfoy pulling on her hair. The tree was almost like the Black family tree. It showed its members on the branches. Unlike the Black family tree, there was only one person's face burned out. Draco Malfoy.

"You think this is a good thing? Stupid mudblood! It's because you had to get knocked up that my father ended up etching my face!" he spat.

Hermione wanted to talk back, saying it was the git's fault for deciding to attack her that night. However, she didn't want to risk another beating because of Malfoy's stupid ego.

"That's alright," he said. "Securing my control over you will satisfy my father in his grave."

"You're fucking sick," spat Hermione.

Draco smirked. "On top of that, who knew that your bastard would provide me with such an important value. I initially wanted to bring that thing along to torment you on our trip, but that prophecy ended up doing some good. She'll be a fine addition to my resurrection plan."

Hermione blinked. "What… exactly are you talking about?"

Hermione initially thought Malfoy wouldn't give her an answer; however, being the arrogant monster he was, he decided to divulge on those answers.

"Well, why else would Rose come along? I ended up setting roaches at that wretched school so that it can get quarantined."

That explains the untimely and coincidental appearance of Rose coming along with them. It turns out it was all in Malfoy's plan on tormenting her. He knew that if he were to get "friendly" with her daughter it would sicken the single mother.

"I think by now you've already figured out the outline of the Death Eater symbol forming around London. It's been fun letting you play a game of cat and mouse, thinking you'd have a shot of winning."

Hermione blinked. Did he really do that?

"Of course, it took a bit longer than expected for any of you to realize that the attacks on England were planned with purpose. The attacks on the US were meant as a distraction," he revealed.

"It was just enough time to set up the resurrection grounds for Voldemort. I'm pretty sure that you know his soul is stuck in limbo? Well, that means that he still can be brought to life, we just need a nation wide "alchemy" circle you can call. There also needs to be a significant amount of bloodshed to be killed in his name, which we've decided to sacrifice a good amount of muggles for."

Malfoy took a pause. Hermione's mind was trying to rapidly understand the situation they were in.

 _'_ _This monster really was the ringleader of the newly formed Death Eaters!'_ Of course, she always knew, but she couldn't accuse him on empty grounds.

"None of this really matters though. After I'm done with you, you still won't be able to talk about any of this."

"Why don't you just kill me?"

Draco smirked.

"Now, where is the fun in that? I'd rather torture you for a long time than cut your time short in this world."

 _~Break~_

Hermione quietly opened the doors to the Weasley household. She was hoping not to make any intrusions and waking up people in the process. She didn't want them to see with their own eyes what had happened to Hermione.

"Mama, you're home!" chimed the child's voice. Hermione looked down in horror when she realized Rose was still awake. "I had been waiting for you- hey…. What's with the gettup, Mama?"

Rose was referring to the physical mess that Hermione was in. Her clothes were torn, which revealed her chest so visibly. Her hair was a mess. Blood was coming down her legs along with white liquid. She had been raped again.

Hermione finally broke down into a sob, a quiet one at that. Alarmed, Rose immediately gave her mother a hug. This comforted the woman, especially with the horrors that took place not too long ago. Draco Malfoy had raped the witch again, this time, she was under the Imperius curse. She hated how Malfoy had forced her body to betray her with forced orgasms. She hated how he had penetrated her in every hole. She hated how he made her the sexually dominant one by being above him while they were engaging in sexual contact. Lastly, she hated how she couldn't reveal the attacks in clear detail, because he had re-casted that Dark Magic spell.

"Rose… I need you to sleep now. We have a big day ahead of us," the mother demanded. Rose nodded but hesitantly headed upstairs. Her mother's current condition scared the child, despite not fully grasping the situation.

Hermione headed over to the bathroom to take a long shower. She had casted a silencing charm to block out her frustrations. She didn't cry or scream in front of Malfoy. She didn't want the monster to take comfort in doing so. Still, she was going to cry and scream now because she still wanted too. Alone.

After a long bath, she had gone to bed with a sleeping Rose on her bed.

' _You're not going to win this time. You may have controlled my life up until now, but Rose is the only thing you_ _ **CANNOT**_ _easily have.'_

 _~Break~_

Everybody was at court. Hermione had asked the remaining Weasleys to look over her daughter Rose in the stands, while she and Ron were in the tables. Opposite to them were Malfoy and his lawyer. The one overseeing this as judge was Mr. Pine, since he was head of the department.

"Order in the courtroom! Let us now commence!"

With that, Malfoy's lawyer spoke. He began by speaking of traditional home values of a wizard family; a father, a mother, and a child under one roof. He said it was meaningless to even hold this court, saying that the two should be legally bound to each other. Hermione thought that his statement was simple and baseless, but unfortunately, majority of the crowd had agreed to this. She knew Pine was already working in Malfoy's favour.

"Well, how can we agree to force these two if it isn't going to be a happy marriage?" countered Ron. "Ms. Granger wouldn't mind being with Mr. Malfoy and even cooperating with him because of their child, but circumstances say otherwise. Ms. Granger simply refuses to be with him because he has violated her and disrespected her."

The crowd started discussing with each other, wondering if it was all true.

"Objection! How can you make such assumptions?"

"We just need veritaserum to clarify this whole thing," Ron answered.

"Veritaserum should only be used during important matter-"

"Isn't **THIS** whole thing important enough?" Ron slyly asked.

The lawyer was stunned, not sure what he can say otherwise.

"Okay, then let me have the veritaserum," Draco said.

Hermione was shocked. How can he just boldly put himself out there like that? Then, Hermione remembered a crucial asset about Draco; he was skilled at Occlumency.

"He shouldn't be allowed to testify because he is skilled at Occlumency, which we are aware that it'll make the serum useless. Let me be the one to testify," said Hermione.

"I'm the one accused of being the "bad man" here. I should be the one to use it," countered Draco. Hermione tried to insist on letting her testify but the crowd and Pine wouldn't let her have it. Hermione was shaking.

Rose saw all of this, and despite not fully comprehending the situation, she understood her mother's fear. Why couldn't they just let her mum use that truth serum? Rose didn't understand why they wouldn't. She noticed her mother's escalating sense of fear increasing. Her mother was being dismissed by the crowd and it scared her to no end that she'd be bounded to Mr. Malfoy.

"Enough," Rose whispered.

"Enough," said Rose.

 **"** **ENOUGH!"** yelled Rose. This stunned the whole crowd and shook the room, literally. Her scream had physically paralyzed the crowd and had cause a mini earthquake in the room. The tables and seats shook under Rose's frustration. Rose had enough of this and ran out of the room.

She was crying like any 5 year-old would do. Her nightmare was coming into limelight: she was going to lose her mummy. Rose choked more under that thought.

Hermione caught up to Rose and kneeled down to her level.

"Rosie…dear…. what's wrong?"

Rose immediately clung onto her mother. This startled Hermione.

"I'm going to lose you, and there's nothing we can do!" Rose cried.

Hermione stroked the child's hair and she cried in her shoulders. She was stunned at how the child knew the severity of the whole situation.

"What's going on here?" Malfoy asked. He had ran to see what the commotion was about.

Rose let go of herself from her mother's grasp and glared at him. Tears were still falling down her cheeks but her eyes flashed a menacing, wrathful look.

"I hate you! You can never be with my mummy! You hurt her too much! Especially with last night when she was almost nakey and bleeding! You're a monster!" the child screamed.

"I think Ms. Granger should testify under the veritaserum. There's no denying that there's something wrong here."

Everybody turned around and saw it was Mr. Pine. He had quietly followed Draco, hoping not to intrude on the family moment. Unfortunately, he had not anticipated the complexity of their dynamic.

Malfoy glared at him, but Pine couldn't understand the anger in his look. He was trying to unite the family, right? Malfoy did tell him that it was his intention to, so Pine couldn't see what was wrong with his suggestion.

 _~Break~_

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy. I am sorry to say this, but you are found guilty of being a Death Eater, several accounts of sexual harassment, and two counts of rape."

Hermione had testified under the veritaserum. Ron had told her to try to match Malfoy's anger when being asked. The spell was still powerful, but Ron noticed it had slipped when Hermione had actually said the word "Rape" during their heated argument a long time ago. If coupled with the truth serum, it would severely decrease the power of the spell.

Hermione then showed her memories, under the serum, the crowd. Each had a pensieve to watch the events uncoil in front of them. They had all reacted with horror.

"Ms. Granger kept the child?"

"That youngster over there is a rape baby?"

"That's not the worst of it, she's the child the prophecy had told!"

Fear struck in the hearts of the crowd. They had all stared at the child with hatred. Rose, being only a child, didn't understand their malice and she felt sad.

Malfoy had forcibly agreed to remove the Dark spells that were casted upon Hermione. She was now free from his grasps.

"You are sentenced to 10 years of prison."

 _'_ _What?'_

* * *

 **Okay, here it is! The court date! Dang, Malfoy really messed up. I'm glad his ass is finally behind bars though. But, why only 10 years?**

 **Hermione is free from the spell, which makes this all better at least.**

 **Remember to rate and review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Plans

Hermione was shocked. Only 10 years? He only got to suffer that much for the pain he caused her? That's rubbish beyond belief!

Hermione looked at the child on her lap, and noticed quite drastic changes. Rose still looked the same, physically speaking, but her aura has changed. Hermione noticed that the spark that lied within her grey eyes had dulled down. Although not hopeless, it looked as though Rose had matured a little well beyond her years. That saddened Hermione. She didn't want her daughter to be exposed to life's cruelty at such a young age. She was hoping she could at least reserve her baby's innocence and prolong longer than her own. Hermione's hands formed into fists. If she had it her way, she would've given life imprisonment because of the pain he had caused her daughter to feel.

Malfoy smirked and let the guards lead him away from the room. Hermione glared at him as he gave a triumphant look while he walked off. He was enjoying this.

Gritting her teeth, she ran off towards Kingsley leaving Rose with Molly.

"How can you only let him serve a 10 year sentence like that?" she angrily questioned.

Kingsley sighed.

"Believe me, 10 years is ridiculous; however, I wasn't in charge of the sentencing. Pine was, and it is his words. His sentence remains permanent because of the bounding charm found in his position. The best I can do is give an additional 5 years," he explained.

Hermione was fuming. "Are you bloody kidding me? 15 years for raping me? You must be going bonkers!"

"The 10 years wasn't because of your sexual assault. It was given as a punishment for reforming the Death Eaters. Pine and majority of the council didn't deem your sexual attacks as consequential."

Hermione's mouth gaped open. She was angry to no end. "What about you? You're the Minister!" she argued.

"I am using my position as best I can. It is obvious that Pine gave leniency towards Malfoy because of favourtism. Nepotism is illegal in the ministry and can be punished when caught in the act. Pine has no choice but to resign. I gave the additional 5 years for you. If I sentenced any more, then my position will also be at risk."

Hermione stormed off. She wasn't going to hear anymore of this. She was angry at how her government couldn't protect her. Her dignity had been violated and she was pissed off.

Stopping midway, Hermione had a plan. A brilliant one at that. If no one was going to change the Ministry, then she was. She'll get to a position where she can punish monsters like Malfoy. She'll do it for the nameless victims like her. It's the best she can do to prevent the pain they'll feel.

 _~Break~_

Three months later, Hermione visited Malfoy in Azkaban. Malfoy was surprised to see her. Opening his cell and closing the gate, Hermione was looking down at Malfoy. He had been reduced to a state of vulnerability really quick. His wand was broken right in front of him. He was forced to wear rags for clothes. Nothing of the supposed image of an elitist Malfoy.

 _'_ _Good,'_ she bitterly thought. He'll at least grasp some concept of what she felt that night.

"Came here to gloat, Mudblood?"

Hermione smirked and Draco wasn't enjoying this. The tables have turned, and she was reflecting his infamous evil smirk. He wasn't going to enjoy this.

Hermione kissed Malfoy's forehead. Malfoy was flabbergasted. What in the bloody hell was going on in her Mudblood mind?

"I want to say thank you," she began. Malfoy blinked. "Don't get me wrong. I've never hated a monster more in my entire life than you. Voldemort cannot even compare."

"You should reward me then." he said.

Hermione laughed. "Malfoy, you're still not dismissed for being an insufferable git. Though, it can't be denied that you gave me two babies. They're precious gifts more valuable than gold to me."

Malfoy's mind was trying to process all of this. Did she say **TWO** kids?

"I must be going mad from being here, because I think I misheard you."

Hermione shook her head.

"No, you heard me correctly. I'm pregnant and it was because of that night before the trial."

Malfoy was hyperventilating. "You get rid of that **_"thing"_** right now!" he demanded. He didn't want to be humiliated any further. He screwed up big time.

Hermione sighed. "Maybe you should've thought of the consequences before you do anything. Malfoy, all of that has happened was because of your insolence. Naturally, you have to pay."

Closing the gate behind her, she was leaving Malfoy. He screamed in agony as she walked further away.

 **"** **I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"**

Hermione was anticipating his attack. She was going to prepare for it, and he was going to ultimately suffer.

 _~Break~_

Hermione had given birth to her second daughter, Violette-Astrid Lyra Granger. Her birth wasn't as awful as Rose's was, but Hermione was still exhausted. The medi-witch gave the child to her mother and Hermione examined the child.

"Heterochromia," she gasped.

Violette had her eyes opened, revealing the different colours present in each iris. The left eye had brown while the right eye had grey. Her hair was a dirty blonde, a combination of her mother's brown darkening shade in the donor's blonde hair. Violette definitely had a blending of alleles in her features, which was something Hermione had read in that Biology textbook a long time ago.

"You can come in now, Rose!" she yelled. Rose gleefully headed towards her mother.

"Is that my baby sister?" she asked. Hermione nodded and the girl smiled. She looked at the girl and frowned within an instant.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Hermione asked.

"It's….her hair," she admitted. "It's blonde like that Malfoy's." Rose didn't like the idea of her sister resembling like their monster of a father. She feared her sister was going to cause pain like him. Although mummy didn't reveal it, Rose had suspected that her sister was the result of some form of attack Malfoy had done to her.

Hermione sighed. "Her hair and other features shouldn't distract you in her actual self, Rosie. Remember, you have grey eyes. I admit that it scared me once to think that you'd turn like him, but that's not the case. You may look like someone but that doesn't mean you're them. You are your own person, and your sister is her own too."

Rose smiled, glad that her mother reassured her. "I promise to be a good sister, mummy!"

Hermione didn't doubt that in the essence. Rose was a fiercely caring child and she'd try her best to protect Violette. Hermione would also do it to. She'd protect her babies as best she could because she loved them with all her heart.

* * *

 **Well, this was a very happy chapter for me. Hermione received some form of comfort. She's** **definitely** **at how happy her life has turned around. Two lovely children really made her life better.**

 **It's almost the end. The last chapter will be an epilogue. I'm happy to see you guys have lasted this long with me.**

 **Remember to review! :D**


	27. Chapter 27: Epilogue

A lot has changed since Malfoy's arrest. Luna and Ron had married and had a three year-old son, Hugo. Harry and Ginny had two more children: Albus, who was Violette's age, and Lily, just a year-old.

Hermione was exhausted. She had finally come back home at this late hour from the Ministry. Hermione had been finally given the position Department Head of the Magical Law Enforcement after Pine's resignation, and she was trying improve the Ministry best she could. She made a vow to be fair, not like Pine and Crouch when they had served this position. She had been successful in her career since she had moved out of her flat in central London and moved into a new home in Chelsea. She felt that a nice home with a backyard was more appropriate for her children to grow up in.

She had dismissed Ginny from babysitting her kids, so she had left along with James, Albus, and Lily. Ginny told Hermione that her kids were waiting for her in her bedroom. Hermione nodded and went to her room. Rose and Violette were sleeping on her bed facing each other. Hermione thought the sight was beautiful beyond belief.

Hermione got dressed in her pajamas and slept inside the bed, positioning herself in the middle between the children. She hugged her children as she slept.

 _~Break~_

Rose woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, and realized she was alone in the bed. She got up and went to the dining room.

"Rose! You're finally awake!" her 5 year-old sister, Violette, exclaimed. She ran towards her sister and hugged her.

Hermione placed the last dish onto the table. "Let's eat then," she said with a smile. The family ate breakfast like they normally did. Just an average family and Hermione enjoyed it a lot.

Summer vacation had finally arrived. As promised, she planned their vacation accordingly. In the the afternoon, they were going to a musical theatre. Then, they were heading to The Burrow for dinner. The day after, they were going camping. Violette had been ecstatic to hear the many things they were going to do, while Rose was just happy to have her mum and baby sister around.

Once they were finished and had gotten ready, Hermione had called a cab to pick them up and escort them to the theatre. They then thanked the driver for driving them to their destination as they left the car. Hermione had chosen to go the Prince of Wales Theatre for the musical they were going to watch.

Sitting themselves at the middle of the theatre, the show was about to start. Violetter was smiling around like a goof, while Rose had her hands placed on her lap.

"Excuse me, but are these seats taken?" a woman asked.

"No, go take them," Hermione replied, not looking at the woman because she was looking for a chocolate bar in her purse for Violette. The woman nodded and sat beside Hermione, letting her husband sit beside her.

"Thank you."

Hermione turned to the woman and smiled; however, her eyes widened. It was her parents. She hadn't been expecting them to come back to England at all after she had wiped their memories clean before sending them off to Australia. She especially hadn't expect them to come to the Prince of Wales theatre the same day as she brought her children. In actuality, Hermione had chosen this theatre because it was the one her own parents brought her to frequently growing up as a child. Today was like a twisted version of going to watch the show as a complete family. Hermione with her kids, and the grandparents too. It was quite ironic in the sense, but Hermione secretly enjoyed it.

"Are these your kids?" the woman asked. Hermione nodded and the woman smiled. "They are beyond adorable. Where's your husband?"

Hermione shook her head. "The father is out of the question."

Hermione had been expecting disgust from her parents. Her parents were quite judgemental of "broken" families, as they liked to call, deeming them as "the downfall" of society. Harry's situation was an exception to them, since his parents had their lives taken. Hermione was embracing their secretive judgmental looks.

To her surprise, the woman smiled. "That's a shame. They're truly adorable. We never had kids, so seeing you with yours makes us happy."

"Dear, how can you go on just casually talk to her when you've never introduced us," her father said. "I apologize for my wife's random intrusion and lack of proper introductions. We're the Wilkins."

Hermione smiled.

"Likewise. We're the Grangers."

While Violette was waiting for the show to start, Rose had been paying attention to her mother's body language. Rose had felt a sense of tension in her mother when that woman asked to sit beside her. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but there was something peculiar about this couple. They somewhat look similar to her mum, or better yet, her mother had a combination of features from the couple. Were they her grandparents? It wasn't possible, because they had just said their names, which was completely different from that of Rose's family. Still, something was off.

 _~Break~_

After the show had finished, the couple had bid the Grangers a good-bye. They all waved, with Hermione unknowingly letting a teardrop fall. She may not have noticed this, but Rose did. So she gave her a hug.

"Thanks mum. For everything," she said.

The family then apparated to the Burrow, where they were greeted with open arms. The kids all played with each other, with Rose being the oldest. Then, Teddy and Victoire who were both a year younger than Rose. Exhausted from the playing, Rose went back to the table to grab a drink.

"So, Rose. You're going to go to Hogwarts this year," her uncle Ron said. "Do you have any house in mind?"

Rose shrugged.

"It'd be pretty cool to be in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw would come second."

"What about Slytherin?" asked James. "It's the house full of evil people."

Rose shrugged. "If the hat felt like it was best suited, I guess. Though, house prejudice is stupid. Why should we judge someone based on their traits? We should judge them for their actual selves instead. Just look at Peter Pettigrew. He was a Gryffindor, but he was despicable."

She had reiterated her special lesson she received from her mother a long time ago. Rose did genuinely believe in what she said. Besides, if she were placed in Slytherin, it would be because of her father. Rose was a separate entity of Malfoy, and she wanted everyone to know that.

Excusing herself, Rose went back to playing.

 _~Break~_

Pitching up their wizard tent, Hermione had chosen Brecon Beacons. It was another place she had chosen to commemorate her parents. Just like in the past, they were going to hike all over the area.

Violette was furiously taking pictures of their surroundings with her Canon 7D, a popular muggle camera. The 5 year-old begged her mother to get her the camera, insisting she wanted nothing but top-quality. Hermione baffled at the child, because she had thought that an entry-level camera was a great place to start, such as the Canon 500D, and it was her first time configuring a DSLR. However, the child insisted that she was worthy of a more expensive camera and Hermione gave into the girl's demands. Violette had proven herself worthy, though. The 5 year-old aggressively read as many photography books she could get her hands on, and it showed. The child's photos were beyond beautiful, truly showing the landscapes' beauty.

Violette-Astrid Lyra Granger was ambitious and determined to get whatever she wanted, despite being so young. These traits were admirable, but Hermione feared that something would go wrong in the child in the future. She may not be a Seer, but she had a gut-feeling that the future events will be troublesome to say the least.

"Hey, Rose! Try doing that fire spell on those logs!" Violette exclaimed, pointing at the makeshift fireplace. Rose smiled and Hermione smirked. After the child had received her wand, she had began reading her books in a heartbeat. She had already mastered the basics, just like her mother had when she was her age.

"Gladly. Incendio."

The logs lit on fire on Rose's command. The family surrounded themselves around the fire and roasted marshmallows.

"Say… what house do you think you'll get in?" Violette asked. She had always been excited about the magical world and when her sister received her letter, her interest intensified. Reading her mother's copy of _Hogwarts: A History,_ the child asked so much questions that even Hermione couldn't keep up.

Rose shrugged. "Probably Gryffindor. Maybe Ravenclaw."

"What do you think I'll get?" the child asked. Rose stood quiet. She wanted to say Slytherin, but she didn't want to offend her younger sister. That wretched James Potter had drilled down the belief that all Slytherins are evil in her, and Violette would've been rather depressed hearing that. Even if Rose and her mum were to give her that lecture, bright as Violette was, she was shrewd in changing her beliefs.

"Not sure."

Hermione sensed Rose's hesitation. She knew what Rose was going to say, and she agreed. Violette showed quite prominent signs of being a Slytherin. However, Hermione wasn't quite sure to place her beliefs as certain. It wasn't that she was afraid of the little girl resembling like Malfoy, but it was too early to make any judgements. As perfect as the Sorting Hat was, it was only limited to assumptions based on that moment. For example, Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor, but he grew up to be a coward and was drawn to power, like a Slytherin. To judge a 5 year-old was just wrong.

Violette frowned and then laughed. The others also laughed. They weren't your typical family, but they couldn't care because they were their own and were happy about it.

 _~Break~_

Rose was secretly anxious for the Sorting Hat to be placed on her head.

"Okay, relax," she whispered to herself. She knew that she was being ridiculous. It wasn't as if the hat was going to decide her ultimate fate, right? It just sorted her to people who would be most compatible. But what if her housemates hate her? What if-?

"Rosalyn Stella Granger," Professor McGonagall announced. Mutters were going around in the Great Hall as Rose walked towards the hat. Rose gulped and sat on the chair, waiting for the hat the be placed. McGonagall slowly placed the hat on her.

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced within an instant. Everyone gasped, because the hat had made a decision without even being placed on Rose's head. It was roughly a ruler away from actually being on the head.

Rose smiled and sat alongside her Gryffindor housemates, who were cheering excitingly. The other houses though were still shocked. Majority of the student population had heard what happened to the Granger-Malfoy case from word of mouth. They were secretly judging the girl. Rose hadn't really paid much attention, because she was stuffing her face in food.

Rosalyn Granger was going to make her mother proud as a Gryffindor.

* * *

 **Okay! I've finally finished this story. Thank you guys for staying with me for the past two years. I hope this story has changed the whole rape culture within fanfics, or at least touched some of you. Rape and the PTSD associated with it shouldn't be romanticized. Ever. In this story, you can see Hermione's character change from the heroine she was, to a victim and how her perpetrator took pleasure in torturing her. No redemption to the point of marrying her. Their child wasn't even a catalyst in uniting the two as a couple. As much as I love Dramione, this topic shouldn't be dumbed down in any way.**

 **There's going to be a sequel to this series, called "Flowers have Roots," which covers the loose ends of this story. Mainly, how Rose is going to find out how her life plays into the prophecy.**

 **Do review and all that good stuff**

 **~InsanelyFangirlism**


End file.
